A Marriage of Convenience
by mynerva283
Summary: When Katniss winds up pregnant, her mother arranges for a suitable husband: Peeta Mellark. Can a marriage of convenience ever be anything more? Semi-canon, OOC. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Part 1

**A/N: Quite a while back I read a book called "The Magic of Ordinary Days". It's also a move, one that I think is really good, and it's been in my dvr listing for a while. The other day I was deleting some stuff in there and I got bit by a plot bunny. That book gave me the idea, but this story isn't verbatim: I just wanted to give credit to my inspiration. Having said that, I don't own the Hunger Games either. Just am awfully glad someone does. -m**

**A Marriage of Convenience**

**Prelude**

"Panem is at war, Katniss." Gale's grey eyes, the same shade of stormy sky as mine, bore into me, pleading me to understand.

"No, it's not. You are rebelling and it's only going to get us all killed." I cross my arms over my chest. How many times we have to hash this out is beyond me.

"If we don't do something, then it'll never change! We'll die in this misery same as our fathers and theirs before." He runs his hand angrily through his dark brown hair, again, the same color of mine.

"It's not as if I like living like this either, but the alternative is much worse." I bite out in frustration.

"I have to do this!" He cries out emphatically. "And-" his voice breaks off unevenly. "I don't know if I'll make it back."

I clutch at him, fear rising in the back of my throat, bitter and scalding. His hands pull at me, almost feral like. And I let him.

He lays me down onto the bed of clover and high grasses where we've been sitting, miles into the forest where no one can find us.

I don't love Gale, not like he wants me to, like he says he does me. But I do love him in my own way. He's my best friend, my only friend. And now he's leaving, most probably to die.

His hands tug and pull at our clothing until we're both naked and then his lips press down on mine. I feel his hands roam my body and then he pushes in and the pain in incredible. I turn my head, tears trickling down my cheeks. As I feel him moving inside me, I know it should never have been like this. I never wanted it like this. But this is all I can give him.

All I can feel is pain, and I don't know if it's my heart or from what Gale is doing. As his hands squeeze and pinch at my breasts his breath hitches, groaning my name. His body jerks and he grunts harshly then I feel him release deep inside of me. He lays there, still inside of me, his body pressing heavily down on mine for several minutes trying to catch his breath until he finally rolls off of me, turning from me to gaze off at the far off, hazy mountains.

"I'm sorry, Katniss." He whispers, so soft that I almost don't catch it.

I rise, dressing quickly. "It's okay, Gale. I don't mind." But I do. I wanted my first time to be special, to mean something. But now it never will. I thumb a tear from eye, hoping he doesn't notice. He does.

He dresses quickly, too, then pulls me into a tight hug. "Thank you, though. I'll take that memory with me, cherish it always. I love you Katniss." He places a kiss on the top of my head then we turn to leave. I don't know how to respond, so I don't.

As we march silently back to the Seam, only one thought keeps replaying through my mind. One that makes me hate myself. _I don't know what will be worse, if he doesn't come back or if he actually does._

_**Chapter One**_

**Katniss's POV**

Gale is gone. He crept away in the middle of the night, hours after we were together. He and a few others stole away to join the rebellion. I haven't heard from him in over a month, but I don't expect to. It's not as if he'll be able to simply drop a letter with the postmaster.

His mother, Hazelle, is beside herself. Gale's absence, besides breaking her heart and making her fear for his life, has left her to care for her three other children with hardly no income. Gale worked at the mines, his paycheck basically providing for the whole household. She takes in laundry when she can but most of us in the Seam don't have the expendable money to pay for her services. A few Merchant families come to her, but not many. I help her out as much as possible with my hunting, but there's only so much I can do as well. I still have to put food on my family's table too.

The Peacekeepers have been by several times, asking various questions about Gale and the others that left. Who their friends were, where they went, things they talked about. No one tells them anything. Every time I see a Peacekeeper, whether it be on the street in passing or when they knock on my door, my heart stops. It's not unheard of to be imprisoned simply for knowing a dissident.

I rise early today, hoping to be back from the woods before school begins. I slowly pull on my warmest clothes. Even though it's still early in the fall, the temperature can be quite cool deep in the forest. The last thing I pull on is my old leather jacket. It is my most prized possession, one of only two things I have that was my fathers.

My father died when I was eleven and Gale was thirteen. He and Gale's father and several others were caught in an explosion deep in the mines where they worked. That's actually the reason Gale and I are even friends. I met him in the forest, doing my best to forage and hunt for food when I ran across him. In the beginning it was a begrudged partnership, forged from the need to survive. Over the years we have grown close, as close as two people can get. It was perfect until this summer, when Gale declared his love for me. I tried hard to return his feelings, I buried deep inside myself searching for the possibility that I could love him too, but I couldn't. In the end I knew it wouldn't be fair to either of us to lie like that. In the end we'd just hate each other.

For a few weeks after he told me his feelings, things between us was strained. I didn't know what to do, what to say. He kept looking at me with eyes full of hope and unspoken pleas, touching my face or hair. Finally, things resumed back to normal and he stopped gazing at me with those questioning eyes. But honestly, things were never the same. There was still a tiny bit of oddness lingering in the air whenever we were together. I began to miss the old, easy camaraderie that we had shared.

Now, I was seventeen and Gale nineteen. After high school Gale had grudgingly applied to the mines, resigning himself to the same life his father had lived. I'm in my last year of school, and frankly, my future looks just as dim. Most of the girls I go to school with plan for a marriage, even one of convenience, to provide for them. I refuse. I've never wanted marriage, or children for that matter. After watching my mother suffer and fall apart from my father's death, I knew that I would never allow myself that fate.

It took years after my father's death for my mother to pull herself together. It almost took all of us dying for to eventually come around. It was all I could do to provide us _anything_ to eat, and that included rummaging through garbage bins in the middle of the night.

Peeta Mellark saved us from dying. He took a beating to throw me two loaves of burnt bread in the pouring rain. Two loaves that I ran home and was able to feed my family with. That night, I laid awake trying in vain to find the words to thank him for his generosity. The next day at school, finding his eyes on me, my courage failed me and I couldn't do it. As I lowered my eyes to the ground instead, I noticed a dandelion, bright and yellow. And then it dawned on me how I could feed my family. That's when I became a hunter, a forager. And ever since, though I've never been able to thank him for his kindness, Peeta Mellark has always remained my dandelion. A bright sun in an otherwise grey and dreary life. But I try not to dwell on Peeta and the way I've failed him.

It's not as if I've never had another opportunity to repay his kindness. He and I have gone to school together since kindergarten. We've shared classes, passed each other in the halls of school. And so many times I've caught him staring, his beautiful blue eyes boring into mine. But when I look his way, he averts his eyes and moves on. I also try not to dwell on the way he makes me feel every time he stares at me. It's like a million butterflies have hatched in my stomach, fluttering around in there. My heart will speed up until I'm sure it will burst from chest. My body breaks out in a cold sweat and I find myself struggling to breathe.

I wonder, sometimes, if my aversion to marriage isn't also based on Peeta Mellark. Because I'm not stupid. Someone as generous and kind, someone as handsome as Peeta would never look my way. Not for that. He stares, I think, because we both know he saved my life, took a beating for it, and I never, not once, ever said even a simple 'thank you' for it. How he must hate me. And how I secretly love him.

I scrub my face in the icy water of the washstand, pulling myself back to the present. Best not to think of things like that, especially Peeta Mellark. He's a pipe dream that I've struggled to suppress for years.

I don't bother leaving a not for mother as to where I'll be, but she has left me one. It's a list of herbs and plants she needs while I'm in the forest. She's the district's unofficial apothecarian. In truth, she was once a legitimate one. Her parents, long since dead, ran the now defunct apothecary. After she met my father and married him, she was basically shunned from her former friends in the merchant area. Except for Peeta's father, Mr. Mellark. My mother doesn't talk much about her former life, but she did tell me once, that she and Mr. Mellark were very close, very good friends. After his wife died four years ago, they slowly rekindled their friendship.

Suddenly, as I collect my hunting bag to leave, my stomach turns itself inside out and I find myself vomiting. My stomach rolls and lurches, until I'm left dry heaving painfully. I rinse my mouth out, recalling that that's the fifth day in a row I've done that. Now that I think about it, I have been feeling off lately. My breasts have been tender and I've been extremely tired.

I think nothing of it, the nausea has passed, and I head off for the forest. I trudge, quickly but quietly, to my favorite spot to watch for game. As I wait, listening for the sounds of an animal, my brain cries out to me, something that's been right in front of my face the whole time. _I'm late! I'm late and I've been throwing up!_ My heart starts pounding in chest like a caged animal desperately trying to break free. It's been well over a month since I let Gale do that to me. And he came inside of me.

I drop to my hands and knees, suddenly, as the acid and bile rise up my throat and I spew it out. What if I am pregnant? If I am, then it's all over for me, for us. There's no way that my family can make it with yet another mouth to feed.

I pull myself up, shakily, and head home, my head down in shame. I have to tell my mother.

**Peeta's POV**

I rise slowly, still exhausted from being up so late, to plod mechanically to the bathroom.

"PEETA! GET UP NOW!" I hear my father bellow up the stairs, the fourth time now.

"I'm up, Dad!" I answer loudly, then resume brushing my teeth. I throw some cold water on my face and pull a comb through my unruly blonde locks, then smile into the bathroom mirror. I've been doing that a lot lately, practicing my smile. It's so hard to keep up appearances some days.

After I pull on my school clothes, just some jeans and an old t-shirt, I throw myself down at the kitchen table to breakfast, though here lately I haven't had much of an appetite. I know why I've been down lately, but I can't really talk about it to anyone. Because it's stupid. At least that's what I think people will say. Her name is Katniss Everdeen and I love her.

I know what everyone would say: that I couldn't possibly know what love is, or that I'm too young, or hell, that I've never even spoken to the her, but I do.

I remember the day that I first saw her, that first day of school, when she stood up and sang so beautifully. My father told me the story of how he and her mother had been friends, how he had wanted to marry her. I've watched her over the years, watched as she wasted away when her father died, how she grew quiet and withdrawn. I threw her that bread because I didn't know else to do, how else to help her. I've watched her grow into the woman she is now, quiet and strong. But she's intimidating, she's a warrior. And no matter how hard I try to work my nerves up, to convince myself to be brave and talk to her, I can't. So I watch her, stare at her, and pine for her. But now it's the last year of school and I know my time is running out. And that's why I've been down lately. Because soon, too soon, she'll be gone and out of my life forever.

"Just talk to her Peeta." My father says, kindly, as he pats me on the shoulder from behind.

"I can't." I whisper, dejectedly, and drop my head.

My father figured out how I felt about Katniss several years ago. He's never prodded or pushed, never judged or deterred me about her. He listens when I come to him, he offers advice when I seek it out, and most importantly, he provides a sympathetic ear to comfort me with.

When my mother died, I'm ashamed to say, we didn't really mourn her. I couldn't remember a time I felt any sort of love or even fondness for her. I'd been born into a world where she dispensed anger and fists over love and tender hugs. I've never known a mother worthy of that title. My father, I think, mourned who she used to be, the woman he'd married years ago. But the one he buried was a monster that he was glad to be rid of. We don't discuss that. We both know how the other feels, and carry our own guilt in the matter.

But in the years after her death, my father has opened up again, become my father again. He can laugh now, we can share our secrets or talk about our fears without her ridicule. We can breathe again, it seems. The one thing he doesn't really talk to me about is his re-kindled friendship with Ms. Everdeen, Katniss's mother. I don't push or pry; I give the same courtesies he affords me.

"Yes, you can. I don't want you to shy away from this until it's too late. Believe you me, Peeta, regret is a heavy burden to bear." His eyes, the same bright blue as mine, look at me with kindness.

"I know,' I respond. "I better get to school."

I find I've torn my toast to small pieces rather than eaten any. I rise, hug him warmly, then toss the bits out the door to the birds.

I try again to give myself a pep talk on the way to school. _If you never say anything, then you'll never know. One way or another, at least you'd know._ But sometimes, not knowing is better. If I never talk to her, tell her how I feel, I'll at least think I have a small possibility of her liking me back. When I do ask, and I find she feels nothing for me at all, then all hope's gone forever. I kick a stray rock and feel my shoulders slump further.

Katniss and I share two classes this semester. Second period: math and fourth: art. Katniss couldn't draw a straight line with a ruler, but she's sharp as a tack in math. I don't do as well in math, simply because I think I spend more time staring at the back of her head than listening to anything the teacher says. Art, on the other hand is my favorite subject and one I excel in.

During lunch, I watch her slowly walk to her usual table. Madge, the mayor's daughter, and her only 'friend' at school is already there. They usually sit, the whole lunch period, heads down concentrating on their meals. Occasionally they make small talk or work on homework. Her eyes are tinged with red, as if she'd been crying earlier. Her steps are slow and automatic. Even during math she sat with her head down, not even bothering to open her book. Something is definitely wrong with her.

She sits down, not even acknowledging Madge, and puts her head down on the table. I begin to get worried. What could be so wrong that she'd wear her emotions so openly. I've studied Katniss for years, and if I know one thing about her, it's that she keeps a tight lid on what she's feeling.

All too soon lunch time is over and reluctantly I get up to toss my picked over lunch in the trash. She's still got her head down on the table and Madge has already left. I don't want her to get into trouble. Slowly I come to stand next to her table, then finding courage, I sit down in the chair to her right.

"Katniss," I touch her shoulder gently. "Katniss, it's time to go."

She turns her head, still resting on her folded arms, to peer over at me. Her eyes are ringed in red, so she's definitely been crying. She offers me a tiny smile, one that I echo back to her.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She doesn't respond for a few seconds, and just as I'm about to ask again, Principle Trinket shuffles over.

"Peeta, Katniss, is there a problem?" Her voice is high and shrilly, as usual, but her face is kind. I've always liked Miss Trinket despite her seeming ignorance of some of the poverty and hardships of the Seam residents. Her heart seems to be in the right place, even if she seems to miss the mark quite often.

"No, Miss Trinket." Katniss responds. I'm grateful because I wasn't sure what to say. "I fell asleep and Peeta was trying to wake me so I wouldn't miss class." Katniss's usual scowl was absent from her face. In it's stead was a dejected blankness in her beautiful, stormy eyes.

"Peeta, how thoughtful of you!" Miss Trinket pats me on the shoulder. "Well, you two should get going. Don't want to be late." She didn't wait for a response, just toddled off in her six inch bright purple heels. At least today her heels matched her jacket and skirt. Usually she is just an odd mixture of colors and textures.

Katniss rose from the table and gathered her bag. She turned her eyes to me again. "Thanks again, Peeta." She's off, leaving me standing there staring in her wake.

"She talked to me." Today was the first time I've shared words with Katniss in a very long time. I couldn't help the goofy grin that plastered across my cheeks. Even though something's wrong with her, she still spoke to me. _See, you talked to her and she responded to you. All you have to do is talk to her._ Even though it wasn't what I longed to share with her, it was a start.

I hurried to class before the next bell rang

**Katniss's POV**

Finally school was over for the day. It was pure torture, fighting to pretend everything was normal, walking to classes, interacting with teachers and students, not bursting out in tears.

But I dreaded going home as much as I had dreaded going to school this morning.

I'd headed home this morning in a daze, my mind still trying to wrap itself around the possibility of being pregnant. Even though I'm only two weeks late, I've always been as regular as clockwork in that department. I'm never sick, at least not like that, and I usually have a high energy level even when I'm sleep deprived. All in all, I've never felt like this before.

My stomach was in tight knots by the time I had gotten home. I had found my mother stirring around in the kitchen, brewing a pot of coffee before she began her day. She looked up at my entrance and then a look of worry etched into her brows and lips.

"Katniss, honey, what's wrong?" She asked, striding over to place the back of her hand on my forehead.

I opened my mouth several times, trying to find the words to tell her, when suddenly I burst into tears. She pulled me into her, letting my cry, waiting until my sobs had eased off into hiccups and sniffles. She ran her hand across my back in slow circles and pats all the while.

When I had finished, she retrieved a handful of tissues, then pulled me into the spare room that she'd converted to her work space when she began practicing again. I sat on the exam table and dabbed at my eyes.

"Now, tell me what's wrong." Her eyes were patient but expectant. I stared into them, a very similar blue to that of Peeta's. His were brighter. Her's is a more subdued, faded hue of blue.

I knew I didn't want to share the entire story of that day. If I was going to be honest with myself, I felt ashamed and cheap. I had let Gale do something that I wasn't ready for and didn't want to do with him. If he came home, he'd demand to marry me and then I'd be stuck with him for the rest of my life.

_That sounds awful, I know, but I don't love him! I don't want to spend the rest of my life pretending something I don't feel, trying to make up for something that I can't help not being._

And it's true. If I told who the father was, when Gale came back, no matter how I felt, I'd be forced to live a life with him I've never wanted. _Don't lie. You DO want that life, just with someone else._ Thoughts like that only lead to heartache. I squash it as soon it rises up and tell myself, again, I don't want to get married. To anyone.

She's waiting on me, waiting on me to spill my guts. So I do. I tell her how I've been feeling: the fatigue, the nausea, the tender breasts. Her face takes on a passivity that I associate with her patients, with separation. I tell her when it happened, but not where or with who. Then I shut my eyes and drop my head.

She doesn't say anything. Not for a while. We sit in the quiet room, listening to each other breathing, me waiting for her to do something. Then she clears her throat and asks one question.

"Why?"

That throws me off. I expected who, so I stumble with my words. Which isn't surprising. I've never been good with words.

"It just happened." I whisper. And that's the truth. I let it, and it just happened.

"Well, obviously that's all you're going to tell me right now." She raised an eyebrow, waiting to see if I'd volunteered more. I bit my lips between my teeth.

"Okay. First things first." She gets up and starts rummaging around her supplies, pulling out vials of this and that. Finally she settles on a small bottle of clear liquid, topped with a dropper, and a small clear cup.

"Here, take this to the bathroom. I think you know what to do?" She held the cup out, on her outstretched palm. I timidly took it, suddenly feeling like a small girl again, then left for the bathroom.

After I fill the cup, I stand there staring at myself in the mirror. I don't look any different. There's no huge glowing letter "P" on my forehead. I return to my mother's exam room.

She takes the cup from me silently, setting it on her work station, then pinches off three drops of the clear liquid from the stopper.

"It'll take a few minutes, but if this turns blue, then yes, you're pregnant."

I wring my hands as I watch the cup while my mother puts her supplies away. She turns back to the cup and crosses her arms over her chest. It only takes a minute more, then the contents of the cup turn blue in seconds. My breath catches and my heart squeezes in my chest tightly.

"Okay. We know for sure now." My mother turns to me and sighs wearily. "Just go to school, and then we'll figure this out this evening."

"Okay," I whisper. "Mom, I'm-" I start, but she just leaves the room. I can hear her going up the stairs, the steps creaking under her slender feet. I leave for school.

I shake myself, coming back to the here and now. There's no way around this, I have to go home. So I suck it up and quicken my pace.

She's not home when I get there, so I perch on the edge of the couch in the silence. Prim should be home already, since elementary school lets out before we do, but she's not here either. _Prim!_ I hadn't thought of her til now. How was she going to react to this news? It is the thought of her being ashamed of me that hits me the hardest. I had struggled for years to take care of us, but Prim more than my mother or me. I'd gone without meals so many times so that she'd have something to put in her belly. I'd worn rags just so she'd been able to get a new shirt or a pair of pants. Her opinion of me, though she was only thirteen, was most important. I felt nauseous again, just thinking of her.

Suddenly, the old, dusty television that sat in the corner of our meager living room burst into life. Here in District 12, like all the other districts I assume, owning a television is mandatory. There is never anything on it that is worth watching, just some silly Capitol shows about romance or clothes too hideous to imagine wearing, or most tortuously, cooking shows showcasing some of the most sumptuous meals I've ever seen. The only thing you manage to do by watching television is feel worse about your life.

But occasionally, President Snow will have something aired that is mandatory to watch. In that case, all the televisions in the district would automatically turn on, even those in the Justice Building, and everyone would stop to watch it. It usually aired for about an hour, non stop and on repeat so that everyone would have the change to see it. I glanced over at the set, nervous. It was never a heartwarming show that the President would air.

President Snow himself sat there, staring back at me. "Citizens of Panem, I am saddened to reveal an assassination attempt was discovered by several young men late yesterday. These men were caught in the Capitol Building red handed, with evidence of leading an uprising. I am as concerned for your safety as much as I am mine-"

"Bullshit" I mutter to the screen.

"and therefore with a heavy heart am forced to carry out the highest level of punishment. These men-" and at that the faces of several men, young and old, start flashing across the screen, seven in all. I gasp when I see Gale. "will be executed immediately."

"NO!" I cry out, but I can't wrench my eyes from the television.

The next scene was a large, square room, with those same men standing in a row. Their faces were bruised and bloody, their bodies beaten and weary. A row of Peacekeepers, seven of them as well, face Gale and the others. Gale looks over at the camera, gazes right in my eyes and I see the fear and terror shining out. He mouths the words "I'm sorry". A sob escapes my throat. Without warning the Peacekeepers open fire and I watch as the rebels jitter then fall, lifeless to the floor.

I'm numb. I can't breathe, my heart has stopped and my brain is shutting down. Suddenly I burst into tears, loud braying sobs that tear from my throat. Gale is dead. My best friend is dead. _And you said it'd be better if he never came back._ But I didn't mean it that way. The guilt of it all, the stress of the pregnancy, the sorrow and anger of Gale's demise wash through me, and I start shutting down.

**Chapter Two**

**Peeta's POV**

My father's waiting for me when I get home from school. Normally I help run the bakery from four to eight, when the bakery closes. But Rhyse, my brother, tells me that dad wants to see me. I climb the stairs to our living quarters, trepidation staring to gnaw at me.

I find my father sitting in the sparse living room, perched on the edge of a chair. He's wringing his hands, and a queasy look rides his features. Trepidation gives way to fear.

"Dad?" I ask, suddenly timid.

Her perks up when he hears my voice, looking over at me.

"Peeta, please, sit down." He motions to the couch across from him. I sit, pleading with my eyes for him to just spill it.

"I need to talk to you about something, ask you something. It's very serious and important, and not to be entered into lightly. I want you to think long and hard before you answer me." And then fear gives way to terror.

"What is it, Dad?" I ask, my voice breaking up in fear.

He takes a deep breath and begins. "Ms. Everdeen came to see me today. She needed advice on something. It seems that Katniss is pregnant."

The breath in my lungs whoosh out of me. How could this happen? My heart sinks, and I realize I've forever lost my chance.

"She isn't sure what she should do about the situation." He continues.

"What's there to do?" I ask, dejectedly. "Obviously, she'll get married." My eyes close, my heart breaking.

"Listen to me Peeta, let me finish."

I open my eyes to him, running a shaky hand through my hair.

"Katniss isn't engaged. She isn't even courting anyone, as far as her mother knows. She won't say who's it is, and there's no suitors to claim the baby. Olive is beside herself. Katniss is going to face a very hard future. She'll have no viable income, no husband to provide for her, and frankly Olive said that they struggle as it is, much less with another mouth to feed. They won't make it when this baby comes."

I nod in a vague way. She's not seeing anyone? Then how did she get pregnant? A fierce anger washes through me at the thought of someone taking advantage of her, possibly against her will.

My father can read my face like a book, apparently, and leans forward to squeeze my shoulder. "Calm down and just listen to me, Peeta. Olive was near to tears, and she's terrified of what's going to happen. I told her to give me a day, that I had an idea and to let me see what I could think of. I'm going to repeat myself: Katniss needs help. She needs someone to help provide for her, to take care of her, watch out for her. She needs a husband. BUT this isn't going to be easy-"

"I'll do it. I'll marry her, Dad." I burst out, finally seeing what he is getting at.

"You need to think this through. This isn't going to be easy, Peeta. It's not going to be like playing house. You two are only seventeen. People are going to talk, they're going to say mean, bad things about the two of you. This isn't your baby, Peeta. You'd be raising another man's child." His blue eyes, now calm and focused, bore into me.

And all those things are true, this won't be easy. We are really young, probably too young to be even harboring the notion of marriage. But as far as the baby, yes it may have been conceived by another man, but I would be it's father. It's not who puts the baby in a woman that makes a father, but who's there when it comes out.

But above all else, Katniss needs help, even if she'll be furious about taking it, if I know her as well as I think I do. And furious is probably too soft a word. She's not going to like this. In fact, she may not go for it at all.

"I understand all that," I say at last. "But it would be my child, if I'm the one there to help take care of it. I love Katniss, and I'll do anything I can to help her out. I want to do this, if she'll let me. I want to take care of her, help provide for her and the baby."

"Peeta, you have to know, realize, that she may never feel about you the way you do her. Could you live with that for the rest of your life?" He levels his eyes to me.

Could I? Could I spend the next fifty or sixty years, hell longer possibly, killing myself for her, doing anything humanly possible, giving her the best of everything I can provide, knowing that she doesn't feel the same devotion and unfaltering love for me? But the alternative is nothing at all, for Katniss would be forever out of my reach. It's this or none.

"I can't live without her. I'd never be happy, not for the rest of my life, without her. I know I'm only seventeen, but this I'm sure about. I'll never love another girl like I love Katniss. I'd never love again."

My father rises from his seat and extends his hands. I rise quickly and he pulls me in for a tight hug. "I love you, son, you know that. And I want the very best for you. I hope this is it."

"It is, I'm sure it is." I respond, whispered quietly in sudden apprehension.

"Now we just have to convince the bride." He laughs, pulling out of the hug to slap me on the back. "I don't envy you on that one."

I don't envy me either. Katniss can be very stubborn when she doesn't want to something, and that's being kind. But then a thought hits me so hard, it's as if I've just taken a punch to gut.

"Dad," I say freezing. "What if she doesn't want to do this? What if she hates me so much that I'd be the worst solution she could think of."

"Why would you say that?" He asks fiercely. "You're a great kid, Peeta, or rather I should say man, now. And besides, I highly doubt she hates you."

But I don't know. And that fear keeps biting away at me.

**Katniss's POV**

I laid there for a long time. Time itself seemed to ebb and flow and it could have been ten minutes or ten hours. All I could see were memories and snippets of Gale and I. The day he caught me inspecting his snares in the woods, the hours spent in each other's company talking and sharing secrets, the day we were together.

It all keeps playing over and over in my head when I hear my mother's voice from far away. Little by little, it gets closer and then she's shaking me. Her eyes are full of fear and roam over my body looking for the source of my stupor.

"What is it?" She asks, her voice high and reedy.

"Gale...Gale is dead." And tears overtake me again.

Eventually she gets me to calm down, and now I'm sitting on the edge of the couch sipping some sort of herbal tea. I tell her what I saw on television, the death of Gale. She bursts into tears and pulls me into her arms.

"Poor Hazelle," she says. "This is going to kill her."

Finally after a few minutes, she gains control of herself. She dabs the remaining tears from her eyes. I scrub mine with the back of my hand.

"Katniss, we need to talk." Before she can get any further, there's a knock at the door. I gaze dejectedly out the grimy window. She retreats to answer the door, and returns but I don't turn to look at her. I keep my eyes on the window.

"Katniss, we have visitors. And we need to talk." I turn, slowly, numbly, to see who's here. My breath catches as I see Peeta and his father enter behind my mother. He catches my eyes with his, his tender blue eyes, and I simply drop mine to the floor.

_You should just give up on him right now, he's out of your reach. He deserves better than you._

And I know that. Peeta Mellark, the best person I know, deserves better than a girl like me.

Mother seats Peeta and Mr. Mellark on the love seat that's at a right angle to the couch I'm on, the sits down beside me.

"Prim's upstairs. I told her not to come down right not, so we won't be disturbed. Can I get anyone anything?"

"Oh, no thanks Olive." Mr. Mellark seems to steady himself. "I've talked to Peeta about what we discussed earlier-"

And then it hits me what he's just said. My mother told him and he's told Peeta! How could she do this to me? I gaze over at her, leveling my eyes, anger flashing through them. How in the hell could she do this? I open my mouth, not even sure what I'm about to spew at her when Mr. Mellark cuts me off.

"Katniss, please, if I may. Before you unleash what I am sure is a very justified tirade, just hear us out." He paused to let me react. My eyes dart over to Peeta and he's staring at me intensely. I can feel my face redden, burning in shame, then drop them to the floor again. I can't face him, his judgments. I nod woodenly.

"Olive was right when she said that your future is very limited Katniss. I know this must be very scary for you, but Peeta and I feel we've found a solution to this situation. That is if you will agree as well. None of this will be against your will, Katniss." He adds, his voice gentle.

"None of what?" I ask timidly. I don't understand what he's implying.

"Katniss, will you marry me?" Peeta asks, dropping to one knee.

**A/N pt. 2:**

**I usually only write from Peeta's pov, which I find ironic since I'm female. There's just something about Katniss that I struggle with, writing wise. But, in my opinion, this story wouldn't be as good from his eyes only. I say that to say this: please bear with me while writing as her. I'm trying.**

**Also, some of you reading this may know I'm currently working on another story. I have not abandoned it, I promise. I just got bit by a plot bunny and as hard as I tried to work on my other piece, this one wouldn't go away. So I sat down, wrote this until I got it out, so that I can go back to my other work. **

**That means I'm going to try my best to finish that before I get back to this, BUT I'm almost done with it so it shouldn't take long. Honestly, I wanted to publish this in the meantime to get a feel of it's reception and see what people think about it. So please, review away. I always love to hear from you.**

**Lastly, this is semi-canon. There are no Hunger Games, but the struggles and the rebellion of the people remain. Katniss and Peeta will probably be OOC on and off as well, especially Katniss.**


	2. Part 2

**Chapter Three**

**Katniss's POV**

The room was so quiet I could hear a pin drop. Three pairs of eyes pinned me in my seat, but yet I could meet none of them. My head was spinning, my thoughts erratic.

"Perhaps we should give them a minute or two, to discuss things." My mother announced to the room before she and Mr. Mellark departed. My hands twisted and wrung themselves in my lap and finally I brought my eyes to meet Peeta's.

His steadfast gaze never faltered from me, kind and patient. My mouth opened then snapped shut several times as I tried to find the words, any words, to speak.

"Go ahead, Katniss. I know you must be confused, scared. This is a lot to take in right now." His face was plaintive and open but he never attempted to move closer to me or touch me.

"Why?" I finally got out. "I don't understand what you and your father are doing here, why you're asking me to marry you."

"Your mother came to my father today with this. He explained the whole situation and, well..." Peeta was one of the most eloquent speakers I knew. He could charm anyone with his golden tongue and friendly, warm demeanor. But for the first time he was sputtering and stumbling against his words. "I thought that maybe this was the best solution. I mean, if it's what you wanted." He dropped his eyes and ran the sneaker of his toe along a plank of the wooden floor, his hands fidgeting and worrying themselves.

"But I still don't understand why. I couldn't ask you to tie yourself to someone like me. You've got your whole life to live. You shouldn't suffer because I made a mistake." Then add dejectedly, "Besides, it's not even your mistake." I absently chewed on my bottom lip while pulling a hangnail from my thumb with the other hand.

For the first time, Peeta touched me. He slowly came around and lowered himself next to me on the sofa, turning to face me. He took one of my hands, the one with the ragged hangnail, and clasped it between his. The proximity of him, his nearness, wasn't lost on me. My breath hitched in my throat. His hands were large, enveloping mine in his dry, warm grip. I could swear that when his hands first touched mine a small blip of electricity shot through me. His hands were trembling slightly and for some reason that endeared him to me even more. His nearness set my heart thumping wildly.

"Katniss I would be proud to be your husband. I've cared for you for a while now, I've just been too scared to say anything. If you need help, if you need someone to rely on, I'd be honored to be that person. Quite frankly, right now in your life, you're going to need someone to depend on. I hope you let me in, let me be that person."

And if I were to be honest with myself, I did want him to be that man. I was scared, and I didn't want to have to go through this alone. But I couldn't condemn him to bear the burden of my mistake.

"Peeta, I can't let you do this. It wouldn't be fair to you." I whispered. His thumb had begun to worry circles into my palm.

"Please let me decide what I want. I want to do this, very much. I could never live with myself if I stood back and watched you struggle and bear this alone." He brought a hand to my face, tilting it to force my eyes to his. "I want you." His voice was a whisper and I could barely discern the words.

Against my better judgment I gave in. His blue eyes, deep pools of summer sky, latched onto me and so help me I wanted him to want me. I wanted him.

"Okay," I whispered back, "I'll marry you, Peeta."

His face lit up like the sun breaking through a tangle of clouds and my breath caught in my throat. I was taken by his utter beauty. His selflessness, his innate goodness, his charm and compassion: all these things made him the beautiful person he was. And for some reason he wanted to be with me.

Please don't let me hurt him, I fervently prayed, please let me give him what he wants, what he deserves.

_Gale deserved to be loved. He deserved to be happy and whole._

And he did. Was I destined to only hurt those who cared about me?

**Peeta's POV**

I felt like I was losing, losing the only chance I'd have to make her see how much I truly wanted this. I was afraid of revealing too much to her for fear of scaring her off. I couldn't just come right out and declare my undying love for her. Besides, even I knew how creepy that was. In all reality, we were little more than strangers.

But in the end, I couldn't hold back everything and I'd whispered, so softly that maybe she wouldn't hear, that I wanted her. I watched her stormy eyes debate, fight an inner struggle that I couldn't sway, and then finally she'd whispered the words I'd been waiting for, hoping for.

"Okay," she whispered, "I'll marry you, Peeta."

It was as if my whole world had come together to right itself. "You won't regret this, Katniss.' I beamed at her, my heart swollen with joy. "I promise you, we'll make this work. I'll be the husband you deserve."

I had heard the way she described herself, as ' someone like me ' and while I hadn't acknowledged it, I wouldn't forget it either. Somehow I would make her see herself for who she really was: an amazing and beautiful girl. The girl I would always be in love with.

"Well, we should tell our parents." I stood, keeping her hand in mine, loath to let it go, and led her to where my father and her mother had disappeared to .

We found them sitting in the kitchen, sipping mugs of coffee. For the first time I truly let my eyes wander. I took in the shabby room and the small attempts to make it more homier. The faded curtains that had once been an ivory lace, now faded with time to a dingy yellow. The walls were fading and peeling, the design on the paper hard to make out. The cabinets and counter tops were made of a cheap quality wood and bore many dents and gouges.

The appliances, a small stove and a refrigerator that gave out a loud clanking noise, were both off-white and well past their prime. A battered coffee maker and a toaster sat on the counters. But everything was clean and tidy. While it was apparent they didn't have much of anything, they tried. My heart went out to Katniss and her family. I vowed to myself I'd giver her everything I could, everything she deserved, to make her happy.

My father and Ms. Everdeen were seated at a small, circular oak table flanked by three wobbly, wooden chairs. But the attempts to liven the room did not go unnoticed. There were a few brightly colored rag rugs scattered around the room. One in front of the sink, another at the thresh hold to the back door and one in the archway where we stood. There were three place mats at the table and a tiny, chipped vase with a few artificial dandelions. Where one would find artificial dandelions, I couldn't guess.

While I took in the room, I could feel Katniss's eyes on me. When I turned to her, she dropped her eyes, a blush creeping up her face.

"There you two are." Her mother brought me out of my reverie. She was staring at us, her eyes dropping to take in our joined hands. A small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth momentarily. Suddenly Katniss pulled her hand from mine.

"I take it you two have made a decision?" She continued.

"Yes, Ma'am, we did. Or rather, Katniss did." I wanted to drape my arm around her waist, to give her some sort of support, but didn't dare.

Ms. Everdeen shot Katniss a look, arching her brow. "Well?"

"I said yes, Mama. I told him yes." Her voice wasn't a whisper, but it wasn't far off.

"Okay, then. We've got a lot to plan, or rather, you two do. There are some decisions that need to be made rather soon." She rose, without warning and retreated behind us into a closed door. I shot my father a questioning look but he kept his face neutral, nodding to me. Seconds later Ms. Everdeen returned with a stool and placed it at the table.

"Peeta, please sit down." She motioned toward the table. I waited until Katniss had slowly lowered herself into a chair before I dropped down to the stool, next to her.

"First off, I'm going to say, this is all on you two." She looked over at my father and he nodded his head in agreement. "This will be a marriage between the two of you and no one else. I'm not going to be the one to make the decisions or tell you two what needs to be done. I'm just going to help get you started, so to speak."

She looked at Katniss for a few seconds, seeming to size her up. "This is real. It's going to be a real marriage, for the rest of your lives. There's no running away from it." She gave Katniss a pointed look and honestly I felt a little exasperated at her innuendos toward her. "You two need to decide when you want to get married. I suggest the sooner the better, but it's up to you. Since you're both underage, I'll have to sign for you Katniss and Peeta, your father will have to sign for you. Until at least one of you is eighteen, you can't sign up for assigned housing so you'll have to live either here or at the bakery."

My father spoke up at last. "We've got more room at the bakery. They're more than welcome to live there."

"Okay, that will work. Frankly, we just don't have the room here. The last thing I'm going to mention is that you two will have to discuss this pregnancy. Katniss will start showing sooner that you think and people will talk."

"We'll be just fine." I say, somewhat gruffly and reach out to take Katniss's hand again.

"They'll be fine." She smiled grimly at my father, her tone sarcastic. What was her problem?

"Marriage is never easy, even when entered into under different circumstances. But some things you have to find out for yourselves. I'm not saying all this to be mean. Really I'm not. I just want you two to understand what you're getting into. It's not going to be easy and it's not always going to be fun. I'm sure there are going to be days when you're not even sure it's worth it. But you're going to be bringing up a little one. There's an innocent life at stake, here."

"I understand, Ms. Everdeen. I'm not taking this lightly, I promise you." My thumb resumed it's earlier pattern on her palm.

"Me either." Katniss's voice was strong and determined.

"Honestly, we just want you two to be happy." My father chimed in.

"Well, it's getting late and I think we need to be heading out." My father stood up from his chair.

"Katniss, can I walk you to school tomorrow?" I ask, turning to her.

"Actually, since tomorrow's Friday, why don't you two take the day off and make a few decisions? I'll be at the Hob most of the morning, so you two can talk in private." Ms. Everdeen offered.

"Sure, that would be fine." Katniss nodded.

"Okay. I'll be over around eight?" I ask.

"See you then." Katniss chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds before offering me a timid smile. I smiled back.

Ms. Everdeen held the door for us as we said our goodbyes.

**Chapter 4**

**Katniss's POV**

A part of me felt angry at my mother. Peeta and his father had just left and it seemed the whole time they were here, she'd treated me like a child or a simpleton. The implications she'd laid on my head or the looks she'd given me were maddening.

"Mother, what was with all the little looks and jabs at me."

"Katniss, I don't know what you're talking about." She was busy rinsing out the coffee mugs.

"You know what I"m talking about!" I practically screamed at her.

She sighed, as if a heavy burden were sitting on her chest. "Do you want some tea?" She asked dejectedly. That was usually her signal that she and I were about to have a 'heart to heart'.

"No, just talk to me. You made me look bad in front of Peeta and his father." We sat at the table.

"Katniss, a long time ago I was a merchant girl. I grew up in Merchant Row, all my friends were children of merchants and when I grew up I thought I'd marry a merchant boy. Sure, it was still District 12, but life wasn't that bad, at least not for me and my friends. But then I met your father.

"He was the most amazing man I'd ever met. He was handsome, don't get me wrong, one of the most handsomest men I'd ever seen, but there was something more to him. Some innate quality that made him so mesmerizing. I fell for him the first time I ever laid eyes on him; he stole my heart.

"And he fell for me too. But our love was forbidden. Back then, Merchants and Seams didn't mix, not ever." There was a hard emphasis on ever. "The day I ran off with your father was the day that Merchant Row forgot I existed. My parents treated me as if I had died. We lived less than a mile away and they never once stepped foot in our home. Or even acknowledged that we had a home, or a family.

"Life was hard. I thought we'd be okay, that love would be enough. But it's not. Love is what gets you through the hard patches but it won't make the hard patches go away. The reason I was so rough on you is because you two have already got two strikes against you. Your Daddy and I married for love, pure and simple. You and Peeta have a different kind of arrangement going on.

"I asked Elliott, Peeta's father, why he agreed to do this, but all he'd say is that Peeta cares a great deal for you. I'm hoping someday you'll return his feelings, if only slightly. I'm not saying you two will never love each other. But right now, that's not what this is. And on top of that, people are going to talk. They're going to say mean things to the two of you, imply things about you and criticize you two. But like I said, you'll be raising a little one. That baby has to come first, no matter what.

"That's what I was trying to say to you two, to imply. You need to know all that, to remember all that."

Suddenly Prim's voice echoed down the stairs. True to her word, she's stayed in our room the whole evening. "Momma? When's dinner? I'm starving!"

"Not too much longer, Prim." She turned to me. "I think that's a lot to think about. Why don't you go lay down and run it through your head?" She rose and patted me on the shoulder, then suddenly pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Katniss, this has been a lot to process but remember, I love you."

"You're not mad at me?" My voice trembled.

"I'm not mad. I was hurt at first, but now I just wish things could be different for you. That you'd be talking about marriage under different circumstances."

"I know, me too." But I knew that if it weren't for these circumstances, I'd never be talking about getting married period.

She pulled me back to run her thumb across my cheek in a soothing manner. "You know, Katniss, Peeta's a good boy and he'll do right by you. He'd give you the sun if you asked for it. I think it's a good match."

I thought of Peeta, imagining him in my mind. He is a good person, the best one I know. And I do love him.

"Me too Mama." I say softly before pulling away and drifting upstairs to my room.

**Peeta's POV**

As I walked home with my father, my mind was spinning. Everything was happening so fast. In one day I'd gone from being hopelessly in love with Katniss, doomed to carry an unrequited love for her, to her fiance and an expectant father. What did I know about being a husband, much less a dad?

"Dad, how did you know you wanted to marry Mother?" I knew that once he'd wanted to marry Ms. Everdeen, but I'd never heard the story of how he ended up with my mother. "How did you know how to be a good husband and father?"

"Honestly it's not something you know, it's something you learn. And I don't doubt that you'll learn, Peeta." He clapped me on the shoulder.

"And to answer you first question, well I... After Olive married Samuel Everdeen, I pretty much gave up on that part of my life, romance and marriage. But my parents were pressuring me and your mother kept coming around, and before I knew it, we were married. Life wasn't what either of us thought it'd be and in the end, we just brought each other down. But I have to say, the two best days of my life were the day you and your brother was born." He smiled absently, looking back into the past.

"I have better hopes for you, and somehow I just know you and Katniss will do a lot better than me and your mother. But the one thing I learned is this: be honest with each other Peeta. Honesty can make or break a marriage."

By this time we'd reached our house. I stood staring up at the looming, two story brick building. The bakery was on the first floor and our living quarters were on the second and third. The bakery's front consisted of two large picture windows displaying our goods and beyond I could see Rhyse manning the counter.

My father patted my back before pulling me into for a hug. "I want the best for you Peeta, I really do. And I knew this would be your only chance at finding it, that's why I came to you with this solution." He pulled me back to study my face. "Why don't you go on up to your room, it's been a long day."

I trudged around back to the side entrance of our house and climbed the steps, letting myself into the quiet, dark house.

An hour or so later, there was a slight knock on my bedroom door. "Come in," I called out. I hadn't been sleeping, just lost in deep thoughts.

My father stuck his head in the door before slipping in to sit on the bed next to me. He held out a small, black bag drawn closed with drawstrings. The bag itself had seen better days, I thought, as I noticed the worn and frayed seams of the bag and how one of the draw strings had started to unravel.

I took the bag, weighing it in my hand. It felt as it contained nothing but air.

"This was my mothers, and her mother's before her."

I shot him a puzzled expression. Why would he have something that was passed down to daughters?

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I was my parent's only child, and a son at that."

I pulled the pouch open and stuck my fingers in there. Finally I fished out an old, antique ring. It was a beautiful silver wedding band, inlaid with scrolling design along the outer edge. I thought it was beautiful.

"I want you to have this. It never felt right giving that to your mother, so I never did. My mother told me to give it to the woman I truly loved. I didn't get to do that, but I think somehow you will. So I'm passing it on to you to do with as you please. I have a feeling it'll find it's way to Katniss's finger, and that'd be wonderful. But if not... Well." He rose and walked to the door, holding it open, then turned back to face me.

"Things happen for a reason, Peeta. And we do the best we can with them."

**Chapter 5**

The next morning I rose early. I stood in the bathroom for a long time staring at my reflection. Was it just yesterday I was practicing my smile and now I couldn't stop my face from doing so?

I thought back to my father's cryptic words last night. One minute he's upbeat and excited, certain that Katniss and I will find happiness and love with our arranged marriage. Then, the next, he seems dejected and down trodden, warning against the worst. I have to believe it's because his own experience in the matter failed horribly, but what if it's not? Were Katniss and I doomed to fail? Could two people, as different as night and day make a marriage work, especially when love wasn't the binding tie?

I knew I loved Katniss, loved her wholeheartedly, but I wasn't a fool enough to harbor the notion she'd ever love me in return. The best I can hope for, I think, is a strong rapport. Maybe he's just trying to keep me level headed, realistic.

_You're Town and Seam...you think this is going to work?_ I pushed it away, determined to see the best and hope for the best. I couldn't give up now, when we'd just begun.

I dressed thoughtfully, adjusting the collar of my dark grey polo shirt. The jeans I had on were clean and carefully mended. I scrubbed at my hair again, wishing that the curls would for once lay flat and be presentable.

The night before I had lain in bed thinking about my future with Katniss. I had a plan. I was going to treat Katniss like any guy would a girl he's interested in. Even though we'd be married, I was going to flirt with her, ask her out and surprise her with gifts; be romantic. I planned on courting her and proving my feelings for her. I wanted to make her feel special. I hope that eventually she'd come to feel for me what I feel for her.

On the walk over, I strayed to the edge of the meadow and plucked a handful of vivid, wild flowers. I pass a few peacekeepers on the way but they ignored me, as they do everyone else that comes from Merchant Row. I've seen them hassle people just because that person was Seam, blackmail them from what little money that person had on them, rough them up just because they can. Tensions and violence can run high here in District 12 and no wonder. I hate the peacekeepers myself and I don't even live in the Seam. Someday I hope things can change for the better for us, especially those that live in the Seam.

**Katniss's POV**

A little before eight Peeta knocks on the door. My heart is thumping loudly and I wonder if he can hear it. I slowly ease the door open, suddenly shy and unsure of myself. Not for the first time, I wondered how it was my life ended up this way.

_You know exactly how you ended up here, what you did. And now you've drug Peeta into this mess._

I've been aware of Peeta for years and we hadn't so much as uttered two sentences to each other. We don't know anything about each other, really. It's like we're almost strangers. And now we're supposed to get married? Make a family? Build a life together?

_But this is Peeta. C'mon Katniss, you may be strangers, but you know him. And he's a good guy, he'll make you happy, he'll be good to you and your baby. Somehow, this can work._

But could it? It wasn't fair what I was doing. The guilt was weighing heavy in my heart.

I guess I stood there for too long, lost in my own muddled thoughts, because Peeta was staring at me with a edgy look, his normally calm eyes tinged with worry, concern. He took in my bleary, blood shot eyes, my wan pallor. When I had finally drifted off in the early hours this morning, nightmares had haunted my dreams. Gale dying, Gale pleading with me to save him, to give him the one thing he needed more than revenge. Gale's dead, grey eyes blaming me for allowing all this to happen.

I strained to present him with a smile. "Hello."

He pulled a small bouquet from behind his back, offering me the pretty wildflowers, ones that I loved to run my hands through as I strolled the meadow. How could he know they were some of my favorites? I took them from him, bringing them up to my face, inhaling their familiar, comforting aroma. "Thank you."

"Good Morning, Katniss." He stepped across the thresh hold when I moved back.

We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. He glanced around my shabby kitchen and the burn of humiliation stained my cheeks. My home was falling apart, a ramshackle that was more than I could keep up with. And my mother was less skilled at home repairs than I was.

Finally I found my words, asking him to sit while I returned to the stove, checking on the breakfast I was preparing for us. The eggs were doing fine, so I sifted through a cabinet until I found an old mason jar, filled it with water and stationed the flowers on the kitchen table next to my beloved dandelions.

"I'm making us something to eat. I hope you like eggs." I asked. I wanted to offer him more, but we honestly didn't have much else.

"That sounds great. Do you want any help?" His hands fidgeted in his lap.

"No. I'm not going to lie to you, I'm not a very good cook, but I can make a few things." Suddenly I realized that I shouldn't be informing him of all my shortcomings. He'd surely want someone who could be more domestic.

"I can cook pretty good. I"m sure we'll manage with the meals." He shot me a crooked grin. I felt my face redden under another blush and turned back to the stove.

We ate in silence for the most part. Peeta praised my cooking and scarfed down his scrambled eggs. I chewed slowly, still weary of morning sickness. There wasn't any sense wasting good food that would just come back up later on.

He watched me for a few minutes. "Surely that's not you're going to eat?" He asked.

I didn't want to tell him that I usually only ate once a day, most days; some days not at all. "I'm just not very hungry." I hedged. "Eating usually makes the morning sickness worse." His lips pressed together in a hard line.

"I'll eat later. Here." I rose and scraped the rest of my eggs onto his plate. "Really, I don't want them."

"No. I'm not eating your breakfast." He gently pushed the plate back across the table.

"Then I'll just throw them out. I'm not hungry." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He scowled at me a few seconds longer. "You're really stubborn, did you know that?" He asked, a smile playing across his lips, finally.

"I've been told." I answered. Finally, after he had polished off the rest of the meal, then I relaxed and loosened my body.

I rose to wash the dishes but he gently took them from my hands. "Here, let me."

"No, I can do it."

He sighed and placed the plates into the sink. "Come on, let's sit for a little bit." He took my hand and I felt that spark again at his touch. He led me to the living room with it's sorry furniture and dreary, drab atmosphere. I wished so much he didn't have to see my house.

He pulled me down onto the sofa and turned to face me, our bodies inches away. He was so close I could see just how long his eyelashes were, how they curled outwardly to frame his beautiful eyes. His chin and cheeks bore a hint of stubble and I noticed a small nick on the side of his neck where he must have cut himself shaving. His eyes, this close, contained minute specks of a darker blue and as I watched they seemed to darken.

My breath hitched in my throat as my eyes wandered down to his lips. They were full, the bottom one slightly more so and looked soft and inviting. They parted slightly as he drew in a deep breath. My eyes locked back onto his and he inched his face closer to me. Suddenly I wanted to kiss him so badly. Inch by inch, he lowered his mouth to mine.

Impulsively I leaned forward, capturing his lips, bringing my hands to rest against the sides of his face, holding him to me. His hands wrapped themselves around my waist, clutching tightly.

He moved his lips against mine, timidly, then with more courage. Our lips slanted and worked together until unexpectedly his tongue swiped across my bottom lip. I gasped, opening my mouth and his tongue darted, tangling with mine, before retreating.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, his breathing ragged and heavy. I lowered my hands from his face, but he kept his grip on me. Abruptly, he leaned forward again and placed a firm kiss on my lips, once then twice, then gave me the most amazing and beautiful smile.

"Wow." he whispered. He gazed at me, a look of pure adoration riding his handsome features, his darkened eyes hooded. One of his hands floated to my face to push back a stray lock. His thumb brushed along my lower lip leaving a heated prickle in it's wake.

Again he inclined his body to me and our lips melded together, working against each other.


	3. Part 3

**A/N: **

**Can I just say wow? The positive outpouring on this is - just wow.**

**A million thank yous to everyone! Your encouragement and kinds words are very humbling and flattering! I meant to say this in an author****'s note at the end of the last part but in my excitement to post I forgot til afterwards. :D **

**I do that a lot. I get so excited in posting a new chapter that later I'm like 'hey dummy, you didn't leave a thanks or a i don't own this line'. So just know if I forget to post an a/n, I'm still sincerely thanking each and every one of you for your interest and support. You make me squee like a fangirl.**

**And one last thing: I don't own the Hunger Games books, I'm just glad they exist.**

**Chapter Six**

**Peeta's POV**

I pulled back, my breath coming in ragged and heavy. I gazed at Katniss, her eyes a dark and stormy grey, her face a study in bliss. I realized my hands were still holding tight to her waist but I didn't move them. In fact, I wanted to run them along her body, seeking out her soft curves. She dropped her eyes, a rosy blush creeping up her neck and staining her cheeks in a very endearing and un-Katniss manner.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." I whispered to her. Her eyes, startled, flew up to meet mine. I grinned.

Reluctantly, I loosened my grip on her and placed my hands back into my lap, resting them on my thighs. Hers fidgeted nervously with the seam of the seat cushion beneath her.

"I guess we really do need to talk about some stuff." I said, breaking the sweet, heady spell twined around us.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Her eyes darted back to her hands.

I tilted her chin up, forcing her eyes to meet mine. "You don't have to shy away. I want you to be comfortable around me. I am going to be your husband." I laughed lightly.

"Peeta, can I ask you something?" She gushed, suddenly, her words running together.

"Sure, Katniss. You can ask me anything."

"Are you sure about this?" She chewed on her bottom lip.

"Yes, Katniss. Very much so. Unless..." I stammered. "Unless... Are you?"

"I'm sure. It's just, you don't have to do this. I feel like I'm ruining your life, or trapping you somehow. I-"

"Stop." I cut her off, leaning forward emphatically and grabbing her by the shoulders, looking her in the eye. "I want to marry you, Katniss. I wish you'd believe me.

"So, okay, we're not doing this the conventional way, but so what?" I shrugged. "I get to marry the girl I've cared about for a long time now. I get to share in her life and raise a child with her. It's a win-win situation for me. Okay?" I gave her a level stare, releasing her and leaning back against the couch.

"Okay." She nodded but I knew she wasn't convinced. She pulled her knees up to rest her chin on them, hugging her legs.

"Well, we really do need to talk about a few things. Namely when do you want to get married and where do you want to live until we can get our own place. I personally, think the sooner the better. As far as where, I'll leave that up to you. I'm happy either place."

"Not here." she bit out vehemently. "I don't want to live here, if that's okay with you. But we can get married whenever you want to. Sooner is better for me too."

"Okay. We can live at the bakery, that's no problem. So, what do you say about doing this tomorrow? We can move your stuff in tomorrow afternoon and settle in on Sunday. Then school on Monday." I didn't dare say out loud, but I was excited for Monday to come around. I couldn't wait to march in to school proudly with Katniss on my arm, the world finding out she was mine. But I had a sudden, devastating thought: would she stay mine?

"Katniss, I'm not going to pry, but I have to ask. Will the father want to claim his child? Claim you?" I held my breath, the fear twisting my insides.

Her complexion paled and she dropped her forehead to her knees. "No," she whispered. "He won't be coming back." She chewed at her bottom lip.

It was then that I knew, what I had been suspecting since the moment I learned of Katniss's pregnancy. Gale Hawthorne was the father. I hadn't mentioned to her that I had seen President Snow's broadcast because I didn't want to upset her again. But I knew Gale was dead. I'd watched him die too.

The only thing I couldn't quite figure out was the timing. Ms. Everdeen had come to my father before Gale had died. Or at least, before we'd seen it. Everyone knew that he and Katniss had been an item. I'd seen them together so much that the mere sight of him made my blood boil, made me want to punch something.

But that was something Katniss would have to tell me in her own time. At least I knew now that he'd not be coming to claim her and the baby.

_That's real nice, Peeta. Feeling the better man now, now that he's rotting in some pit?_

No I didn't feel good about my thoughts, but be damned if I could help them. I was glad Gale was dead. There, I acknowledged what had been gnawing at me since yesterday. And I felt like shit for it.

"Peeta, people are going to talk about us, about why we up and did this. What do we say?"

"We say we got married because we lo- wanted to." I caught myself before I could utter the word that would probably send her running. She didn't love me, probably would never love me.

"But what about when I start to show?", she continued. She didn't let on if she had heard my near slip-up, at least her face didn't.

"Katniss, this isn't the first early marriage and I'm sure it won't be the last. Remember a couple of year ago when the butcher's son and the grocer's daughter got married and about six month later she went into 'early labor'? I'm not judging. I'm just saying we aren't setting any precedents here."

She grew quiet, mulling things over.

"Katniss, can I ask you something?"

She looked over at me, pushing me forward with her eyes.

"I know I'm not, not really, but can we tell people this baby is mine?" It was my turn to worry my lip.

She nodded and took a deep breath, seeming to steel herself. "Of course. Because you will be, Peeta. You'll be it's father."

**Chapter Seven**

**Katniss's POV**

A large grin splayed across his face, giving him a boyish charm. You'd have thought I'd just given him the best news on the face of the planet, instead of impending fatherhood at the age of seventeen. I was still really scared about what we were doing, but Peeta was acting as if it were all pretend, or hell, not even life changing. We'll be getting married tomorrow, starting a life together, planning for a baby. Seventeen year old kids don't do that. And I didn't know if I was ready for any of it. And with Peeta being so nonchalant, how am I supposed to be reassured he's in this for the long haul; that when it gets harder, he's not going to bail?

I know he keeps saying how he cares for me, how he's cared for me for a while now. And the kiss we just shared was amazing, my true first kiss. But he doesn't even know me! How can he care for me and how can I believe him? I'm too scared to let my guard down and open my heart. When he finds out what I'm really like, how much is going to care for me then?

_You're going to ruin this boy's life, take away his goodness and make him hate you. When he finds out you can't do this right, you can't do anything right, then he's going to resent you for trapping him. The lights will leave his eyes, and they'll dull and fade to match your mother's. Dead eyes. You'll have killed his spirit. You'll have broken him._

Peeta's still smiling for all he's worth and the utter joy on his face takes my breath and makes my heart stutter. I do care for him and I really do want him to be the father of my baby, be my husband. But Peeta's a good person. In fact he the best person I know. And I'm not. I'm angry and bitter and I don't know how to talk to people. I'd rather run away when the something gets hard or I don't know what to do. I'd rather spend my days alone in the woods than in the midst of humanity.

Even now, I struggle with my relationship with my mother. Years ago, when my father died, she just checked out. She'd sit for days, not speaking, not eating, not recognizing she still had two children to take care of. She'd have let us starve and die if I didn't do what I did. And I still can't forgive her for it. At the age of eleven, I had to be both mother and father to my sister when I needed a them myself.

Now that she's better, and she wants her title of mother back, I'm just supposed to step back and act as if it never happened? And that pisses me off.

But I think what makes me the angriest is the fear that I'd be the same way. That's why I don't want to get married, and hoping to marry Peeta was only a safe pipe dream that I knew I'd never realize, him being Merchant and me being Seam. Loving him from afar was safe.

Because what if I did fall in love and get married? Fall in love so hard that when something happened, I too would fall apart and leave innocent children to starve and die?

And now all those fears and falling into place. So I'm torn. I want him so badly it hurts. I want to believe him when he says he cares. I want him to love me, marry me, be the father of my baby, of more babies. But my fears bite and claw at me, telling me how I'm not worthy, how I'll only ruin his life and drive him away. And when he's gone, I'll curl up in a ball and wither away.

But I can't let him know any of these things, I'm too scared to let him in.

"-walk?" His voice breaks into my thoughts and he's staring at me, waiting.

"I, uh...I"m sorry what?"

He smiles gently. " I said, it's such a lovely day, do you want to go for a walk?" He stands and holds out his hand to me, waiting. Knowing, somehow, that if I say yes, it's to so much more than a stroll through the district.

I stare at his face, his open, honest, handsome face. Up until now we've talked and planned. No one the wiser. But if I take his hand, and we step out into public and announce to the community our intentions, then it's final.

His eyes bore into me, but they don't judge, they don't plead, they don't criticize. He waits, patiently, for me. A dandelion in the spring, eternal and steadfast, giving hope and the promise of renewal.

I stare at his hand. His long, tapered fingers and large, flat palms. I see small scars and burn marks that pepper his hands and forearms. There's a small crescent scar below his right eye. Somehow the scars and burns make him better, wiser, kinder. He understands pain and he understand hard work. They make him more honest.

I can't pinpoint the one thing that has cemented my decision, except maybe it's just Peeta as a whole. He's everything I'd ever want in someone and he's standing here, right in front of me, waiting for me. And I can either walk away, to face this on my own. To live a life of solitude and struggle and hunger. To never know love or happiness. To embrace my anger and let it feed to hate and my bitterness grow to empty hollowness.

Or I can take his hand, and hope for the best. I can have a partner in this, someone to lean on, to let lead at times. I won't be alone.

Something in my facial expression must shift, because he steps closer and pulls me in for a tight hug. "It's going to be okay, Katniss. Just trust me. We're in this together. We're a team. You have me to lean on."

We walk along the quiet lanes that give witness to the struggles and hardships of the people that inhabit this section of the district: the Seam. The houses, all the same but yet each one slightly different, are shabby with tired plants and flowers. The few residents we see are silent as we pass, keeping to their duties of hanging grey faded laundry, trimming tired wilting grass or keeping their heads down as they pass us on their way to work or the Hob or wherever. No one waves, or smiles.

Peeta doesn't say anything. He takes all this in with curious yet sad eyes.

"So," he begins as we slowly stroll along. "I know we don't know much about each other. So I thought maybe we could just share a few things, talk and get to know each other.

"For instance, what's your favorite color?"

"Green, like the forest."

"Mine's orange."

I shoot him a bewildered look. "Orange? Like Miss. Trinket's hair was last year?"

"Well, not exactly." He laughs. "More like sunset orange. When it's muted and soft. I love sunsets, they..." He runs his hand through his hair. "Sunsets give me hope. I know the day's over and nothing so bad happened that I couldn't handle it and that tomorrow is another day, full of optimism and promise." He smiled, a crooked wry grin.

"I like dandelions. They're my favorite flower." I suddenly volunteer. "They're like that for me. I mean, like your sunsets." I stumble through my words, suddenly embarrassed that I'm sharing my secrets. "I mean, dandelions give me hope too. They're steadfast and eternal. That spring will come again and things will get better." I drop my eyes, keeping them on the road, suddenly shy.

Peeta chuckles. "I like that. I never thought about them like that before, but I can see that now."

Slowly, he reaches out and takes my hand in his, twinging our fingers. I look over at our linked hands, then up to his face. He stares at me with strong, determined eyes.

"I want you to know I wasn't lying. I really do want to marry you. But I'm not going to push. I'm going to be here everyday, proving to you my feelings, my intentions. We're going to take this slow, get to know each other."

I smile at him, an innocent and happy smile. One day at a time, like his sunsets. One moment in each day at a time.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" I ask, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I like to draw a little."

"A little? Peeta, we share art class. You're an amazing artist!"

"Eh, I guess." He blushes and runs his hand along the nape of his neck and through his hair. No wonder his curls are unruly if he runs his hands through them so much. It's charming.

"Come on. Don't be modest. You're wonderful." My words have and edge of pride, pride I feel for him, pride that he is mine.

"Okay, okay. What about you? I know you like to hunt, that you're pretty damn good."

"You know about that?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course. My family loves your squirrels. My father looks forward to trading with you. He says you hit them through the eye each time, that you never mar the meat." And this time it's his words that are full of pride.

"My father taught me, years ago. We'd sneak off into the forest and I'd watch as he hunted. He showed me how to make bows and we even found an old, abandoned house near a pond. He taught me how to swim. But later," a bitterness washes through my words. "Later, I had to use hunting to keep my family alive." That's how I met Gale. But I don't mention him. Somehow talking about Gale to Peeta seems wrong. But I want to talk about my friend.

He squeezes my hand, acknowledging my hardships.

I pull up, realizing we're at the Hob. I wonder if Peeta has ever been here before.

"Sae." He greets Greasy Sae. She sells soup, or what most days can be called soup, from her booth here in the Hob. She's one of my best customers and I try to keep my best catches for her.

"Young Mr. Mellark!" She laughs. "And how are you today?" Her dark, cognizant eyes take us in, focusing on our linked hands. Peeta tightens his grip.

"Me and my fiance are just taking a stroll."

"Fiance?" Her eyes focus on me, a broad smile showing her many missing teeth reveal her pleasure. "How wonderful. May you two have many, many blessed days ahead of you."

"Thank you, Sae." Peeta graces her with his brilliant smile. Mine pales in comparison, I'm sure.

We wander along, talking to Ripper and some of the other vendors. Peeta seems to have developed a rapport with most of them. He shoots me a knowing look.

"Will you let me show you the bakery?" He asks.

"I'd like that." It's been ages since I've actually been in there. Prim used to love to stand in front of the window, gazing longingly at their cakes and other treats. Usually Mrs. Mellark would run us off, threatening to call for the peacekeepers, until finally we stopped going.

We walk along, finally coming into the merchant section. The lanes are noticeably more well kept, the small lawns more healthy, most with flowers and other plants. The buildings, the shops, are cleaner and well built. But even though, I still receive scowls and hard looks from many of the Merchants. They stare at Peeta and I, take in our linked hands, and frown. I can't help but compare them to the vendors at the Hob. Those who have nothing, who fight for their living, gave us good wishes and friendship. These people, who seem to have everything, can't even give us a kind look.

I drop my eyes, aware of the stares. Peeta notices and stops, taking the hand not clutched tightly to mine, and forces my face up to his.

"These people, they don't matter. Please don't let them make you feel bad about yourself or us."

"But Peeta, these people are...I don't want to make things hard for you."

"The only thing that can hurt me, is if you let them hurt you. I don't care what these old, stodgy bastards think of me. Truth is, they've never been nice to me, unless one of my parents were around. I don't matter to these people."

"Well, I'm sure me being here isn't helping." I glance around again.

"Hey." His hand is still resting under my chin. Lightly he brushes his thumb across my bottom lip. "Yes you are. You're helping me." He leans in and lands a light kiss on my lips. "C'mon."

He tugs my hand and we walk through Merchant Row, past the butcher, the grocer, the shoemaker. The butcher and grocer were standing outside the butcher's shop, and as we passed they watched us with their eyes. Peeta raised his head, chin in the air and stared over at them as we passed, as if daring them to say one word.

However, the shoemaker, who was standing just inside his shop, waved emphatically to us. Peeta returned the gesture warmly. "See, Katniss, not everyone is a pompous ass." Peeta said this loudly so that the butcher and grocer were sure to hear. I smiled tightly at their angry faces.

Merchants Row ended at the corner of Main Street and Merchant Lane. At the end was the bakery. There was an alley between it and the shop we were passing, a tailor. An older, gray haired lady was standing in front, cleaning her windows. Peeta waved and she nodded to us.

"That's Ms. Wilde. She's a nice old lady."

"Who can still hear, Peeta Mellark!" She chuckled lightheartedly, shaking her head. "I'm not that old!"

We stopped at the bakery and Peeta held the door open for me. I stepped into the warm room, surrounded by the delicious smells of baking bread and cakes. I sniffed the air appreciatively.

"This must be Katniss, I presume." A slightly older blonde boy stepped up to the counter. He shared the same blue eyes as Peeta as well as Peeta's warm smile but other than that, they were different. Peeta's brother was tall and slim, not broad like Peeta. He had muscles, but nothing like Peeta's well developed muscle mass. He had a large smattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose and his hair was straight and hung in his eyes, giving him a boyish air. "Hi, I'm Rhyse." He stuck out his hand.

I gave him my hand and he shook it vigorously.

"Yes, this is my Katniss." Peeta declared proudly, placing a hand in the small of my back. I could feel my cheeks redden. Nervously, I clasped my hands together, wringing them.

"A pleasure, Katniss." Rhyse responded.

"Nice to meet you too." I said, finally finding my words.

"Show her around, Peet!" Rhyse called to Peeta, turning toward the back. "If you guys need me, I"ll be back here."

"That's my plan, Rhy, mind your business." Peeta called back, laughter in his voice.

"It's all my business." I could hear him call out, good-naturedly.

Peeta turned back to me. "This is the store front." Peeta motioned around, his hand still resting on my lower back., extending the other in a broad arc.

I looked around at the small room, with just enough space for customers to line up at the counter. The counter itself, however, was made of glass and showcased all their scrumptious breads and cakes. At the far end of the counter, tucked into the wall was an archway that led into the back. Next to the archway, between the wall and the counter, was a small gap with a waist high swinging door that led behind the counter. The display boxes in the windows highlighted cakes and muffins.

"Behind here," he motioned to the counter, "is where the ovens and work spaces are. I'll show them to you later when we're closed. Through here," he pushed gently on my back to motion me forward, "is the stockroom and then on to the house."

We stepped through the archway into a short hallway. Leading off the hall was a large room lined with shelves, that reached from waist high to the ceiling. Under the shelves were large bins heaping with huge hundred pound bags of flour. A few bins had sugar. The shelves were stocked with various items, some of which I had no idea what they were. One wall, however, was absent of shelves and supplies, and pushed up against it was an old wooden desk and chair. There was an oil lamp on the desk as well as a ledger and a few other books and journals.

At the end of the short hall was another archway.

"This leads into the house."

I stepped back to let him pass through. "C'mon." He linked his hand with mine again and we stepped through the archway. Inside the arch was a flight of stairs ending in a thick wooden door. The door stood open.

We stepped into a small but cozy living room. The floor was hardwood, and there were three large windows covered with thin, airy cream colored curtains. There was a worn but clean sofa on one wall flanked by sitting chairs. They were all upholstered in a sturdy dark blue material. In one corner of the room was the required television set. It seemed, just like at my house, it was an afterthought, and wasn't used except for the mandatory broadcasts.

On the opposite ends of the room were two arches. One led to the kitchen, the other a hallway.

Along another wall was a large bookcase filled with not only books but a few knickknacks. In one corner was a small fireplace and over the mantle was a beautiful painting that I knew Peeta had done. It was a beautiful moment caught in time, a sunset promising hope. I could see then, exactly what Peeta meant. There was something inspiring about this scene.

"Your painting is beautiful, Peeta." I said, stepping closer to the fireplace to gaze up at the canvas.

"Thank you. It's one of my favorites." I could see out of the corner of my eye that his gaze was on me, instead of the painting on the wall.

He led me through the living room, past another thick, wooden door that led outside, and into the kitchen with a small eating nook. It too was small but tidy. The counters and cabinets were a heavy duty oak. There was a rather large stove and refrigerator. The kitchen table was square, flanked by four chairs.

"I really can cook pretty well. You'll have to tell me what your favorite things to eat are, so I can make them."

"We just eat what I catch, I don't really have any favorites. Besides, I'm don't want you to make a fuss over me. I'll just eat what everyone else eats."

Peeta reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. His eyes locked onto mine with an intensity that stole my breath. I could feel my face redden.

"Nonsense, Katniss." His head bent closer to me, his voice low and husky. "If you don't tell me, I'll cook everything I can think of, until you decide. Besides, I plan on making a fuss over you for a long, long, time." With that his face was inches from me. His darkened eyes dropped to my mouth, then locked back onto my own grey orbs. Shakily, I drew in a gasp of breath.

"Peeta? Katniss?" I heard from behind us. "Oh, there you two are." Mr. Mellark appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey dad, I was just showing Katniss around." Peeta backed up, bumping into the counter. He absently ran a hand through his hair, smiling sheepishly.

"Good, good. I hope you'll be very happy here, Katniss." He smiled warmly and I could see both his boys had inherited his kind smile.

"Thank you sir, I'm sure I will be." I responded, suddenly wanting to please them both.

"No, no, just Elliott. None of that now. Well, I'll just leave you two at it." He gave Peeta a meaningful look, me another warm smile, then departed. "I'll just be in the bakery if you guys need anything." His voice stressed the work bakery as he walked back through the living room.

I noticed then that Peeta was blushing. He gave me a wry, half smile. "He was warning me that I should, um, behave myself." He ran his hand through his curls again.

Then it was my turn to blush.

We backtracked through the living room and started along the hallway. There was a door on the right, and Peeta indicated that was his father's room. At the far end of the hall was Rhyse's room and another door that Peeta said leads to an attic. Immediately to our left was his room. Between was a bathroom. He opened the door to his room and stepped back to let me through.

"Here's our room." My heart thudded heavily at his words. That made it real, more real somehow, than anything else we'd done so far.

His room was a good size with hardwood floors, like the rest of the house. The walls were painted a darker, almost burnt orange. On the far side, across from us, was a full size bed flanked by two nightstands, a lamp sitting on each table. Over the bed was a large window covered with a curtain. Both the curtain and the bedspread were the same shade of dark grey, more of a pewter, as well as the lamp shades. On the wall to our right, free of any furniture, was a large mural of a tree. The trunk of the tree wasn't centered, but mostly on the far side of the wall. It's spidery arms were bare save for small blossoms dotted sparsely along the tips, and seemed to flow toward the other end of the wall. Instead of being forlorn, the tree was beautiful, graceful. A promise of spring to come.

The wall we were standing at was taken up with a small desk on the right of the door. Stacked neatly was school books, and a cup for pencils. Over the top of the desk, about shoulder high, was a shelf lined with half a dozen sketch books. On the left side of the door was an easel topped with a canvas, a small stool in front of it. Draped over it was a drop cloth. His painting supplies were lined neatly in a small bookcase next to it.

Along the last wall, the one to our left, was a long dresser topped with a shiny mirror and a closet door with a full length mirror attached to it.

The room itself was spotless. Everything had a home and was in it's place. The bed was made tightly. The room was dusted. His art supplies and his desktop was straight and tidy. I was taken aback by the utter beauty and simplicity of this room. It was open and honest, somehow. It was Peeta personified. I loved it.

"It's amazing. Your room is beautiful, Peeta." My voice was soft, warm.

"Our room. And I want you to do whatever you want in here. Change it, redecorate it. Anything." He had taken my hand again, his fingers folded over mine.

"No, it's perfect the way it is." I would no more change anything in here than I would sprout wings and fly.

I glanced over at him. Peeta wore a small, contented smile. His eyes were bright.

"Welcome home." He said in a low voice. He brought my hand up and kissed the back of it.

**A/N pt. 2: So I know I spent a looooooong time on Katniss's indecision. I debated for a while, back and forth, how much to include, how long she should contemplate on it. But in the end I wanted to impress her mindset. As much as Katniss wants Peeta, to be with him, she's still scared of marriage and the repercussions. She's still scared of what's going on. And she's very unsure of herself right now.**

**And I don't think you can wake up one day and be like 'Oh now it's all better, Peeta is gonna marry me, now I can think life's all sunshine and roses'. It takes time to adjust. And I know you're like "I get it! She has internal struggles, she's ambivalent, come on already!"**

**I guess I wanted to say all this so that you'd a: understand I'm not beating a dead horse, and b: understand just how deep her feelings run. They'll be in the back of her head for a while, even when it seems they're not.**

**Now enough rambling...**


	4. Part 4

**Chapter Eight**

**Peeta's POV**

I was very happy that Katniss seemed to like my house. It wasn't that I wanted to flaunt what we had or anything, but I just wanted her to be happy there. But when we had entered my room, or rather our room now, I had held my breath, suddenly nervous.

Her eyes had brightened, her breathing had slowed and she stared around like a small child in awe. I had worked hard, over the years, to make this space my own. And the fact that she understood it somehow, made it perfect. Years ago, when I had chosen the colors for my room, burnt orange for my sunsets and pewter grey for Katniss's eyes, I had hoped that one day they would culminate in a true pairing. Now that was finally happening for real.

After my tour of the house, we'd left and I'd taken her back home. She's been quiet most of the walk back. And while she was normally a quiet person, there was more to this; it was contemplation. I figured she'd probably want to be alone for a while, so I'd kissed her softly on the cheek and told her I'd see her tomorrow.

Besides, there were a few last minute things I wanted to finish before the toasting, tomorrow afternoon.

For the second morning in a row, I found myself knocking on the Everdeen's door. I stood there nervously chewing on my bottom lip. I tugged at the collar of my white button up, it suddenly seemed to be choking me.

_Breathe, Peeta. Breathe. This is real, and it's finally happening._

I was nervous, but it wasn't that I had cold feet. Far from it, I couldn't wait to make Katniss my bride. But I kept imagining all these horrible and terrible things happening that would keep us from actually accomplishing it. My dreams had plagued me all night. I'd wake covered in sweat, gasping for air. My heart would be beating frantically in my chest. The worst dream, the one that I'd finally given up sleep over, was that just as Katniss and I were signing the Marriage License, Gale burst through the door proclaiming to the world that the baby Katniss was carrying was his and that she loved him, not me. Worse, still, was when Katniss looked over at me, shot me a disdainful glare then threw the pen at my chest before running across the room and into Gale's arms.

I shook off the dream and stumbled to the shower. The warm water seemed to wash the cobwebs from my brain, but yet a small kernel of doubt remained planted. _Just what if she does love Gale. And you're just a consolation prize..._

The door swung open and Mrs. Everdeen stood before me. "You're a little early, Peeta." She appeared confused for a few seconds before checking her watch.

"Sorry. I guess I couldn't wait. I was hoping I could hang around until it was time to go." I lavished her with my best smile.

She chuckled softly,then stepped back to let me enter. "Of course, Peeta. Come on in."

I walked through the kitchen and into the living room, over to the sofa and sat. Mrs. Everdeen followed me. She asked me if I wanted anything to eat or drink and I quickly declined, afraid it would only come back up in my nervousness.

"I'll go check on Katniss. Actually she should be ready soon as well. I'm going to go. I'll meet you and Katniss at the Justice Building. Your father said he'd be there at noon." She patted me on the shoulder, then quickly climbed the creaky stairs.

I heard a low murmur of voices, then Mrs. Everdeen was back in the room and reminding me what time to be there. Before I knew it she was gone.

I thrust my hand into my pocket and fingered the small bag that contained my grandmother's and her mother's ring. I know father told me to give that ring to the girl I truly loved.

After I had left yesterday, I returned to the Hob once more and sought out the small jewelry booth. I had stood there, in idle contemplation, looking over the rings and trying to decide something that made me feel guilty even harboring the notion.

For my grandmothers, this ring was a symbol of undying love and eternal bonds, things my father never got to experience. I just didn't know exactly where Katniss's heart lied at this moment. I had been hesitant to give this to Katniss, uncertain of her true feelings. But then, eyeing the small circles of tarnished metals, I felt a resolve wash over me. This was my talisman to give to my true love, come what may. And I knew that was Katniss.

By giving her this band of silver, I was pledging my faith and undying love to her. That was what this ring mean to me: a vow of eternal love. It would be wrong to not place this on her finger from the first day of marriage.

So instead, I had pulled the ring from my pocket and asked the vendor to polish it for me. She had scrubbed it with a special paste and buffed it to a high sheen. I paid her, thanked her, then resumed my trek home, my heart lightened from it's heavy burden.

Presently, Katniss descended the stairs and I stood, my jaw slackening. Katniss was beautiful in her simple, white dress. The neckline curved down just enough to give a hint of her cleavage, it had small, capped sleeves and hung to her knees. Her hair hung in soft curls, falling to her waist. I wanted to run my hand through her hair to feel the silky texture. On her feet were dainty, white slippers.

She was the most beautiful girl in the world, and the sight of her today, dressed up to marry me, made my heart swell in pride. I smiled widely at her, I'm sure looking a fool. Her eyes sparkled when she saw my reaction.

"Mama said you were early."

"I just couldn't wait." I fought the urge to run my hand through my hair, trying to keep the curls in check. She flushed faintly.

"I was up early too," she admitted. "I couldn't sleep very well. I was thinking, since we're both ready, maybe we could go ahead and take my stuff over to your house. I only have a few boxes."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." I started up the stairs, following her. At the landing there were only two doors along a short hallway. Before Katniss entered the one on right she turned, "This is my and Prim's room."

There was a twin size bed with a stuffed rabbit and two pillows on it, a battered, chipped dresser and two small, second hand nightstands flanking the bed. The walls were an off white, the floor a scuffed and chipped hardwood. But everything was clean and tidy. I could tell what little Katniss had, she tried to take care of.

Her sister, Prim, sat perched on the edge of the bed, staring at me. Her soft blue eyes, puffy and red, eyed me widely.

I glanced over at Katniss, unsure of what to do.

"Prim, this is Peeta, my fiance." Katniss's words were soft and gentle. I understood immediately that Prim had been crying for her, because she was leaving. "Peeta, this is my sister Prim."

"Hi Prim. It's nice to meet you." I stepped forward, giving her a small, warm smile. I extended my hand.

"Hi, Peeta." Her voice wavered. "It's nice to meet you too." She gazed up at me doe-like as she shook my hand. My heart broke for her.

I sat down on the bed next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. "I know we haven't met before now, but I'm very excited to finally get to. I've always wanted a sister, and now I have one. I hope we can be good friends."

"But you and Katniss are going away. I won't see her anymore." A small tear trickled down her cheek. I glanced up at Katniss. Her face had fallen and a look of guilt shone from her eyes.

"Nonsense. You 'll see her everyday. I know I want to see you everyday." I thumbed the tear from her face.

"You do?" She asked, hopefully.

"You bet. Prim, you're not losing a sister, you're gaining two brothers! I have a brother named Rhyse and I bet you're going to love him. He's funny and is always telling jokes, especially about me, and he makes a mean cupcake. He's just going to love you too. So I want to see you everyday, you hear me?" Then I loudly whispered, "That way you can tell me all the funny stories about your sister she doesn't want me to know." I grinned at her with a conspiratorial look.

She sniffed and scrubbed at her eyes with the heels of her palms, then gave me a genuine smile. I threw my arms around her and hugged her tight. She clung to me, squeezing me in a vice grip.

"Thank you, Peeta. Katniss said you were a very good person, but now I know you are."

Her words touched my heart. "I'm going take good care of your big sister, so don't you worry none." I looked up at Katniss again. "Very good care of her."

She gave me a small smile before coming over and sitting down on the other side of Prim.

"There now, little duck, it's going to be okay." She ran her hand down Prim's back, soothingly. Prim released me and turned to hug Katniss. Katniss kissed the top of her head.

"Okay now, run over to Hazelle's and Momma will come get you after a while and bring you to the bakery. Now scoot."

"Okay, Katniss." She rose and walked to the doorway. "See you later Peeta."

I smiled at her. "Can't wait." She trudged down the stairs and then we heard the front door open and close.

"You're really good with her Peeta. I've never seen her respond to someone new like that before. Thank you."

I closed the space between us. "No need to thank me. I really like kids and besides, I couldn't stand to see her so sad."

"Yeah, she's taking this harder than I thought." She shook her head slightly.

"She's just scared. When she realizes that you're not leaving her, she'll be okay. You two have quite a bond."

"For a long time, I was all she had. Sometimes it's more like mother and daughter than sisters." She sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Well, lets get started." She stood and motioned to three boxes sitting on the floor next to the dresser. They weren't too bad, about the size of a large cake box. "This is all my stuff." She picked up the first box.

I retrieved the other two, testing their weight in my arms.

"That's not too heavy is it?" She asked.

"Nope. I toss around hundred pound bags of flour. I can carry these just fine."

She led me from her room, and out of the house. We trekked through the Seam, much like we had before, only now we walked side by side carrying her life's possessions. The fact she could fit it all into three boxes made me more determined to give her all the things she deserved.

When we approached the bakery, I led us down the alley between it and the tailor's shop.

"Usually when I'm coming from or going home I go this way so I don't have to cut through the bakery all the time." I said, turning to Katniss.

"Okay."

On the back of the house was a set of exterior stairs that led up to a deck that ran the length of the building, covered with a tin roof. It was from there the back door led into the living room. We climbed the steps and I paused to retrieve a key from my pocket, setting the boxes down at my feet. I used it to unlock the door then held it out to Katniss. She sat her box down as well and I placed the key in her hand.

"This is for you. It'll unlock both this door and the bakery door. The inside doors don't lock, though."

"This isn't necessary, Peeta." She wrinkled her nose at the key in her palm. "You should keep it."

"You're going to need a key to your house, Katniss." I explained, exasperation leaking into my words.

She nodded, picking her box back up. "Okay, if you insist." I shot her a quizzical look. I held the door for her, then retrieved the boxes and followed her to our room.

She was standing at the side of the bed, holding her box, unsure. I gently laid the boxes on the bed and took hers from her arms, setting it with the other two.

She looked up at me, and odd expression on her face. "I guess this is real, then." She whispered.

"We don't have to do this, Katniss, if you're not sure."

"I guess I"m just scared." She turned from me, suddenly, looking out the window onto the bright morning. "I don't know how to be what you want." Her words were a whisper.

I closed the gap between us, coming to stand behind her. I kept my arms at my side. "I only want you to be yourself, nothing more."

"You just seem so sure. I don't know how to be a wife, or a mother." Her voice cracked.

"We'll learn together. You know how to be a mother. You've been doing that for years for Prim. And Katniss," I turned her to face me, holding her by the shoulders. "I'm scared too."

"But you have so much confidence."

"Hope. I have hope. Being around you, that I finally get to be a part of your life, it's all I've ever wanted. And I guess the excitement of finally realizing that made me seem confident. But believe me, I'm scared too. I don't know how to be husband, or a father." I bit my lips between my teeth. "I'm afraid I'll fail you two, that I'll let you down."

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly, resting my chin on her head. " I want to do everything right by you, but what if I fail?"

We stood there in silence, listening to sounds of our rapidly beating hearts.

**Katniss's POV**

I hadn't realized Peeta was scared too. He's seemed so confident about everything, so sure. His touches and kisses, his words and gestures had led me to believe he was too self-confident. The fact that he was scared, somehow, gave me the confidence I needed.

I shifted and he released me. I took a deep breath and looked deeply into his eyes. I was done with this back and forth, scared then excited, being in love with Peeta, then wanting to push him away. This was life. This was going to be our life, together.

If I was going to do this, it would be all or nothing. I wasn't going to string him along, tear at his emotions, make him second guess himself. He has said numerous times how he truly wants to do this, to be with me. I was going to take him at his words, believe in him. And if I kept being so ambiguous, then I'd only drive him away in the end.

I smiled at him, taking his hands in mine, holding the key between our palms. "Then we won't fail. Or if we do, then we'll pick ourselves up and try again. We'll do this together."

His eyes brightened, the happiness shining through. I leaned up, on my tiptoes, and kissed him softly on his mouth. "Now, let's put my stuff away."

"Okay," he said, smiling broadly. "I cleared out the first two drawers for you and half the closet." He opened the closet door, showing me.

"I won't need that much space, Peeta. I only have a few things." I turned toward the boxes so he wouldn't see the blush of embarrassment that crept up my face. I opened the first box, seeing that it was my underwear and bras, then shoved it closed.

"Actually, you will need it. Next week we're going to the tailor's and I'm ordering you some more things." He stepped up to the bed and motioned to a box. "Mind if I help?"

"Now don't go overboard. I'll get some more things when I get the money. Besides, there's no sense getting clothes I won't be able to wear in a few months." I pushed the box I thought was my outer clothes to him.

"Katniss, I'm doing this. And when the time comes, we'll get you some maternity clothes as well." He opened the box and pulled out my leather hunting jacket.

"This is really nice." He shook it out.

"That was my father's. It's his old hunting jacket. I don't have much from him."

He reverently hung it in the closet. "I'm glad you still have some of his things."

I pulled out my book, another thing my father left for me. "This was his too. It's our family's plant book." I handed it to Peeta and he gently opened the heavy cover. He leafed through the pages, reading a few lines and tracing the illustrations with his finger.

"He listed all the plants that he and my mother used. The ones you can eat, what they're uses are for. It saved our lives many a time. I would read it and study the pictures so I would know what I could forage for to feed us." My voice took on a wistful tone.

"He was a really good artist." He closed the book and handed it back to me. "I know just the place for it. He stepped over to his desk, reaching for the sketch books on the shelf above it, rearranging them. "Is this okay?" He had made a space for it, in the center. "Or if you would rather, how about on the dresser?"

"No, that's perfect." I handed it back to him, and he placed it in it's new home on the shelf with his books. Next I retrieved my small vase of artificial dandelions and put it on one of the nightstands. I figured when we sorted out the sides, I'd move it.

We finished unpacking my meager things and Peeta discreetly looked away while I put my underclothes in the dresser. His blush matched mine.

He stepped over to my side and took my hand. "It's time to go."

We walked along main street, toward the Justice Building. The sunny afternoon was bright and cheerful. Peeta linked his hand with mine and he hummed a mindless tune as we walked along.

"Katniss?" I turned, hearing Madge's voice. She was coming out of a side street carrying a small parcel.

"Hi Madge." I smiled.

She smiled back at me, glancing down at my hand in Peeta's. He watched her earnestly.

"I didn't know you two were together. That's wonderful." While I had always thought of Gale as my only friend, I had grown to like Madge through this past school year. Our relationship was unique, in that we never talked much, just sat and enjoyed each other's silence. I suspected she led a very unhappy home life even though she was the Mayor's daughter. She never volunteered information and I never asked.

"Peeta is my fiance." I smiled over at him, "and we're going to the Justice Building to get a Marriage License."

"Wow. That's..." her words dried up, unsure of what to say. She studied my face more intently.

"I love Katniss very much and we figured, why wait? Our parents support our decision and are excited for us." Peeta's words took the strain away from the situation.

"No, that's wonderful. I'm very happy for both of you!" Madge surprised me by stepping up and embracing me. "You two are perfect for each other." She turned to Peeta and laughed, "Now maybe you can get her to say more that two words in one semester."

He laughed warmly. "If there's anything I've learned being with Katniss, it's that she pretty much does what she wants. I'm afraid she may be wearing the pants in our marriage. She's letting me borrow them today."

"Oh, ha ha." I deadpanned, bringing my hand to my hip and scowling at them both.

"Oh, Katniss, you know we're joking. I'll let you two get to it. Congratulations again. I'm very happy for both of you." Madge gave us another happy smile and took off toward her house.

Peeta turned to me and tucked a length of hair behind my ear. "You know I was just joking."

"Well, let's go before I decide to revoke your pants wearing privileges." I kept my face stern, fighting a smile that threatened to destroy my mock irritation. Finally, I failed and the corner of my mouth lifted.

"Yes Ma'am!" Peeta planted a light kiss on my cheek and we started off for the Justice Building again.

Before too long we approached the town square and subsequently, the Justice Building. It was the tallest building in our district. It seemed to tower over us with it's austere and cold facade of pale concrete blocks. Standing over to the side, in a small patch of sunlight, was our parents. We strode over to them.

"Ready kids?" Mr. Mellark asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Very much so." Peeta added. He beamed at me and squeezed my hand.

Mr. Mellark held the door for us as we stepped into the lobby. I gazed around, taking in the high ceilings, the few benches spaced around the room, racks of pamphlets acclaiming the wonders of the Capitol and President Snow, as well as posters on the walls showcasing President Snow and the various decrees deemed necessary for the nation's benefit.

I hadn't been in this building for almost six years, but yet it was the same. The last time I had been in here was to receive a plaque from the Capitol eulogizing how commiserative they were my father had died. For a split second I thought back to that day and the emotions that had poured out of me then. I felt my throat close up tightly. Prim, standing as still as a statue, clinging tightly to my hand. My mother, her eyes far off and glazed. I vaguely remember Gale and his family, there for the same reason, his eyes burning bright with rage. I shivered at the sudden memories.

I glanced over at my mother, taking in her pale face. Our eyes held for a few seconds, before she dropped hers to the floor.

"You okay?" Peeta asked, taking in my tight, pinched face.

"Yeah. I'll tell you about it in a little bit."

He scrutinized my face for a few seconds longer, then nodded.

We walked across the large room, our steps echoing loudly and started down a long hallway. There weren't that many people around. A young couple emerged from a door bearing "Housing Division". We happened to catch eyes as they passed and the young girl smiled warmly at me, taking in our appearances, Peeta obviously a merchant and me Seam. The young man nodded at Peeta and he nodded back. They couldn't have been much older than us and clearly Seam like me.

We finally came upon the office we were looking for, "Marriage Division". Peeta paused, tightened his grip on my hand and slowly pulled the door open. We stepped into the droll office and over to the long counter that separated the room into two. There was a thin, blonde man behind the counter. He looked up as we entered, then stood.

"Can I help you?" He was tall, as well as thin, dressed in a navy suit and white dress shirt. His long face peered down at us in an unaffected, bored manner. I didn't think he was from the capitol, he was too subdued for that. I assumed he must be from Merchant Row.

"Yes, we'd like to file for a Marriage License." Peeta answered.

His eyes scanned us, then flicked over us to our parents behind us. "I'm assuming you're not of legal age?" His tone of voice never wavered.

"Correct." Peeta responded.

"We're here to give consent." Mr. Mellark spoke up, my mother nodded.

"Fine. Wait just a minute." He walked away from the counter to retrieve some papers from a cabinet behind him. He returned to the counter, but not before Peeta rolled his eyes and me and nodded toward the clerk's back. I suppressed a smile, and widened my eyes at Peeta.

He took down our information. Because we were underage, we had to sign a separate paper and then our parents had to fill in their information and sign it as well. Then he began filling in the license. His handwriting was surprisingly beautiful, more like calligraphy.

In only a few minutes time, he slid our Marriage License across the counter to us. "There you go." Peeta reached out and gingerly removed the paper. He looked over at me, joy shining warmly from his eyes, a huge grin plastered across his face.

"We did it." He whispered, almost to himself. He leaned over and kissed me softly on the cheek. I smiled happily at him "Let's go home."

We followed Mr. Mellark and my mother back down the hall and back into the larger anteroom.

"I'm going to run and get Prim. Then we can have your toasting ceremony. See you two in a bit." She left the building.

Mr. Mellark soon followed suit, explaining he had a few things to finish up in the bakery before closing it for the afternoon and then was gone as well.

"Shall we?" Peeta asked, offering his arm.

**Chapter Nine**

**Peeta's POV**

I clutched tightly to the vital sheet of paper in my hand, even though I was terrified of crumpling or bending it. Katniss held firmly to my arm and we started back for home.

My heart was still thudding heavily in my chest and I was sure Katniss could hear it. I had bit back my dreams from the night before, fighting the urge to continually check the door behind us for fear Gale was somehow magically appear. But now it was final. Katniss, the girl I've been in love with my entire life, was finally my wife.

As we passed the front entrance to the bakery I noticed my father had taped up a sign in the window announcing the early closure of the bakery. We turned the corner and entered the house through the back.

"Hey kids." My father announced from the kitchen. "Here I've got something for you two." He walked over to us and held out his hands. It was a black, wooden frame for our license.

"Thanks, dad."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Mellark."

Dad eyed Katniss with faux reproach.

"I mean, Elliott."

He only smiled and returned to the kitchen.

I handed the frame to Katniss and went into our room. "Here. I handed her the Marriage License. She quickly had it fastened inside the frame. "Where do you want to hang it?

"How about this instead" She folded out the flap on the back and stood it up on the dresser.

"Perfect. Do you want to freshen up before the toasting?"

"Yes, thanks." She left for the bathroom.

I stood in front of the mirror gazing at my reflection. There was a slight flush over my cheeks and my eyes were bright, almost feverish. I ran my hand through my hair, mussing the curls. I tried vainly to assemble them into some sort of order.

"Your hair looks fine." Katniss announced, walking up behind me. I gazed at her in the mirror. Our eyes locked intensely. Slowly I turned and brought my hands to her waist.

"Thank you," I whispered leaning into her. Slowly, I planted a small kisses on her neck.

"For what?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"For becoming my bride. For making my dreams come true." I kissed up her neck, to the corner of her mouth, then finally captured her lips with mine. I gave her a slow, languid kiss full of hope and promise. "I promise to always be there for you and our child, provide for you, and support you. Forever."

I wanted so badly to extol to her my love, to pledge it for eternity, but I was afraid of scaring her. I pulled her into my arms instead.

"Oh, Peeta." She whispered, her head lying on my chest.

Everyone had gathered in the living room, where a small fire was cracking in the hearth. I gazed over at Katniss as she held the chunk of bread in the flames, watching the flames lick and bite at it. Soon it was toasted a golden brown. After it had cooled, I pulled the bread from it's tine and held it up to her mouth. She blushed then timidly took a bite, chewing furiously. I popped the rest of it in my mouth, savoring the warm toast, my eyes never leaving hers.

After we had finished eating I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring. I took her left hand in mine, then slipped it onto her third finger. Her eyes followed it glide along her finger, then locked onto mine, surprised.

"This ring has been in my family for a long time. It's was my great grandmother's, then my mother's, and now it's yours. I hope it brings us great happiness."

Her eyes dropped back to the ring as she noticed it's intricate design. "Are you sure?" she whispered, so only I could hear. I nodded. "Yes," I breathed.

"Thank you, Peeta. I hope so too." I kissed her chastely on the lips.

We stood and I took her hand. Everyone erupted in cheers and good wishes. Soon after that, Katniss' mother came up to us. She hugged Katniss fiercely.

"Good luck, you two. I wish you both the best." She pulled me in for a hug too and whispered in my ear, "Thank you." Before she could pull away I whispered back, "No, thank you."

She smiled, looking me in the eye with a knowing glance. Prim came over as well.

"I'm glad my sister is marrying you, Peeta, if she has to get married at all."

"Thank you, Prim. Me too." I hugged her. "Remember what I said. Everyday." She smiled and answered okay.

Katniss pulled her in for a tight squeeze. "I love you little duck, and I'm always going to be here for you. If you need anything, you come to me okay" Her eyes pleaded with Prim.

"I will Katniss."

Rhyse thrust out his hand and pumped mine several times. "Can't believe my baby brother got hitched before me." He turned to Katniss. "Now you keep him on the straight and narrow." He grinned at us, his mouth a wry smirk.

"I'll do my best. But..." Katniss shrugged. Rhyse laughed good naturedly.

My father came next to congratulate us and wish us well. Then he and Rhyse both disappeared. My father claimed he had some work to finish in the bakery and Rhyse was going to hang out with some friends. I knew they were just giving us some privacy.

It wasn't extremely late in the evening, but Katniss and I both agreed to retire to our room. In all honesty, I was getting tired. Having my nerves wound so tightly all day had taken it's toll.

I followed her into the bedroom. She stopped, almost frozen, and stared at the bed. "Why don't you take a shower?" I suggested. She gathered her things and left for the bathroom.

While she was gone I turned down the bed, then straightened the already immaculate room. She returned, her hair still slightly damp, falling in curls down her back. She wore a simple blue gown that fell to her knees under a faded robe of the same color.

I couldn't help myself as my eyes roamed from her face down to her breasts, already swelling slightly, then down to her still tiny waist and gently flared hips. My God, she could take my breath away. My eyes slowly traveled back up to her face. She was blushing, and pulled her robe together.

"Uh, sorry..." I stammered. "It's just..." I walked closer to her. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." With that I lost my nerve, gathered my pajamas ,then left for the bathroom.

After my shower, I lingered in there, trying to compose myself. I could verbally hold my own with anyone, was never a nervous public speaker, and could pretty much sweet talk my way out of any sticky situation, but I'd be damned if Katniss didn't leave me tongue tied and feeling like a love sick school boy. I chuckled at myself, realizing that's exactly what I was.

Finally I couldn't hold it off any longer and returned to our bedroom. I found Katniss sitting on the foot of the bed leafing through an old sketch book.

When she saw me, she jumped and the blood drained out of her face, a nervous, guilty look settling there. "Peeta, I'm sorry. I was just looking at your book. I hope you don't mind..."

"Katniss, you can look at them anytime you want. I've got nothing to hide from you." I opened the closet, stuffed my dirty clothes into the hamper, then sat down next to her on the bed.

I turned the cover over in her hand to glance at the year. "This is only a couple of years old. It's not as bad as some of the others."

She scowled at me. "You know your art is amazing." She slowly turned the pages, her eyes roaming across each drawing, taking in every intricate detail. When she turned to one of the last pages in the book, my heart plummeted. There was Katniss from only a few years ago, gazing back at me. I had spent weeks working on it, making sure each detail was perfect.

She inhaled sharply, then turned at looked at me. The expression on her face was disbelief. "Peeta, I don't look like this. This picture is beautiful." She ghosted her fingertips across the paper.

"You do to me. You always have." I smile wryly at her then rise. "How about a surprise?"

"Okay."

"I'll be right back. By the way, what side do you want to sleep on?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Just whatever you choose."

"No. Pick a side. I'll be right back." I left for the kitchen. Once there I made two large mugs of hot chocolate. I knew usually this was a winter drink, but I was hoping it would be something that Katniss would enjoy immensely.

When I returned, she had claimed the left side, next to the dresser and closet. Her little vase of dandelions had been moved to the nightstand on that side.

'I hope this is okay. I slept on this side at home with Prim." She was sitting in bed with the covers pulled to her lap.

"That's perfectly fine with me." I eased down on the bed next to her. "Here, try this. I hope you like it. Careful it may still be hot." I handed her a mug. She took it from me, sniffed it, then tentatively took a sip.

Her eyes clamped shut and a small moan of pleasure erupted from her. I laughed gently, enjoying her delight in something so simple.

"What is this?" she asked after taking a few more sips. "It's delicious." 

"Hot chocolate. I'm glad you liked it." I watched her drain her mug then laughed. "You have some on you." I ran my thumb across her top lip to wipe away her chocolate mustache.

Silently I got out of bed and took her cup from her. "Be right back." I returned a few minutes later with a fresh mug.

"You shouldn't have done that Peeta. Now yours is cold."

"Don't worry about it."

We talked as our hot chocolate was slowly drained away. Katniss took her time on this mug. When we were finished, I took the mugs to the kitchen and then returned.

"I'm really tired, we had a big day today." I said. I turned off the light then crawled into bed with her, pooling the covers around my waist.

"Thanks for the chocolate, Peeta, it was really good. I've never had it before." She whispered in the dark.

"I'll make you hot chocolate anytime you want. I'm glad you liked it."

She was silent for a few minutes more. "So, did you want to...uh..."

It took me a few seconds to realize what she meant. I slid my hand along, beneath the covers, until I found her trembling one. I twined our fingers together. "Someday. But not tonight. We're not ready for something like that."

I pulled her hand from beneath the blankets and kissed it. "Goodnight Mrs. Mellark."

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed or favorited.**

**Just a short note. I'll be moving in a couple of weeks, and instead of actually packing I've been procrastinating by working on this. Oh wait, I procrastinate over everything, lol.**

**But anywho, I actually need to start boxing up all my junk. Sadly, until I get everything packed, moved, unpacked and my internet switched over, my updates may be a little later than usual. Just don't think I've abandoned anything. **

**-m**


	5. Part 5

**A/N: Okay, first of all I hate moving! I didn't realize just how much crap I had accumulated in 15 yrs. of living in the same place. I'm still only around 40% unpacked but I'm in no hurry. Did I ever mention how I procrastinate? Lol**

**So anywho, I haven't had much time to work on this and I've been extremely exhausted so even if I did, I just didn't have the heart... yada yada yada. I know, enough of the bellyaching. :D**

**I know this isn't much but it's what I've gotten done so far and I didn't want to leave everyone hanging any longer. While re-reading the story I decided to do a bit of tweaking. Originally I had decided that Peeta and Katniss would take a while to warm up to each other and admit their feelings. But A:) who wants to wait that long? and B:) I thought that since we all know how they really feel about each other why hem-haw and beat around the bush? So I decided to move the story along a bit. And that's all I'm going to say because I hate spoilers...almost as much as I hate moving. :p**

**Chapter Ten**

I awoke the next morning to Katniss struggling to get out of bed. She had become entangled in the bed sheets and finally yanked them fiercely from her, jumping to the floor.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" I cried out.

She made a guttural moan and took off out the door. I jumped from the bed, following close on her heels.

She ran into the bathroom, flinging herself to the toilet and began heaving harshly into it, all her stomach contents coming up. I dropped to the floor next to her, holding her hair and rubbing circles onto her back. She moaned wearily, succumbing to another wave of nausea.

After she finally finished, she rose from her knees. "You didn't have to come in here Peeta, no one wants to see that." She laughed sardonically then began brushing her teeth.

"Don't do that, don't push me away. I want to be here for you in every way possible, even if it is only holding your hair for you when you get sick." I gave her a frustrated scowl in the mirror.

She spat in the sink, then rinsed the bowl. "I'm sorry. It's just...I guess I'm not used to people helping me is all."

I wasn't stupid, I knew that it was going to take time for us to learn to lean on one another and open up to each other, but I was determined to not let her keep me at arms length.

"It's okay. But I am going to be here for you, for everything." I took her hand and led her back to bed. "I know something that may help you with the nausea. I'll be right back."

I went to the kitchen and started a pot of ginger root tea. Then I plated a handful of crackers. When the tea finally boiled I popped a few ice cubes in and then took both back to Katniss.

While she chewed slowly on the crackers and sipped the warm tea, I retrieved her brush from the dresser drawer she'd stowed it in. Without asking, I shifted her so that I was sitting behind her.

"Peeta, what are you doing?" She asked but allowed me to continue.

"Something I've always wanted to do." was the vague response I gave then began to tenderly brush her glorious hair. I ran my hands through her silky tresses as I carefully removed any tangles. Her hair shone like the melted dark chocolate we used for glazes and still I continued.

She eased the cup and plate onto the night stand, her shoulders relaxing, and then she leaned back into me slightly. I glanced over at her reflection in the mirror and she had her eyes shut, a tranquil expression on her face. I continued to brush, running my hands through her soft hair.

Being this close to her, in such an intimate manner, it was getting harder and harder for me to focus. My thoughts began to wander. I was imagining heated, passionate kisses that trailed from her shoulder, down her neck, and then lower, across her breasts, then lower still. In my mind she was under me, screaming my name in the ecstasy of our lovemaking. I felt my face flaming. Being allowed to touch her, along with my thoughts, were too much. I pulled her hair to one side and placed an open mouthed kiss on her neck.

She inhaled sharply but didn't shift her position, giving me confidence. I kissed her several more times, lingering on the junction of her neck and shoulder, then working my way up to behind her ear. A low moan escaped her lips.

I shifted around her and knelt in front her on the bed. I took her face in my hands and looked her deeply in the eyes. Hers were hooded, a darker shade than normal. I pulled her to me, kissing her with all the passion I felt. Her hands flew to my shoulders, fisting my sleeves tightly against my arms.

Her mouth responded, her lips working against mine heatedly. Finally I pulled back, desperate for air. Her breathing was as ragged as mine as she clung to me. I leaned in, resting my forehead against hers.

"You are amazing," I whispered then placed one last kiss upon her lips.

**Katniss's POV**

His kiss left me breathless as well as speechless.

"You are amazing." He whispered before kissing me one last time. I honestly didn't know how to respond out loud although I knew I desperately wanted him to continue. My body was thrumming on the inside from his lips and I felt my skin flush, rising from my neck up to my scalp.

Peeta rose from the bed, grinning at me, then turned to the closet, seemingly not expecting an answer. It was almost as if he could read my mind, and understand that I struggled with words.

"You know what I'd like to do today?" He asked, standing in the door of the closet with his back to me, his sleep pants riding low on his slim hips. He pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it into the hamper inside the closet, then began rummaging through the hanging clothes. My eyes were glued to his firm arms and torso. The muscles bunched and smoothed with each of his movements.

"Uh, what?" I stumbled, finally finding my voice.

"I wish you'd take me hunting." He turned, sliding a black t-shirt over his head. He caught me staring and flashed me a knowing smile. Without warning, he dropped his pants and slid them behind him with a foot.

I gasped and my mouth fell open at his brazenness. Quickly I dropped my eyes, but not before I took in his long, muscular legs and tight boxer briefs, hugging his hips and the bulge in front. My stomach jumped and fluttered. A dull throb began in my lower stomach.

"What, Katniss? You are my wife." He slid open a drawer and pulled out a pair of well worn, faded jeans. "Anyway," he continued, "I'd like to go hunting with you, to see the forest and watch what you do." He sat on the edge of the bed, near my feet, to pull on his jeans.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he slowly brought each leg through and then stood to pull them up to his hips. He caught me watching again and stepped over to me to land a kiss on my cheek. "What do you say?"

"I, uh...you want to do that?" I forced my brain to focus on his words and not his taut, firm body. "Uh, okay, if you really want to."

"Great. Then after, we could maybe stop by and see Prim and your mother?" He retrieved his sleep pants and deposited them in the hamper, shutting the closet door.

"Yes, that'd be nice."

Suddenly his stomach rumbled loudly. "How are you feeling? Up to a little breakfast? I am."

The nausea had passed and I too found myself hungry. "I could eat."

"Good. You get changed and I'll whip us up something. How about some bacon and eggs?"

I nodded.

He came to me again, leaned and kissed me lightly on the lips. "See you in a few." He was humming a soft tune as he left.

I climbed out of bed, quickly made it, then began locating my old hunting clothes. I shucked out of my gown, tossed it into the hamper and dressed, then twined my hair into a braid.

As I worked my fingers through the soft tresses, my mind wandered to earlier when Peeta had brushed my hair. It had startled me at first as I sat there rigidly, not knowing what to expect, but then his long strokes had relaxed me. His gentle hands caressing my hair had felt so intimate. I had begun wishing he'd roam my body with those hands, and then finally he'd kissed me. Just remembering the heat and passion in his kisses brought my face to a burning blush again. I brought my hand to my cheek to feel the heat, smiling softly at myself in the dresser mirror.

_See, Katniss, this isn't so bad. Peeta's a wonderful man and he'll be good to you, to your baby._

Thinking of the kiss, then his undressing in front of me, made me realize that I wanted him to go further. But I wonder if he wanted to? Last night I had expected he'd want to, but he'd only held my hand.

_Because he's a gentleman, Katniss. He's not going to push or rush you._

I sighed, pushed the errant thoughts away, then retrieved my cup and plate to find Peeta in the kitchen.

After an amazing breakfast of bacon, cheese omelettes and toast I helped Peeta clean the kitchen. He had balked at my offer, but in the end I hadn't taken no for an answer. He'd then shaved, brushed his teeth, and pulled on a old pair of boots. I retrieved my hunting bag and then we'd set out, both of us donning a light jacket.

As we walked through Merchant Row, and then the Seam, Peeta had kept his head high and his hand firmly in mine. He seemed oblivious to the frowns and unfriendly stares we got, but I could tell by the firm set of his jaw he wasn't. He never let it show, though, as he chatted amiably with me and shared funny stories of him and his brother growing up.

I hadn't seen any peacekeepers along our route to the meadow, where I generally crossed the high fence to the outside forest. I felt better about taking him along after that. There was no way I was going to put him in harm's way by letting us get caught trespassing. As we stepped up to the fence, his face grew pale and worried.

"What?" I asked, seeing his distress.

"How are we going to cross? The fences are electrified."

"Sometimes, but rarely. Just listen." I held my breath, putting my ear a few inches from the metal plates. Just as I knew, there wasn't the tell-tale hum of power.

He listened closely as well, though his face still bore it's worried expression.

"If you're ever in doubt, try this." I picked up an acorn and tossed it at the fence. It bounced off easily. "If it's electrified, it would've fried the acorn." I leaned over and pulled the loose panel to the side. "In you go."

He wormed his way through, and I followed suit before sliding the panel back, then quickly retrieved my hidden bow and quiver. I turned to him, taking in his beautiful face frozen in a look of amazement and shock.

"It's so...wow." The tree line was a few feet away and along the many branches I watched squirrels bound from tree to tree. The birds whistled and sang in the air and far off I could hear the lumbering of a small animal. After a few seconds, he smiled and turned to me. "After you." He swept his hand in an arc toward the trees.

"Now you have to be quiet and stay with me. It's dangerous out here and you could get lost easily." I reminded him.

"I will." He nodded solemnly.

But then I quickly found out that he might stay on my heels but he's sure as hell not quiet. Peeta tramples and nearly trips, breaking branches and rustling through the underbrush like a baby elephant. Or how I imagine one might carry on since I've never seen an actual elephant. I was extremely annoyed at first, but after seeing the wonderment and excitement on his face, giving him an endearing, boyish quality, I quickly lost my anger.

Each new sound would catch Peeta's attention, and at any sight of an animal he'd gasp in enthusiasm, until finally I began to see the forest through his eyes, almost as if it were my first time again, too.

I smiled at him and grasped his hand. We trekked on. "This is so amazing, Katniss." He whispered loudly to me.

"Look," I pointed to a wild hog and her five babies tromping across the path ahead of us. The little ones squealed and grunted to each other. The last one looked in our direction, stopping to gaze at us. Peeta "awwed" loudly and it took off after it's family.

We encountered a couple of raccoons, tons of squirrels and even a few woodchucks. Far off I could hear the howls of some wild dogs. They worried me the most, along with bears. I hitched my bow higher, ensuring I could reach it within a few seconds notice.

After a while, we stepped out into the clearing and then to the large rock Gale and I used as a perch. For some reason I was reluctant to bring Peeta to this exact spot, but I really didn't know of another spot as beautiful. Sitting on the rock, we were perched high up on the top of a large hill, or even a small mountain. We could see for miles around, taking in the tree tops and birds soaring overhead and even the forest floor with it's abundant wildlife.

I knew though, that I had to tell Peeta where were. "This, uh, is where Gale and I used to sit. But I don't really know another good place like this." I fidgeted with my bow.

Peeta was quiet for a few minutes. "Thank you for showing it to me. Is this place, uh, special to you?" It took me a second before I got the meaning behind his words.

"Oh, no. We found it one day and it gave us a good view to find prey. I just...I guess I just wanted you to know about, uh...how I knew about it." I lamely finished my explanation.

He nodded, grinning softly, taking my hand. "It's alright, Katniss. Maybe we can give it our own special meaning." He pulled the back of my hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

Just then two baby bears and their mother wandered among the trees below us. I squeezed Peeta's hand and he looked over at me. I held my fingers to my lips and shook my head slightly. The look on my face seemed to scare him and he widened his eyes and mouthed 'ok' to me. Bears, especially mothers, can be extremely dangerous. Finally they waddled out of our eyesight.

"That was so amazing." Peeta whispered loudly.

We sat there for a while, taking in the sights and sounds. "Thank you for bringing me here." His eyes sparkled with joy.

"I'm glad you came. I really like sharing this with you."

Peeta brought his hand to my chin, bringing my lips to meet his. I closed my eyes, enjoying the kiss and the resulting butterflies that erupted in my stomach. Slowly his other hand slid down my arm to find itself at my waist. I brought my hands to back of his neck.

Our kisses heated up and he gently pushed me to my back. His one hand stayed at my waist, but the one on my chin relocated to my upper thigh. My eyes opened to take in the sight of him, but they landed on the clearing a few feet away where Gale and I had lain.

Suddenly the bile rose in my throat as the memory of what I had let Gale do to me sprang forth in my mind. I couldn't let Peeta, my husband now and the man I did love, continue his advances mere feet from where I had let another man take me not too long ago.

I pushed his chest roughly, pushing him back. "No, I can't." I cried out, scrambling backward on my ass.

"Katniss, honey, are you okay?" He took in my wild eyes, rolling in their sockets, and my shaking body. "Katniss, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you."

I burst into tears as confusion and guilt swept through me. I let him tuck me into his arms as he rocked gently back and forth, shushing me softly and telling me it was okay.

When my sobs finally subsided, he pulled me to my feet. "C'mon honey, let's go home." Because he didn't know the way, I led us silently to the fence.

As we trudged home, silent still, I replayed the events in my mind on an endless loop. I felt stupid for it all: the shame, the guilt, the fact I didn't want to tarnish the wonderful feelings Peeta was instilling in me in that place. Then I felt all those feelings again, shame and guilt and stupidity, for falling apart on Peeta.

He never said a word, which allowed fear to gnaw in the corner of my mind. Was he mad, disappointed, already regretting his decision to marry me? I glanced over at him a few times but each time his jaw was set and he stared forward. Finally I hung my head in sorrow and worry.

We finally turned the corner to go behind the bakery and climbed the steps to go in. Peeta wordlessly led me to our bedroom. I toed my boots off and then retreated to my side of the bed, lying on my side, facing away from him.

I could hear him removing his boots, then placing both his and mine in the closet. He left the room, closing the door behind him. My tears returned, running hotly down my cheeks. I tucked my knees into my chest and cried. Peeta was gone and I'd pushed him away.

I didn't hear the door open, but suddenly he was at my side, kneeling in front of me. He was holding a mug of steaming tea, but upon seeing me, he sloppily set it on the nightstand and pulled me into his arms.

"Shhhh, Katniss, it's alright." He scooted me over enough give him some room, and laid down next to me, pulling me into his chest and wrapping his arms around me.

"You're gonna make yourself sick." He thumbed the tears from my eyes and finally my sobs retreated to small hiccups. I laid my head on his chest, tucking my hands under my chin. He began stroking my hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly after a few minutes.

My heart stopped in my chest, then squeezed tightly after restarting. I did want to tell him why I'd gotten so upset, but I was afraid he'd be angry and I felt stupid about it as it was.

I was quiet for a bit, gathering my words.

"The last time I was there, in that clearing,...it happened there." I started.

Peeta immediately stiffened, his arms tightening around me.

"I, uh, it's where..I got..." I trailed off.

But Peeta seemed to put two and two together, I guess the fact that Gale was the only one who ever went into the forest with me and what I was implying.

"Did he force you?" He asked hoarsely.

"No, I...I just...he, he." I paused, then continued. "Gale had said he loved me for a while, wanted me to be with him, but I...I didn't love him like that. He was only ever my friend." My voice wavered, "I just..he wanted to and he was leaving..." My last words were a whisper: "It was the only thing I could give him...but I didn't really want to do it."

I folded myself into Peeta tighter, crying into his chest. His arms tightened around me once more, holding me tight.

Finally I looked up him trying to gauge his reaction to see tears welling in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Peeta." I felt cheap and shameful and I knew with all my heart it was him I wish I could have given that to, my first time, only him every time.

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for." He said, his voice thick. "I love you."

My heart leapt, even through the pain, at his words. I was stunned.

"Peeta," I burrowed into his chest. "I love you too."

**Peeta's POV **

Her words tore at my heart. Not for what she did, but what she had had to endure. No matter what she says, in my book he forced her. Unless it's given freely and with love, then it's forced; it's rape. And I hated Gale, more fiercely and fiery than I ever had in my entire life.

_Too fucking bad he's dead, because I'd kill him with my bare fucking hands._

I hadn't understood why Katniss had frozen up and broke into tears back in the forest. Suddenly we had went from kissing to her breaking down and crying in my arms. Finally her tears had stopped and I had gotten her to lead us back home.

Our walk through the district was one of the hardest and longest moments in my life. I had yearned to comfort her, but I knew she hated public displays and honestly I had felt I'd somehow brought her to her tears, that I'd somehow pushed her further than she was comfortable with. I felt useless and too demanding.

But when she told me her story, my rage almost overcame me. How could someone, especially a friend who claimed to love her, use her like that, force her into something she clearly wasn't ready for? And then, to top it all off, to fucking run out on her like that?

And then, she apologized to me, as if any of it were her fault!

I hadn't meant to whisper my closest held secret, my love for her, but somehow it had slipped out. I had waited for her to freeze up, to twist from my arms and run. But then she had whispered it back. She said she loves me too!

I vowed again, even more fiercely, to protect this woman, my whole world, with every fiber of my being. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for her, no one I wouldn't tear through, to keep her safe.

"You are my life, my whole world. I love you with everything I am." I held her to me, tightly, so amazed that I have her, finally, all of her.

We laid there for a while. Eventually Katniss's body had slackened and her breathing had evened off into sleep. I held her in my arms, marveling in the direction my life had taken me. I truly felt I was the luckiest man alive, to be able to hold Katniss in my arms, to proclaim to the world that this woman was my wife! The baby she was carrying, our baby, would know only love and happiness.

I thought back through my childhood, at the things that me and Rhyse had had to endure at my mother's hands. The physical and mental abuse, the harsh and spiteful words flung at us. I had hated my mother and was glad when she had died. My child would never know, never even suspect, that such a thing was possible.

I felt I had a better understanding of Katniss, now, knowing how she had suffered too growing up, and then what she had undergone at the hands of Gale. I knew she blamed herself, that she carried guilt for it all. But I would make her see, if it took the rest of my life, how none of the blame fell on her.

_Face it, Mellark, if that had never happened, then she'd never be here with you at all._

How was I supposed to feel? That the worst moment in her life is what brought her here to me, made this possible, allowed me to love her?

_I guess all things happen for a reason, through every dark storm there is the light._

She began to stir in my arms and as she slowly opened her beautiful grey eyes, mine were locked onto hers.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

She blushed, her eyes widening then lowering from mine.

"Hey, hey, look at me." I tilted her head up, forcing her gaze to settle back on me. "I'm sorry for what you had to go through. But Katniss, none of that is your fault. I don't blame you for anything. You did nothing wrong." I slowly ran my thumb along her bottom lip. "I love you, I have always loved you, and nothing will ever change that."

I shifted my hand to her stomach. "This is our baby, yours and mine. And I love it as much as I love you. Do you understand me?"

She nodded, tears welling in the corner of her eyes.

"Don't ever doubt my love, no matter what." I hugged her close.

"Thank you Peeta. I love you too." She whispered against my chest.

I kissed her on the forehead, then untangled her from my arms. "Let's get you and our baby some lunch."

She smiled wearily, then sat up.

I grilled some cheese sandwiches while she sat at the table, drinking a cup of milk.

"You know, I really need to start doing that. You shouldn't be cooking all the time." She scowled lightly.

"I don't mind. I like taking care of you." I flipped the pan, the sandwich spinning in the air to land back in the pan.

"Yeah, but..." Before she could finish her sentence someone knocked at the door.

Katniss rose to answer it and returned. "We have a visitor." Prim stood behind Katniss, peeking around at me.

"Prim! Just in time for lunch. I was wondering if you'd forgotten your promise." I plated two sandwiches and placed them at the table. "Ladies..."

I poured another glass of milk for Prim and refreshed Katniss's. Katniss and Prim sat down. "If you two will excuse me, while you spend some time together, I'm going to go check in on Rhyse at the bakery. It's a wonder he hasn't blown it up yet." Prim giggled. "If you want, later, why don't you guys join me?" Katniss smiled at me and nodded.

"Okay, Peeta. Thanks!" Prim bit into her sandwich. "This is soooo good." I smiled and left the room, Prim and Katniss whispering together already.

I descended the stairs. "Dammit!" Rhyse barked angrily.

"Problems?" I asked, stepping behind the counter to find Rhyse covered in icing.

"Shit! You scared me." He turned to me. "What are you doing here, baby brother? The wifey kick you out already?" He laughed at his own joke.

"No, for you information, Prim stopped by and they're visiting. Besides, I wouldn't say anything if I were you, at least I have a wife." I laughed and thumbed a glob of blue icing from the work counter and flicked it on him.

"Dick!" he elbowed me, rubbing his face along his sleeve only to smear the blue along his cheek and forehead.

"So, what's up with this mess?" I gestured toward the plate of cookies and his icing debacle.

"I was trying to ice these. The person who's supposed to ice everything should be on his honeymoon., not nosing around the bakery."

"Well it's a good thing I did, what are you supposed to be making, piles of dog shit?" I laughed, picking up a cookie and eyeing it.

"Fuck you. It's a Peony."

"Here." I took the piping bag from him and began icing the cookies. "Are they supposed to be blue?"

"Yeah, that's what the customer wanted. Hell if I know why."

Just then someone tapped the counter bell. "Can you?" Rhyse motioned toward the front.

"Uh, no. I'm fixing your mistake." He rolled his eyes. I glanced back to see Delly Cartwright standing at the counter. "Go get em, tiger." Rhyse flipped me off, turning.

After a few minutes, he returned to find the cookies finished and boxed. I laughed as he entered.

"What?"

"You dumbass, you forgot to wipe the icing off your face. You've got blue streaks everywhere."

"Fuck, no wonder she kept staring at me!" He took off for the washroom.

About an hour later Katniss and Prim appeared at the counter. "Are you sure this is okay?" Katniss asked.

"More than okay." I smiled, coming around to kiss her cheek.

"Hey, let's keep it clean in here, this is a family establishment." Rhyse called from behind the counter. Prim giggled and Katniss blushed furiously.

"Prim, I know you've already met him, but this is Rhyse, my older, pain-in-the-rear brother." Prim smiled, hiding a laugh behind her hand. "Rhyse, this is Prim, Katniss's sweet little sister."

"Come on round here and get yourself a cupcake. I make them, that's why they taste so good." Prim rounded the counter and I heard Rhyse whisper loudly, "Peeta's taste like dirt. Don't eat his!" Prim giggled again.

I shook my head at Katniss, who was smiling. "Doing all right?" I whispered softly to her. She smiled, a real smile that lit up her eyes. "Yes. I'm fine." I kissed her firmly on the lips.

**Chapter Eleven**

Prim had left about an hour after coming to the bakery, carrying a huge sack of cookies, cupcakes and breads. She had promised Katniss she wouldn't eat it all in one day.

Katniss had asked if she could help around the bakery, so I'd had her watching as I mixed and kneaded various batches of dough and iced a few more orders of cookies and cupcakes. After closing for the night,the three of us climbed the stairs to find my father preparing dinner.

The meal was great and we all enjoyed each other's company. But then my father delved into his stories of me and Rhyse growing up.

"I remember the first day of school, picking Peeta up. He came running up to me, telling me all about this cute little dark haired girl with two braids. She was all he talked about all the way home."

I blushed and kicked his foot under the table.

"Oww, dammit!" Rhyse cried out.

Katniss blushed and smiled.

"Then I remember the first time you and your father came into the bakery. Peeta gave you a cookie and you smiled and thanked him. After you left, he said 'Daddy, I'm going to marry her someday.' And he did." My father beamed at us as if he'd accomplished some great feat, instead of managing to embarrass me.

"Thanks, Dad, for such wonderful stories." I said between gritted teeth. Rhyse bellowed loudly at my discomfort.

"I wouldn't be laughing, young man. Catting around with a different girl every week is not something to be proud of." My father turned to Rhyse who gulped his milk guiltily.

Under the table, I was shocked to find Katniss squeezing my hand.

We finished our meal with Rhyse getting a lecture about being responsible and I finally got to laugh at him. My father and Rhyse shooed us out of the kitchen before either I or Katniss could attempt to help clean up.

I heard Rhyse leaving shortly afterward, and my father complaining he hadn't listened to word at dinner. Then my father announced behind our closed door he was going out as well for a few hours.

Katniss was rifling through a drawer, searching for a nightgown. I had pulled a sketchbook from the shelf to occupy myself while she took a shower.

After she returned, smelling amazing and looking downright beautiful, I quickly showered and returned to our room. I couldn't wait until January when I'd turn eighteen and we could finally move out and into our own home. Then we might get some privacy.

I tossed my clothes into the hamper, then eyed the room, out of habit, to straighten anything that was amiss. Katniss watched me, an odd look splayed across her face, until I finally pulled the covers back and joined her in bed, snuggling up next to her.

I turned on my side to face her. Slowly I brought my lips to hers. I kissed her soft and gentle. "I'm sorry about my dad at dinner. I hope he didn't embarrass you."

She laughed lightly. "I think it was you he embarrassed." She toyed with the sleeve of my t-shirt. "I never realized how you felt about me Peeta."

"I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I know you used to catch me staring all the time."

"I always thought it was because you hated me." Her voice is low and sad.

"What? Why would I hate you Katniss?"

"Because I never thanked you, for that time you threw the bread to me. I wanted to so badly but I could never figure out the right thing to say. After a while, I just assumed you were angry at me."

" I didn't realize you remembered that." I told her, thinking back to the day I had incurred my mother's wrath after tossing two loaves of bread to Katniss.

"I never forgot that day, Peeta. You saved my life as well as Prim's. But I couldn't find the words to tell you how grateful I was. But then, one day, I had dropped my eyes from you and noticed a dandelion. Then I realized you can eat them. Then I got to remembering all the plants you can forage for in the forest. After that Prim and I survived on what I could forage for. But it was all because of you and that dandelion. That's why they're my favorite flower. I always think of you when I see one."

I glanced over at her small bouquet of fake dandelions and smiled.

She surprised me with her next words.

"I love you Peeta, and I wish it had been you with me in the clearing that day." She tucked her head into my chest.

**A/N Pt. 2: Also, thanks for sticking with this. It****'s been almost a month since I've updated and as a reader I know how much that blows. And truly, thank you to everyone who reads, follows, faves and reviews. It all makes me squee like a fangirl. One last thing: I do not own the Hunger Games but appreciate S.C. for dreaming up a Peeta Mellark. LOL!**


	6. Part 6

**A/N: So I was going to update this on Saturday but my computer was being a dick and wouldn****'t connect to the internet, even though every other thing in the house would. So I had to fix that. And Sunday was the final episode of True Blood *super sad face* and I had to watch that and feel my feels. (R.I.P. True Blood)**

**So here it is today. It's a pretty good length, so I hope that makes up for waiting a little longer.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Katniss's POV**

Monday dawned brightly and I woke before Peeta. I could hear the birds chirping from the open window above our head. I laid there, staring at him. He was lying on his side, facing me, his face soft in sleep. I studied him, the light smattering of freckles that dotted the bridge of his nose and cheeks, the slight, blonde stubble peppering his chin. His eyelashes, so long they touched his cheeks, were so pale that in bright light they seemed to disappear. Contrastingly, though, his brows were darker and arched perfectly above his brow bone. His hair hung down across his forehead and I gently swept it back. I thought of last night, falling asleep in his strong arms after such a trying day, and just how much I've come to depend on him in such a very short time.

For a very long time I've been able to depend on no one but myself. If I or Prim needed anything, I was the one who'd have to get it. If we needed to eat, I had to go out and hunt it down. School supplies, clothes, medicine: you name it, it was up to me and me alone. But now I could lean on Peeta. Not for just physical things, but emotionally as well. And a heavy burden seemed to melt off me.

I ran my hand across his cheek, my thumb skimming his full, lower lip. Gently, I eased forward and captured his mouth with mine, planting a firm kiss on his lips. His startling blue eyes popped open in surprise. I smiled at him, and after a few seconds he broadly grinned back and me.

Suddenly his arms tightened around me and he turned, pulling me on top of him before his lips claimed mine in heated passion.

Out of breath, we finally pulled apart. "That was an amazing way to wake up, thank you." He peppered my face with tiny kisses.

I ran my hands through his unruly locks. I smoothed his brows and traced the tiny smile lines at his eyes and then the corner of his mouth, before landing a small kiss there.

His hands gripped my waist and then suddenly he had flipped us and I was underneath him. I let out a startled laugh as I brought my hands to his shoulders.

His hands drifted across my waist. "I can't wait to meet our baby." He pulled the fabric of my gown up and then kissed my bare stomach.

"Well, we still have some time to go." My voice wavered as butterflies erupted behind my navel at Peeta's mouth on my skin. My breath hitched as my gown rose higher, revealing my breasts. His mouth followed, settling on a nipple. I moaned lowly.

"Shhh," Peeta laughed quietly. His skillful hands kneaded and molded my breasts, gently, as his mouth worked magic on the other in tandem. My fingers carded through his hair, tugging gently.

Suddenly, he pulled my gown over my head and tossed it behind us. His eyes snapped to mine, dark blue and hooded. His mouth quickly claimed mine in a fierce and dominant kiss.

Leaving me breathless, his hot mouth slowly trailed down my neck to the junction of my shoulder. He nipped and suckled, his teeth giving small love bites. The sensation was incredible and a wave of desire quickly washed through me.

"Peeta," I breathed harshly.

He chuckled before moving down across my collarbone, down further still, taking my breast in his mouth again, suckling softly.

I arched my back into him, my hands running down his back before taking in fistfuls of the sheet draped across us.

I had never felt something so amazing before. Suddenly Peeta shifted and I felt him settle between my legs, his length hard against me. Instinctively, I squeezed my knees together to bring him into me further and he groaned.

"Oh God, Katniss."

I grasped his face and brought his lips to mine. He began rocking into me, each time his rock hard, pajama clad cock rubbing along my core.

An intense pressure was building in the pit of my stomach and I thought that my morning sickness was going to rear it's ugly head at this particular moment, but quickly even that though was gone from my mind. He quickened his pace and abruptly the pressure exploded into the most intense and wonderful feelings I've ever experienced. My whole body seemed to tense and then let go.

Peeta quickly captured my lips in a kiss as I moaned loudly, clutching tightly to his shoulders, my nails digging deeply into his skin. My core fluttered and throbbed. He kissed me firmly before pulling back and groaning softly.

"That was...oh my God Peeta, what was that?"

"That, baby, was your first orgasm." He dotted my face with kisses. "And I was the one to give it to you." he declared proudly. He kissed me deeply and more slowly until we were out of breath again.

I melted into his arms. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt before. Thank you."

"If I have my way, there'll be plenty more where that came from." He glanced over at the alarm clock on his nightstand and groaned. "Sadly though, we have to get ready for school, and I have to get cleaned up."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I had one of my own." He blushed deeply, then noted my quizzed expression. "And when a guy has one, the effect is a little different."

My knowledge of sex is very limited seeing as how I've never paid much attention in Health Class and my total sexual experience was lying under Gale, waiting for him to be done and the few things Peeta and I had done. But then I remembered how Gale had finished inside of me. I put two and two together. Then it was my turn to blush.

He kissed the tip of my nose. "Oh, Katniss, you have no idea the effect you have on me."

He slowly rolled out of bed and awkwardly walked over to the dresser. He pulled out his clean clothes, turned to wink at me as his eyes lingered on my naked breasts, then left for the bathroom.

I climbed out of bed, retrieved my gown to put in the hamper, then made the bed. I pulled out my own clothes and slowly donned them, changing my panties as well. I stood in front of the mirror to brush my hair, taking in my flushed expression and bright eyes. I ran my hand across my left breast, smiling softly at what Peeta and I had just done. I realized, with a dull ache between my legs, how much more I wanted to do with him.

"You look beautiful." He came up behind me and planted an open mouthed kiss on my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I can't wait to get to school and show everyone my beautiful wife."

"But what if they talk about us?" I asked, suddenly a dark thought running through my mind.

"Then let them. They're just jealous anyway. Katniss, you know I don't care what anyone thinks." He caught my eyes in the mirror. "Except you. You're the only one that matters to me."

I turned in his arms and kissed him. "I love you Peeta Mellark."

"And I love you, Katniss Mellark."

He finished dressing and then we left our room to catch a quick breakfast. Rhyse was already in the kitchen whistling a tune as he scrambled eggs.

"Morning lovebirds." He glanced over at Peeta as he popped some bread into the toaster. I had pretended to be busy searching for butter, jam and milk in the refrigerator.

"Rhyse." Peeta's voice had a slight edge to it.

"You guys were up bright up and early. Probably just studying for an exam or something. Maybe, in Health Class?" He laughed at his own joke.

I felt my face heat up. I quickly deposited everything on the table, then searched for two plates and glasses. Peeta motioned to the correct cabinet.

"Oh, ho ho ho" Peeta deadpanned. "I doubt that you were trying to hear anything, but I wonder if Katniss would be interested in hearing about all those times you snuck that one girl into your room and when dad asked what those noises were in the middle of the night you told him you had a stomach ache. Or better yet, I wonder how much dad himself would like to hear about it?" Peeta smiled sweetly at Rhyse, who gulped guiltily. I laughed quietly.

Rhyse slowly held his hands up in defeat. "You win little brother, no more. Have all the good mornings, or nights for that matter, that you want."

The bread popped up and Peeta tossed it onto a plate. "Thank you, we will." he replied smugly. He pulled a seat out next to me and handed me two slices of toast. He waited until I had buttered mine to begin on his.

Rhyse soon joined us and the three of us tucked into our breakfast. Rhyse and Peeta, their small spat completely forgotten, chatted about the bakery and Rhyse's added responsibilities since he'd graduated last year and had started at the bakery full-time.

"You know I hate those stupid tortes and that's all Mrs. Cartwright wants to order. And low and behold, what comes in yesterday, another order for three more! Ugh!" He dropped his head to the table in agony. Peeta shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Jeez Rhyse, grow up. I used to be the one who made them all, they're not that hard to do. Besides, be thankful for the orders at all. Times are getting harder around here." Peeta popped Rhyse on the head with the butter knife.

"Oww! My head, you dick!" Rhyse wailed in mock pain, then looked over at me. "What kind of husband do you have, Katniss, beating on his poor brother?" He rubbed his scalp. I laughed softly at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"You big baby." Peeta stood and placed our dishes in the sink. "Just get busy on those tortes." He was grinning.

"Yeah yeah. See ya bro, Katniss." Rhyse dug into his eggs again.

We retrieved our books and left for school. Peeta insisted upon carrying mine. I rolled my eyes at him mockingly but handed the books over.

He grabbed my hand with his free one and we started toward school.

"Peeta! Wait up!" We heard a girl's voice calling. Peeta and I turned and Delly Cartwright was running toward us. Peeta slightly shrugged at me and we waited until she had caught up to us, breathing hard.

"Hey Peeta." She smiled warmly and turned to me. "And Katniss?" She asked. Her smile seemed to falter.

"Hi Delly." Peeta responded.

"Delly." I smiled thinly at her. I'd never disliked Delly but honestly, I'd never gotten to know her either, though she did seem to be spoiled and snobbish from what I've always observed. She looked at our linked hands and her brows scrunched together.

Peeta smiled broadly. "Meet my wife, Katniss Mellark." He raised our linked hand and kissed the back of mine, my ring glinting in the sunlight.

Delly's eyes widened and her jaw popped open."That's, uh, wonderful. I'm so happy for you both." Her voice indicated another emotion altogether. "But, I didn't know you two were dating." Then her voice had taken on a falsely sweet tone.

"For a while now. We just didn't feel the need to announce it to the world." Peeta answered smoothly.

"Well, congratulations to both of you." She dazzled Peeta with a toothy smile. "I guess I'll see you two at school." Her eyes raked over me one last time, slowly from my head down to my toes, and then back up, before she started on.

"Delly is a really nice girl. She's just a bit, um, enthusiastic sometimes."

"I'm sure she is." I wasn't so convinced, but I didn't say anything. "Is she a good friend of yours?"

"Pretty good. We've been neighbors since we were little and played together quite a bit then and sometimes we walk to school together, but that's just about it. She comes over to the bakery quite a bit, I think maybe she likes Rhyse."

I nodded. _Likes Rhyse my ass. I'm not stupid. Delly Cartwright is none too pleased about Peeta and I. I'm going to have to keep my eye out for her._

Finally we reached the school and climbed the steps to the front doors.

"We've got a few minutes before first period, walk you to your locker?" Peeta held out his arm and I tucked my hand in the crook of his elbow.

We made it to my locker and I swapped books. I had definitely noticed the looks we'd garnered from passing students, and even some teachers as well.

"So, we still have a few minutes..." Peeta leaned into me suggestively.

"It appears we do." I linked my hands behind his neck.

He leaned in further, placing a hand on the locker next to my waist. The other palmed my cheek. He gently captured my lips with his. Our mouths moved together in a heady kiss, edging into fiery passion.

"Mr. Mellark! And...Miss Everdeen?" Principal Trinket brought us back into reality with her shrill, amazed voice.

"Actually, it's Mrs. Mellark." Peeta responded.

"Uh, wha- what?" She ran her hands down her fur skirt nervously. Literally, a skirt that appeared to be fashioned from a brown fur pelt. Her jacket was an orange tweed. And her legs were covered in orange and brown striped tights.

"That's right Ms. Trinket. Katniss and I got married over the weekend." He had turned and was standing beside of me. His hand sought mine.

"It's true. You can check with our parents if you don't believe us." I added.

"No, I uh, believe you." Her gaze jumped from Peeta to me, taking in our linked hand, and my ring. "It's just that you need to go to the office and have your files updated." She patted her wild, ratted blonde hair. Just then the bell rang signaling first period. "Just be sure to do that after school." She turned to walk away, then stopped. "And, please conduct yourselves with a more decent decorum from now on." She tottered off on her orange heels.

Peeta laughed and kissed me softly on the cheek. "Guess I'll have to learn to behave. See you in second period." He walked off, turning once to smile at me. I waved and caught the attention of several more students who looked at me as if I had a second head.

**Peeta's POV**

I literally sank into my seat seconds before the bell rang. The teacher frowned at me as he began checking off attendance.

Delly, who always sat at the table next to me turned and picked something off my sleeve. I pulled my arm away and she frowned.

"So, Peeta, you're married?" She asked incredulously. I internally sighed. Sometimes she could be so dense.

"Yeah. Katniss and I got married Saturday." I couldn't help the wide grin that stretched my lips.

"But, Katniss?" She asked in a haughty manor, wrinkling her nose. "I mean, I thought she was with that Gale guy."

My anger flared instantly. My hands balled into fists and my eyes were like slits. "What do you have against Katniss? For your information, I love her more than anything in the world! She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'd appreciate it if you kept your stupid thoughts to yourself. And no, they were only friends, nothing more." My jaw clenched tightly.

Apparently I said that a bit louder than I intended, because just then Mr. Boggs bellowed out, "I'm sure your love life is very fascinating, Mellark, but maybe you'd like to join the rest of us for History?"

I swear that man must have served as a peacekeeper before he landed a job teaching. His hair was buzzed in a military style, his manners, his movements, hell his whole demeanor shouted military. As I glanced up at him, his face was contorted in anger.

My rage leaked down and out my toes and I shrunk in my seat, embarrassed more than anything. The whole class had heard my outburst. But then I straitened my posture. I was very proud to be Katniss's husband and I wasn't going to be embarrassed about it.

"Well, it is. I do love my wife, very much." I held my chin up.

He eyed me for a few seconds longer. "I'm sure you do. And since you've answered all our burning questions, may we all proceed to Chapter 17?"

"Yes sir." I knew I'd pushed him far enough, and garnered the quiet laughter and stares of everyone in the room.

Delly whispered a quiet, "Sorry," but I channeled my amazing wife and scowled at her, then purposely ignored her for the rest of class.

Finally the bell rang and I raced to math class, anxious to be with Katniss.

I found her sitting in her usual seat and I dropped into the empty chair at her table.

"Hey, baby." I leaned over and kissed her on the neck.

"Hi." She rested her hand on my thigh, under the table.

"How was your morning?"

"People are nosy." She frowned. But I got the distinct feeling they'd been a lot more than nosy to her. If I found out someone had said or done something inappropriate to her, their ass was mine. And they better have not thrown Gale into her face either.

I reached over and thumbed a stray lock of hair from her eyes. "Someone do or say something?"

"No." But her eyes wouldn't quite meet mine.

Just then Coin, our Math teacher, walked in. Boggs is a bunny rabbit compared to this woman. I don't know if she dislikes teaching in general or just teenagers, but she's manipulative, domineering and downright sour.

She dropped her briefcase on her desk with a loud thunk and turned to the class.

Apparently I wasn't going to be able to concentrate any better sitting next to Katniss than I could sitting behind her. I spent more time staring at her out of the corner of my eye than watching the equations scrawled across the chalkboard. Katniss on the other hand, paid dutiful attention, taking notes and highlighting various tracts in her book. Maybe this would be another perk to being her husband, I could ask her to tutor me.

Finally, this class was up too. We exited the room and began a quick trek to her locker, then mine.

"You know what would be so much easier?" I asked, my arm around her waist, walking to my locker.

"What's that?" She asked.

"If we just shared a locker. Then we'd only have one to go to."

She pursed her lips in a smirk and tilted her head. "I'll allow it." She smiled mischievously.

"That's awful nice of you." We laughed together.

We walked into the lunch room together and it seemed as if a sea of eyes turned in our direction. The chatter and cacophony of a room full of students died down.

I led us to the lunch line acting as though nothing was out of the way. Dean Barrows, whose parents own the lumberyard, appeared in line behind us shortly. He and I had always been on good terms.

"Hey Peeta, Katniss. I heard about your toasting. Congratulations to the two of you."

"Thanks Dean. Katniss, this is Dean Barrows."

"Nice to meet you." he replied, holding out his hand to her.

She stared at it for a split second, then up to his eyes before placing her own hand in his palm. They shook several times and it seemed as if that broke the spell cast over the cafeteria. The noise level returned to normal, everyone returning to their previous conversations. For the life of me, I still didn't understand the big deal.

As I carried our tray to an empty table, Dean stepped away from the line as well.

"Catch you later, Peeta. Katniss." He walked off to join his group of friends. Katniss spied Madge by herself, at a corner table and waved. Madge waved back.

"Do you want to sit with Madge?" I asked.

"Not today." She motioned to an empty table. I sat down across from her. "It seems they've already forgotten us," I said, looking around the room.

"Yeah, and all it took was the approval of a Merchant kid." Katniss spat, biting into an apple.

"It's not fair, I know, but Katniss, we knew it wouldn't be a bed of roses at first. I imagine people are just curious, is all. They'll come around. And besides, remember what I said this morning? I don't care what any of these kids think." I shoveled in a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

She sighed. "I know, you're right. I'm just stressed, I guess. I feel like I've been scrutinized all morning."

"Speaking of, what happened this morning? And don't say nothing." I paused, my spoon halfway to my mouth.

"It was some of the seam kids. They implied I must have some special skills in the bedroom to get you to marry a girl like me." Her scowl splayed across her face again.

I inhaled sharply in anger. "Don't listen to them, they're just a bunch of ignorant kids. Besides," I said in a lower tone of voice, leaning forward, "you do have special skills." I grinned wickedly at her.

"Peeta!" She gasped, looking around to be sure no one was in earshot.

"Katniss, you're so pure." I reached across the table to take her hand.

She frowned at me, her jaw tightening in anger. "Yeah, I'm real pure Peeta." She jerked her hand back from mine, wrapping her arms around her waist, studying the scarred, wooden table.

"I was just joking with you Katniss, why are you suddenly so mad at me?"

"I thought you said that I had done nothing wrong, that it wasn't my fault? And now you're throwing it in my face?" Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that, Katniss. I would never do that! I only meant your heart is pure. You, Katniss. You're so innocent." I couldn't believe that she'd for one second believe I'd ever mock her like that.

She studied me for a few seconds. "I'm sorry Peeta. I should have known you wouldn't mean it like that." She grabbed the apple from my tray and bit into it heartily.

"I'm sorry too, Katniss, I shouldn't joke like that." I watched her eat the apple as if it were the most amazing thing in the world. "Since when do you love apples so much?"

"I don't know. It's just all of a sudden I want apples." She quickly finished it off and placed the core next to the first one, glancing around the room for more apples I presumed. I returned to the lunch line and came back with three more, placing them on the table in front of her.

"You can't just eat apples, you haven't touched your lunch." I sat down next to her this time.

She wrinkled her nose. "Mashed potatoes and mystery meat stew is the last thing I want right now." She pushed the tray away from her. "Besides, can you not smell it? It smells horrible."

"Smells the same to me." I pulled the tray to me and tucked into her lunch. "Here's to mystery meat." I laughed around a mouthful.

She shook her head at me, smiling.

**Katniss's POV**

After lunch, I sat in History listening to Boggs drone on about the so called virtues of Panem. I'd always liked him and he's always seemed to like me, but today I just wasn't in the mood.

I couldn't believe I'd almost blown up on Peeta at lunch, but when he had called me pure I just knew he was throwing what I'd told him about Gale in my face. I still didn't believe he could view me as pure, but I did believe he hadn't meant it badly.

The bell rang and as I stood to head out the door Boggs called me over to his desk.

"First Mellark, and now you. Though at least you didn't holler out your love for him to everyone in the room."

I looked at him quizzically, my brows furrowing together.

"I guess you'll have to get the story from him. I'm going to let today slide, but I expect you to be mentally present tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry."

"Well, congratulations anyway. For what it's worth, I think you two make an interesting pair." He began stacking papers, tapping them roughly on the desk to get them even.

I'm pretty sure that was his way of saying he thought Peeta and I were good for each other.

I've heard so many students complain about Mr. Boggs and his demanding, firm demeanor. But from the first day of class he'd always been pleasant to me. I've heard it rumored he grew up in the Seam, but he's never volunteered any information on himself. It's hard to tell by his appearance as well, what with his non-existent, buzzed off hair and eyes that could be a stormy blue or a lighter grey.

But either way, I've never had a problem with Boggs, nor have I given him a reason to have one with me.

"Well, that's all Everdeen." He caught himself, "Er, rather Mellark."

I nodded and left the room, heading for art. It seemed, though, that apparently Peeta had a story to tell.

I found him in class already engrossed in his sketchbook. Over the course of this semester, I've secretly enjoyed watching him work. When he was absorbed in his work he was a sight to behold. His eyes would turn soft and hazy, focusing on nothing, and his tongue would poke slightly from the corner of his mouth. In fact, his whole body seemed to soften. It was as if he disappeared into a world that only he could see.

And so because I can't draw anything, I would simply sit and watch him, study his face, his arms and hands.

I sat down next to him, quietly, so as not to disturb him. I edged closer to him to see what he'd already began and softly gasped to see it was me. I could tell it was from this morning; me lying on my back, from the shoulders up. But it's beautiful. My eyes are soft and unfocused, my swollen lips tipped into a small, satisfied smile, my hair is disheveled and piled in soft waves around my face and shoulders.

He looked over to see me studying his sketch.

"That's how I see you everyday. Beautiful. Perfect." Then he leaned in to whisper: "and finally all mine."

As I stared into his eyes, a slight movement past him caught my attention. It was Delly, staring daggers into us. For spite, I giggled loudly enough for her to hear and then planted a small kiss on his lips. "And you're all mine."

Our art teacher, Cressida Bones, walked in and greeted the class warmly. She's fairly young, probably in her early twenties and, like Effie, she must have originated from the Capitol. Her head is shaved, with lacy, green vines tattooed along the sides. But, unlike Effie, her manner of dress is more simple. She mostly wears jeans with close fitting t-shirts and lug soled boots. In the winter she adds a black cardigan.

One of the biggest reasons I like her is that she seems so unaffected by the conditions of the District. She treats each student the same, whether they hail from Merchant's Row or the Seam. Except for Peeta. He's her golden student. He could burn the school down and she'd praise him for something. Probably creating more charcoal for drawing with.

"Hello, everyone. Please, take your seats. We're going to start a new project today, one that I'm really excited about. We're going to document our lives. Well our lives so far. I want family portraits, favorite places, important events and holiday. Basically a scrapbook of who you are up until this point in your life.

"The medium can be anything you choose, so far as it's portable and able to be contained in a sketchbook. Paints, oil sticks, charcoal, or even good old pencil. You have until the end of the semester to finish it and it will be forty percent of your grade.

"All right, go ahead and get started. I recommend doing some planning and rough sketches first."

Cressida walked up us and leaned down to place her palms on the table.

"Alright you two. I want to see something spectacular. I want you to document everything! The first time you met, how you fell in love, your toasting. I want it all. You can make it together, into one big book. The star crossed lovers defy all odds!" She had brought her hands up, spreading them to pantomime a large banner of some sort.

And I wasn't very happy with it. Our relationship, whatever it may be, was not for the entertainment of her or anyone else. I looked over at Peeta, chewing on my lip. He didn't look too pleased either.

"Well, frankly, Cressida. I don't think we want to go that far with our book. I'll definitely have a lot of Katniss in here, especially our toasting, but we don't feel everything should be. Our courting and marriage isn't for you or anyone else to ogle over." It was as if he'd read my mind. He took my hand in his to present a unified front.

I think she missed her calling. She should have stayed in the Capitol and worked for one of those gossip channels that air on TV periodically, pouring through someone or other's private business.

She looked none too plussed. "Well, if that's how you feel, but I think you're missing the big picture here. You have the opportunity to demonstrate how the gap between Seam and Merchant is foolish and uncalled for. You two have crossed boundaries and forged through unknown territory to find love. You've shown that we're all just people here; we're all the same no matter which side of the District we live in." She had her hands on her hips by this point.

"Yes, but just all the same, we'd rather not put ourselves up on display like that. Besides, just how many people are going to see these books?" Peeta asked.

"Well, me and Principal Trinket of course. But I was hoping to present them in a showcase this winter at the Justice Building. A look at District 12 through the lives of it's children. Just think of the impact it will have on not only our community, but Panem as a whole."

_That's exactly what this district needs, something else to stir up a rebellion. Throw it into everyone's faces just how much our people struggle to survive. That won't send them running out into the night to die in another failed coup._

Since the last group that had tried to over take President Snow, things had eased off and tensions had settled somewhat around our District. The peacekeepers had finally cooled off and they'd lessened their squeeze on us. Now it seemed Cressida was hell bent on stirring that pot again.

"Uh, no. I think not. We'll have no part of an attempted uprising." Peeta seemed finished with the conversation. Cressida simply stood there, staring at him in seemed disbelief. I didn't know if it was because she'd never had a student defy her, or if it was because it was Peeta, her favorite, doing it.

"I didn't say anything like that!" She held her hands up in surrender. "You misunderstand me Peeta."

"I understand that if Snow views your little art showcase as a jab at him or his governing technique, then everyone suffers. Including my wife. I will not put her in harm that way." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Like I said, you misunderstand me Peeta. I only want to celebrate our lives here."

"Not everyone would agree." He replied, a finality in his tone of voice.

She walked back to her desk.

We looked at each other, trepidation shadowed in our eyes and a silent understanding that neither of us believed her.

Finally school was over for the day and Peeta and I walked home, slowly, hand in hand. We had stopped by the office and changed the information in our files as Miss Trinket had requested.

"So, what do you want to do this afternoon?" Peeta asked.

"Don't you need to get back to work?" I was afraid I'd already kept him from the bakery for too long. The bakery was their livelihood and I didn't want to put them jeopardy.

"Tired of me already?" He laughed.

"No, that's not it. I just don't want you and your family to fall behind at the bakery. I mean, I don't want your sales to suffer or something." I still struggled sometimes to get my point across.

"You are my family now, Katniss. It's not you and them, it's all us. We're in this together."

He cupped my cheek with his free hand and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I felt like I was melting into him.

"And besides, I'm due some time off. Last month Rhyse took a whole week off because he claimed he had the flu. I think he was just being lazy. So don't worry, the bakery will be fine. Dad already scheduled me off the rest of this week anyway.

"I know! Since we have the afternoon off, I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" I asked, cautiously.

"You'll see." He smiled mischievously at me but would say no more.

We stopped by the house and dropped off our books. Seeing his math book reminded me of something I'd meant to say to him earlier. I placed our books on the desk as he shut the door behind him.

"Peeta, you're going to have to pay more attention in math class. You can't sit and stare at me the whole time." I turned to him, giving him a stern look.

He smiled sheepishly at me, running a hand through the back of his hair.

"I can't help myself. And I don't see how it's my fault. I sit next to the most beautiful girl in the whole world, and you expect me to listen to equations? Just not possible." He shrugged then stepped forward and pulled me into his arms.

"But maybe my beautiful," he planted an open mouth kiss on my neck, "amazing," another one a little higher up, "smart as hell," this one was behind my ear, "wife," the next one landed on the side of my mouth, "will tutor me."

Then his lips finally captured mine. The fervor and desire took my breath. His mouth claimed me, his kiss dominating and demanding. His hands tightly gathered the material of my shirt on each side of my waist and I clasped mine behind his head.

Slowly, as he continued his onslaught upon my mouth, his hands roamed upward to my breasts, pushing the t-shirt up and over my bra. His hands made quick work of the clasp in the back and he pulled my shirt and bra over my head, tossing them onto the bed behind us. His hands slowly began kneading and massaging my breasts. I moaned lowly into his mouth.

He pushed himself into me and I could feel him, hard, against my lower stomach.

"Tonight," he gasped between kisses, "I'm going to do something I've dreamt about for a long, long time." He lowered his mouth to my breasts, one hand grasping my hip, the other on my back to hold me steady.

"I'm going to ravage you." His voice was gravely and deep. He looked up at me, his mouth still suckling my breasts. His eyes were a dark, dusky blue, much like the sky shortly before dusk.

I could feel wetness pooling in my panties and clutched his hair tightly, carding my fingers through his golden locks, pushing him into my breasts. I thought I would die of desire right there. Anticipation for the unknown sent deep throbs into my core.

"Peeta," I gasped haggardly, my breaths coming in hitches. His teeth lightly clamped down on one tender nipple and he bit gently. I moaned.

Reluctantly, he let go and placed one last, longing kiss on my mouth. "But first, we have somewhere to go." I whimpered, melting into him.

I held onto his shoulders and he pulled me into him, pushing his hardness into my stomach again. He groaned into my neck. "I didn't mean to get us so worked up."

"It was amazing." I laid a soft kiss on his bottom lip.

He grinned boyishly at me. "I aim to please."

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Peeta's POV**

As much as I wanted her so badly right then, I wanted to get this errand over with. And besides, I didn't want our first time to be a quickie.

I was, admittedly, though nervous too. I've never done anything close to this before. Hell, I'd never even kissed a girl before Katniss, much less seen one naked or had sex. But the way I looked at it, Katniss's one time with Gale didn't count, so we were both inexperienced. But still, I wanted her to enjoy it.

I went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face, willing my rock hard dick to subside. Finally, it did and I returned to the bedroom. Katniss had pulled on her clothes and readjusted her hair. She still looked flushed and flustered and incredibly sexy.

"Ready?" I reached for her hand.

"But Peeta, where are we going?"

I was taking her next door to Ms. Wilde's to have a new wardrobe made. She only had a few articles of clothing, and I wanted to give her clothes she could feel confident about herself in. Nothing fancy or over the top, but things she would want.

"You'll see." We exited through the back and I led her up the stoop to Ms. Wilde's Tailor Shop.

"No, uh huh." She stopped. "I'm not letting you waste money on clothes, when I won't be able to wear them for much longer."

"Then we'll get you some more then. In the mean time, you need some now. C'mon, I want to do this for you." I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed the back of it. "Please?"

She sighed. "But I don't want to dress any differently. There's nothing wrong with how I dress."

"No, there's not. But I'd like you to have more than a few shirts and and two pairs of pants. And I didn't say you had to start dressing any differently."

"Fine." She nodded. "If this is what you want."

"Katniss, I'm not going to force you."

"No, you're right. I guess I could use a few more things."

We entered the shop, a bell jangling as the door opened. "Coming," I could hear Ms. Wilde call out.

She stepped out of the back room. When she saw was it was us, a large smiled plastered itself across her face.

"Peeta, Katniss, what a pleasant surprise. Congratulations on your nuptials." She stepped around the counter. "What can I do for you two?"

"I'd like to fit Katniss for a new wardrobe."

"How wonderful." Not one for idle hands, she immediately pulled out her tape measure and got to work on Katniss.

"Such a lovely young thing. Oh to be young again." Ms. Wilde sighed. "Here dear," she pulled Katniss behind a screen to finish measure what I presumed was her bra size.

They stepped out, and sure enough, Katniss was beet faced. I smiled at her and she scowled good naturedly at me.

Then she began picking out the fabric. Katniss chose what she liked, and I added an order for several simple dresses and a few sweaters.

"She also needs say, five more bras and about, I don't know, about ten pairs of panties and socks." I looked off into nothing, trying to think of anything else. I kept thinking there was something I was forgetting.

"That's enough Peeta." Katniss laid her hand on my arm.

"It can seem like a lot, building up a wardrobe, Missy. But you're right. I think this should do plenty."

"Alright then. That will do it." Ms. Wilde and I stepped over to the register so she could tally the bill. I paid it and we turned to go.

"Katniss, dear, could I have a word?" Ms. Wilde stepped up behind us.

"Uh, sure, Ms. Wilde."

"I know it can be hard to go from one life to the next. Believe you me, I understand. I married my husband when I was sixteen, and people around here didn't make it any easier for me."

Katniss gazed over Ms. Wilde, taking in her dark, steel grey hair and clear, stormy eyes, and gasped.

"That's right." Ms. Wilde laughed gently. "I was born in the Seam too. When I met Mr. Wilde, though, it was love at first sight. I imagine you two can relate to that. But we made it work, and so will you. Keep your head up child. Not everyone around here will love you, but not everyone around here certainly hates you either. I have faith." She grasped our clasped hands in her firm grip. "You're just what they need around here."

"Thank you Ms. Wilde." I told her.

"Yes, thank you."

"Now you two run off and let an old woman get to work."

We stepped out into the warm afternoon sunshine. "There's just one more place I want to go. The shoemaker's." I held out my foot, showing off my worn and battered sneaker. "I need a new pair, and so do you."

Something flashed across her eyes for a second.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just that, I don't think Delly likes me very much." She seemed reluctant to tell me.

I was ready to deny that, but then I thought back to this morning. I would never have thought Delly to be so petty and closed-minded but I guess she was. It disappointed me very much in my childhood friend.

"You know what, then we don't like her very much. Let's hope nothing happens to those stupid tortes her mother's so fond of."

Katniss smiled.

As we entered, lo and behold who would be running the counter, but none other than Delly. She looked up, her face freezing into a smile.

"Hi. What can I do for you?"

"My wife and I need some new shoes."

Just then her father came in from the entrance, bearing a armful of bakery boxes. He laid everything on the counter and stepped forward to shake my hand. "Peeta, how wonderful to see you, I just came from the bakery. And this must be your lovely wife."

"It's nice to meet you." Katniss stood there nervously.

He pinched her cheek lightly. "Such a beauty. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Well I'm going to get these goodies stowed away. Delly," he turned to her. "You be sure to take extra special care of these two." He smiled at us one last time, retrieved his boxes and disappeared into the back.

We stood there for a few awkward seconds. "So, uh, what are you shopping for today?" Delly asked.

"I need a new pair of sneakers. Katniss needs sneakers too, as well as something to wear with dresses. She'll pick them out."

Since I always got the same kind of sneakers, black high tops, Delly only had to fill out the order form. After Katniss had been measured and picked out her own shoes, I paid the bill and we were free to go.

"They should be ready by the end of next week."

"Thanks, see you then."

"Um, Peeta." Delly started. "I just want to say I'm sorry for earlier. I'd like to apologize to both of you."

What she had said was callous and hurtful. But if she was really sorry, I could forgive her.

"It's okay, Delly. I'm sure you didn't mean it." Katniss looked at me with a gleam in her eye that let me know that she wanted answers as soon as we were alone, but she nodded shallowly at Delly.

By now it was past dinner time and we headed home.

"What was that about?" she asked quietly.

I explained what Delly had said, including my reaction.

She smiled. "Well that explains what Boggs meant earlier." She squeezed my hand. "Thanks for standing up for me."

"As if it'd be any other way."

When we got home, dad was finishing up dinner.

"Hey kids. Hungry?"

"Sure. We'll go get washed up."

"What can I do to help?" Katniss asked.

"Go get washed up."

She sighed and followed me to the bathroom.

After dinner, Katniss and I cleaned up the kitchen. My father retired to the office downstairs to work on the books and Rhyse hung out at the table to talk to us. We chatted about nothing in particular, just bakery stuff.

After a little bit, Rhyse excused himself, and went to his room, though he implied he'd be sneaking back out later. We were alone in the kitchen.

I checked to make sure all the doors were locked, then turned off the lights in the house, leaving a small lamp on in the living room. I had sent Katniss on to the bedroom a few minutes before.

She had already turned the bed down, and I found her retrieving her nightgown. It dawned on me: I had meant to get her several more from Ms. Wilde. Better yet, I'd make a special trip by myself and order her something a little more revealing than her faded blue one.

I stepped up behind her. "Care to join me in the shower?" I asked, planting a kiss on her shoulder.

"I don't know if we should, Peeta."

"Oh, come on." I took her by the hand and led her to the bathroom.

I closed the door and she locked it. I turned on the faucet to let the water warm up, then turned back to her and pulled off my shirt. I quickly abandoned my jeans and socks, standing there in my boxer briefs. Her eyes were glued to my body for several seconds.

She began to disrobe and I stepped up to help. "Here, let me," I whispered.

I slowly pulled her t-shirt up and over her head, tossing it onto my clothes. Then I reached around and unclasped her bra, pulling it down her arms. I could feel my cock twitch in anticipation as her nipples hardened from the exposed air.

I kissed her neck, then slowly down, taking a hardened nipple into my mouth. I suckled for a moment then lightly kissed it.

Then I unbuttoned her jeans and peeled them down her legs, first lifting one foot and then the other to free them from her. Her jeans followed the other clothes onto the floor.

She stood there in her panties, staring at me with huge, dark grey eyes, struggling to keep her arms at her side.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered in her ear. I captured her mouth with mine in a hungry, passionate kiss.

Finally, I pulled away, needing air, and turned on the shower. She pulled off her panties and I held the shower stall door open for her to enter. A flash of fear crossed her face for a moment.

"It's just me, baby." I said gently.

She stepped into the shower, under the warm spray and I followed behind. Immediately she turned to me and I pulled her into my arms.

I ravaged her mouth again, sliding my tongue along her bottom lip, gaining access. As my tongue battled hers, my hands traveled up her flat stomach and I began massaging and kneading her breasts. She moaned lowly into my mouth.

My cock sprang to attention, rock hard. I wanted to take her then, up against the shower wall, but instead I slid one hand down her waist to cup her center.

She gasped, her eyes widening. Slowly, I traced her slick folds.

Her hips jerked toward me and she whimpered., her eyes boring into mine I found the nub of her clit and rubbed my thumb in small, firm circles against it.

She rocked her hips into my hand awkwardly as I rubbed harder. Then I quickly plunged my index finger into her.

"Peeta!" she hissed, burrowing her forehead into the junction of my neck and shoulder, her hands finding purchase into my back, her nails digging in.

"You like that baby?" I asked in a low, gravely voice.

She whimpered, nodding. I pumped my finger in and out, quickening it's pace, while my thumb continued it's assault on her clit. Moments later, her core clenched my digit tightly, then fluttered around it. She seemed to melt into me, her breathing hitched and shallow.

I held her up, peppering her face with light kisses. After a minute or so, she pulled back to stare into my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Now let's wash up and we'll have some more fun."

I washed her hair, slowly rinsing it until all the soap was gone. The water was beginning to cool down, so I adjusted the faucet.

Slowly, I lathered her body, each and every curve and hollow. I massaged her breasts, then ran my hands up her legs, lightly brushing her folds. I scrubbed her shoulders and back. Then, just as slowly, I rinsed her off, kissing her skin, licking the water off her.

When I had reluctantly finished with her, Katniss took the soap and slowly worked it along my torso. She took great pleasure in running her hands along the planes of my body, across my back and my upper arms. Lifting all those hundred pound bags of flour had given me well defined arms and abs, and for the first time I was quite proud of my body, since Katniss seemed to like it so well. Before now I had never given a second thought to what my physique looked like.

She timidly kissed my stomach and smiled when the muscles jumped at her touch. She brought the soap lower, along my legs and I had to lean back against the shower wall. The sight of her washing me almost took me over the top. She worked her way back up and awkwardly ran her hand along my rock hard shaft. I hissed and she jerked her hand away.

"Do that again," I groaned.

She slowly brought her tiny hand back, grasping my cock, and began pumping up and down.

"Like this?" she whispered.

"Oh, God, Katniss, just like that." I moaned. She seemed to grow more confident in what she was doing because she tightened her grip just slightly, working my dick with a quicker pace. My hips bucked into her and before I could knew it, I shot my load against her stomach with a guttural moan.

"That was amazing," I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her fervently.

By this time the water was definitely getting cooler, so we rinsed off and stepped out onto the bath mat. I quickly toweled her off, taking care to not tangle her hair, before drying myself. I threw the towels in the hamper.

She had no sooner stepped into her panties, pulled her gown over head and retrieved our clothes before I swept her up into my arms.

"Peeta," she giggled quietly.

My only response was a firm kiss.

I carried her to the bedroom, gently lying her on the turned down bed. I took the dirty clothes from her and flung them into the closet. I turned off the light, leaving the room bathed a dim glow of the lamp on my nightstand. I doffed my clothes then peeled back the covers and slid in beside her.

I pulled her into my arms, kissing her for all I was worth. I tugged gently on her lower lip with my teeth before tracing her lips with my tongue. Her lips parted and I plundered her mouth.

My hands traced along her body, as hers skimmed along my chest and torso before winding themselves in my hair. I slid my fingers under her gown, pushing it up and over her head. I tossed it to the floor. My mouth kissed and licked down her neck, leaving small love bites in the nook of her neck.

I was hard again, harder than I'd ever been. I ground my cock into her hip.

"Oh Peeta," she gasped.

Slowly I inched down to take a firm nipple into my mouth. She moaned lightly and arched her back. My hand kneaded and tweaked the other breast, sometimes pinching the nipple.

Her hands tightened in my hair, pulling me up to her mouth. She kissed me, fiery and passionate. Her hands searing across my shoulders and back, then to my stomach.

I tugged her panties down, twisting down to pull them from under the covers and flung them across the room somewhere. I slid back up her body, stopping at her core. I kissed her inner thighs, spreading her legs apart with a hand behind each knee.

"Oh, God!" she gasped as I slid my tongue along her folds, her hands twisting tightly in my hair.

"You're so wet, baby." I greedily lavished her center with my tongue, before sucking on her clit. Her hips bucked into me as she panted heavily.

I worked my way back up her body, kissing and sucking, first her stomach, where our child resided, then along her rib cage and finally her breasts.

My cock was throbbing painfully and I didn't know how much longer I could hold out.

I took her mouth with mine, dominating her, showing her how much I wanted her, needed her.

I positioned myself between her legs. "Are you ready?" I asked. Her response was to buck her hips up into my cock. I groaned, lowering my head to her shoulder.

I slowly pushed forward, until I was buried inside her to the hilt. She hissed painfully for a second, her body freezing, her hands clinging to my shoulders. I kissed her lips, giving her time to adjust to my girth, fighting the strong desire to simply begin plunging into her. It was the most amazing feeling I'd ever experienced. I was afraid I'd lose my load right then.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, biting down on her lip.

Finally she began moving, rocking her hips into me. "It's okay, Peeta, you can move."

I began thrusting into her, slowly, before picking up more speed. Finally I was pounding into her, her moans ragged and guttural.

"Come on baby," I could tell she was near orgasm and I didn't want to come before she did. "Come for me, Katniss." I groaned into her neck.

"Peeta," she whimpered. I pulled all the way out, then slammed back into her, then again harder. Finally she exploded, coming undone beneath me. I captured her mouth with mine to silence her cries.

"Katniss," I groaned, releasing deep inside her. I clung to her, panting heavily, resting my head upon her breast, still buried inside her. Her core still milking my cock.

After I caught my breath I gently kissed her nipples, then her mouth. "That was amazing. Thank you so much, baby." I pulled out off her, rolled over to my side and gathered her into my arms.

"I love you, Peeta." She nuzzled into the crook of my neck, folding her hands into my chest.

"I love you too, baby."

I reached up with a free hand, slid the window open, leaned over and killed the light, then pulled her back into my arms.

We drifted off into sleep.

**A/N pt 2: Now I don****'t fancy myself a comedic writer, but I try throwing it in there anyway. **

**Just wondering, how well does it come off to you? Is it funny or just plain dumb? **

**I imagine Peeta and Rhyse have a close relationship, full of good natured ribbing and name calling. (They are brothers after all.) Course I only have a younger sister and we've never really gotten along, so my experience at sibling-hood is quite different.**

**Let me know your thoughts on the writing in those moments and my attempt at the ha-ha, or if I need to stop.**

**-m**

**P.S. Obligatory statement of appreciation for S.C. creating the characters we enjoy so much.**


	7. Part 7

**A/N: I would just like to say how much I appreciate each and every one of you! Your reviews are amazing and give me the confidence to think that I may have a little bit of a knack for this writing thing, not a big one mind you. :D**

**But in all seriousness, I do want to give a huge thanks to all those who read, follow, fave and especially review this. You have no idea what it means to me.**

**And now, just a short chapter. I'm working on how I want to lead into something, so I didn't want to make everyone wait longer while I work on getting the kinks out.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Katniss's POV**

I woke in the early morning, even before Peeta, a small breeze billowing the curtains out from the open window. _We'll need a heavier blanket for winter if he sleeps with the window open all year round_.

His head was nestled on my bare breast, his leg thrown over me. I lightly pushed his bangs from his brow, thinking again that he needed to trim his hair, but not sure if I wanted him to or not. I've come to enjoy his shaggy curls.

I tried to ease out from beneath him, but suddenly his strong hands grasped my waist.

"Where do you think you're going? It's not even six yet." His voice was gravely with sleep, yet his eyes were bright and alert. He shifted himself over me and I could feel his hard cock poking me.

"I was going to go hunting, but it seems you may have a different idea." I thrust my hip into him, eliciting a groan from him.

He captured my lips with his in a firm and fiery kiss. We've been married for three months and it seemed our passion has only intensified with each passing day.

I whimpered into his mouth as his hand sought my core, his fingers skimming through my already slick folds. I spread my legs wider, giving him full access to what he wanted.

I pulled him to me, my hands digging into his shoulders.

"You like that, baby?" He huskily whispered against my neck.

I nodded feebly. When his hands were on me, my brain seemed to shut down. Sometimes even the most basic words were beyond my reach as my body sang from his touch.

His fingers plunged into me and I arched my back, driving them further. His hand began a slow thrust.

I mewled. "Peeta," I whined, "harder."

His other hand claimed mine, twining our fingers above my head.

"Say it," he demanded. "Tell me..."

"I'm yours, only yours, Peeta. I belong to you." I panted.

It was only during our lovemaking that this dominant side of him came out. But in all honesty, I loved it. There was something about a commanding and authoritative Peeta that made me quiver under him and come even harder.

"Just like I belong to you, Katniss. It's only ever been you." His hand quickly left my center. I whined again at the sudden loss.

But he jerked my knees further apart and he thrust into me, burying himself to the hilt.

"Peeta." I moaned.

"That's right." He panted, thrusting into me hard and quick with sharp snaps of his hips.

I arched my back into him, as his mouth took my breast, suckling and swirling his tongue around the hard peak before gently biting.

"I love you Peeta." I moaned, clinging to him as though I were drowning. My heart sped rapidly.

"I love you too, Katniss." I never tired of those words, words that I had once imagined could never be mine.

With one final, hard thrust we both came undone. He groaned, dropping his head to my breast as he came deep inside me. I melted, boneless, wrapping my arms around him, my core milking him in long, deep throbs.

We lay like that for several minutes, needing no words to communicate the depth of our feelings.

Finally his mouth sought mine again, his kiss slow and full of love and devotion. When we finally needed air, he pulled out and rolled to lie next to me, tucking me into his arms.

"I'll never get tired of being able to do that." His hand rested on the tiny bulge of my stomach.

"Good. I don't want you to. I"m just glad we've learned to keep the noise to a minimum."

I tried not to think of all the mornings I'd emerged from our room, beet faced, as his father and brother pretended to have not heard our moans and groans from the night before, or even that morning. Of course, Rhyse broadcasted his knowledge in his broad smiles and glittering eyes. But true to his word, he's not teased Peeta or I once.

Mr. Mellark, or rather Elliot as he insists I call him, seems extremely happy for us as well. He's very generous with his warm smiles and encouraging, fatherly words. Sometimes, when he isn't aware of my gaze, I'll catch him staring at the two of us, a pleased smile tugging his lips. But still, I would rather they not hear our intimate moments.

"Only a month and a half to go, then we get our own place." He dropped an open mouthed kiss on my neck, "then I'm going to make you scream my name all night." His eyes met mine, his a dark, stormy blue. My core throbbed at his words. If he kept this up, then we'd never get out of bed today.

He lightly thrust his pelvis into me, and sure enough I felt his hardness once again. I pulled him on top of me. "Prove it." and I arched my hips into him, grinding my hips into his rigid cock, a smirk on my face.

His eyes hardened and he jerked my knees up and over his shoulders. My eyes widened as he drove into me, filling me entirely. He thrust into me, hard and demanding. Peeta leaned forward to capture my mouth, pulling my knees up even further, giving him a new angle. I moaned into his mouth at the exquisite sensation.

"Come on baby, come for me." he panted. He lightly bit down on my shoulder and I exploded around him. He grunted harshly into my neck and his hips snapped, releasing into me.

Gently, he eased my knees down, tucked me into the curve of his body, spooning me.

"You're going to be the death of me, Katniss." He kissed the back of my neck and top of my shoulder, his hand idly strumming my hard nipple. I could still feel the aftershocks of my orgasm.

"I think it's the other way around."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We lay there for a few more minutes, enjoying the feel of each other.

"We really do have to get up, Peeta." I glanced over at the clock on his nightstand. It was nearly seven.

He groaned lightly. "I know."

I reluctantly pulled myself from his embrace and sat on the edge of the bed. Across the room was one of my new nightgowns and matching panties, thrown there last night in the heat of passion. Or what could be loosely called a nightgown.

It barely covered my breasts with thin shoulder straps, the silky material loosely flowing just past my hips, open on the front from the bust down. It was a dusky orange, but so sheer it left little to the imagination. The panties were little more than sheer fabric and strings. Thank God I hadn't been with Peeta the day he had ordered it, along with a few others, each different in their cut and color. Sometimes I still have problems looking Ms. Wilde in the eye, knowing she was the one who made them.

I retrieved them, tossing them into the hamper, before I stepped over to the dresser to pull out more appropriate underclothes, sliding them on.

Peeta emerged from the bed and strode over to the dresser, scratching his chin, his naked, muscular frame catching my eye, causing my heart to beat erratically. Sometimes I still couldn't believe it myself, that I was married to such a amazing and wonderful person. He pulled open his own drawer and began rummaging through it.

I turned sideways, running my hand over my stomach and the tiny bulge that resided there. I was barely showing, and under my clothes no one could even tell that I was pregnant. Peeta's eyes darkened as his gaze raked over my abdomen.

It was still amazing to me how very much Peeta wanted this baby. We haven't spoken of it's true parentage since that time, a few months ago, when I had broken down and revealed how I had come to be pregnant. In my mind he was the father of this baby. And I knew that he felt the same way.

But most seventeen year old boys would run from the thoughts of a pregnancy, much less a wife, a baby, and all the responsibilities that come with them. But not Peeta. It's almost as if he's come alive since our marriage. His excitement and impatience is inspiring. And reassuring. I can't believe I ever doubted his commitment to me and this child.

Many a night we've lain together under the covers, our bodies worn out from intense lovemaking, holding hands and planning for the future, for this little one. We've already began saving up for it. We have a small amount squirreled away in a drawer, money saved from our wages at the bakery and my trading in the Hob.

He pulled on his boxerbriefs, where they rested low on his hips, then stepped up behind me, his hands cupping my stomach, turning us to face the mirror. He kissed the crook of my neck.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" He asked calmly, but his eyes belied his worry.

"I always am, Peeta, you know that." I laid my hands over his.

"I know you are. It's just that I worry about you. What if something happened to you? I wouldn't know how to get to you, to save you."

"If you don't want me to go, then I won't." And I wouldn't. As much as I love hunting, being in the woods, surrounded by the peace and tranquility of nature, I hate making him uneasy.

"You know I would never ask you to give that up." It's true. As much as he worries and frets, Peeta has never once asked me to stop hunting. I only go about once a week, but I don't plan on doing it for very much longer.

"I know, and you don't know how much I love you for it." I turned my head and took his lips with mine in a soft kiss.

"I'll be in the bakery when you get back. Rhyse wanted the day off, so I'm covering his shift."

"So you have to work a double?" I scowled. Peeta and I usually ran the bakery in the afternoons and after school.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal."

"You're too nice, honey. I'll be there after I get through in the Hob."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We ate a quick breakfast and Peeta stuffed three apples into my hunting bag. I kissed him on the cheek and left.

It took me no time to cut across Merchant's Row and through the Seam, along alleys and side streets, to emerge at the fence. I listened quietly, and sure enough, the electricity was off. I quickly crossed through and into the peaceful forest.

I retrieved my bow and quiver and took off along my favorite path.

By mid-morning I had already bagged five squirrels and four rabbits. I still employed the snares that Gale had taught me years ago. I scavenged for late season berries and nuts before deciding I had plenty and started back for home.

On my way back, I stumbled across the trail of a wild dog and quickly planted an arrow in it's eye. I drug it along behind me, trying to figure out how to carry it to the Hob unnoticed by peacekeepers.

When I returned to the fence, I stowed my bow and quiver in it's hiding spot in a hollow log and stepped through.

My mother and Prim's house was just down the road, so I threw the dog onto my shoulder and quickly set out in that direction. Just as I stepped up on the porch and knocked, a peacekeeper passed by, his gaze settling on me as he walked slowly by. I had laid the dog up against the door and stood close to it, hopefully hiding it.

Prim finally answered the door and with a last glance at him, I kicked the dog over the threshold and stepped into the house, throwing it shut behind me.

"What the...?" she asked as the dog rolled over her foot. "Ewww, Katniss, it's all over my feet." She crossed her arms angrily.

"Sorry little duck." She trod off to wash herself off.

My mother insisted she give me a quick exam and after listening to the heartbeat, declared both me and the baby healthy. I quickly dressed and joined them in the kitchen for a mug of tea.

"Since when don't you take sugar?" Prim asked suspiciously, taking back the small sugar bowl we'd had since I could remember.

"Peeta never puts sugar in his, and honestly, I enjoy it better without." I sipped on the hot liquid.

She shot me a disgusted face.

I laughed. "Try it sometime, little duck."

Of course I'd never tell her that I'd made the same face at him the first day we'd sat down to tea. After much cajoling, I had tried it his way and found I preferred the taste better.

I visited with my mother and Prim for a while, leaving the rabbits with them. Peeta sent over breads, cakes and muffins every other day, so I felt confident they were well stocked for another week or two. My mother gave me an old blanket and I rolled the dog in it and took off for the Hob.

As I stepped off the porch I heard my name being called. I looked over to see Hazelle Hawthorne smiling at me. All of a sudden I felt guilty. I'd practically forgotten about her and her family. I hadn't seen her or her children in quite a while.

I smiled thinly at her, unsure of what to say. She walked slowly toward me, meeting me on the sidewalk. I laid the bundle of dog at my feet.

"Katniss, It's so good to see you." She squeezed my arm gently.

"Uh, you too Hazelle." My hands fidgeted with a loose seam on my hunting bag.

"How is everyone?"

There was a time I was just as comfortable being around her and her family as I was my own. But now, I felt as if we were strangers.

"We're doing fine. I never got to say congratulations on your toasting. I'm very happy for you." I knew that she had always hoped Gale and I would eventually marry, though she'd never mentioned it.

I studied Hazelle, her pale face, the dark circles rimming her eyes, her hair once so dark and shiny, now hung limply, long strands of dull silver winding through it.

"Thank you."

"A merchant's son. Good for you." She nodded softly.

I didn't know how to answer her, so I just nodded woodenly back.

"Well, I've got to get going. It was very nice seeing you again, Katniss." She smiled wanly at me.

Guilt tugged at me. I felt guilty for forgetting her and her children and I felt guilty for her loss; for Gale's death. If I had acted differently that day, would he still be here with his them?

And, too, I felt guilty for breaking the promises Gale and I had made to each other regarding our families. We'd pledged, should something happen to one of us, to help the other's family, to keep them fed and clothed. To protect them.

I returned the smile, thin and limp. She turned and started off in the opposite direction of the Hob, thankfully. I hitched the bag up higher on my shoulder, picked up the wrapped dog, and trekked slowly on.

My heart bore a weariness that I hadn't felt in a long time. Guilt gnawed at me. I absently traded with Greasy Sae, exchanging the wild dog for a handful of coins, then started for home, suddenly yearning for Peeta's warm embrace, sweet kisses and tender words more fiercely than I had in a while.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It had turned into an unseasonably warm day and by the time I returned home I was sweating in my jacket. I felt miserable, my heart was weighing heavily in my chest and with each step I trudged my bag felt heavier and heavier. I just wanted Peeta to take me in his strong, loving arms and hold me tight.

As soon as I stepped into the bakery I heard the high voiced giggles of a female. Sure enough, standing at the counter was Delly, one hand rubbing along Peeta's arm, the other playfully pushing back the curls that continually fell into his eyes.

"Your wife must not be taking care of you too well." Her voice was suggestive. "You need a haircut," she finished lamely.

"Katniss takes very good care of me," he replied firmly.

Anger washed through me and I literally saw red. I loudly cleared my throat, gripping the strap of the bag tightly in my fists.

"Katniss!" Peeta exclaimed happily. He pulled out of Delly's grasp and strode over to me, taking in my forlorn appearance, now edging on highly pissed.

With Peeta's back to her, Delly shot me a cross look. She watched as Peeta palmed my face, his eyes roaming my body to check for any falls or accidents sustained in the forest, before kissing me lightly on the lips. Her eyes narrowed, her mouth puckered in a frown.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." I announced loudly.

"Oh, of course not Katniss." Delly purred. "I was just keeping Peeta company while you were away." She placed a sharp emphasis on away.

"Well aren't you sweet?" My voice dripped with venom.

"I'll see you later Delly. I'll tell Rhyse you stopped by." Peeta announced, surely feeling the tension in the air.

"Thank you Peeta. Tell him I said hello, won't you?" She slowed as she passed me. "Nice seeing you too, Katniss." Her eyes belied her words.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I bit out, shooting her a look.

She sauntered out the bakery and I stood there seething. I wanted to jump on her back and rip her hair out, strand by ratty strand.

'Uh, what was that about?" Peeta asked. He pulled my bag from my hands and set it in the floor at my feet.

"I don't like her Peeta. I don't trust her."

"You don't trust her or me?" He asked, an edge to his voice.

"If I didn't trust you, I'd have said you, wouldn't I?" I stuck my hands on my hips, glaring at him.

"Delly is my friend. And I just don't see why you don't like her. She's a sweet girl." He crossed his arms over his chest, his jaw clenching.

"Peeta, really, you can't see it? Come on! She's always in here, always hanging all over you. You should see the looks I get from her. No, I don't like her. And I don't like her being around you. She's after you."

"Oh for the love of... I've already told you, she has a thing for Rhyse. That's why she came in here. He was supposed to be working this morning and she come by to see him. As for the hanging all over me part, I don't know what you're talking about. But Katniss, Delly and I have been friends for a long time. I don't see her as anything more than a friend." He strode past me to the counter. "And you know what?" He turned back to face me. "It pisses me off what you're implying; that I'd do anything with her. You're the one I'm fucking married to!" He ran his hand through his hair forcefully, pulling on the ends.

"Well that can be remedied real damn quick, if it's such a hassle for you." I kicked the game bag toward him, hitting him in the shins. "Here's you're fucking squirrels!"

I turned and stomped up the steps to the house, slamming the door behind me. I ran to the bathroom, locking it. I stood there, staring at myself in the mirror. _What the hell just happened?_ I immediately regretted what I'd just said to Peeta.

Not about Delly, no I meant that, but about our marriage. _Surely he knows that, right? _And I wish I hadn't kicked the bag at him.

I washed my face in the sink and wearily shuffled to our room. I quickly slipped out of my clothes, keeping my bra and panties on and turned the bed down, sliding under the covers. I tucked myself into Peeta's pillow, inhaling the strong scent of him embedded in his linen. I pulled the sheets over my head and burst into tears.

I know I should go to him, work this out, but I resorted to my old habits of running away from the hard stuff.

My eyes burned, the hot, scalding tears flowing freely from them. I sobbed harshly, angry at myself for what I had said to Peeta. I sobbed for Hazelle and what had happened to her, but mostly I sobbed, terrified that this meant the end of Peeta and I.

**A/N: I know, the drama! But...what happens after a fight? Guess you****'ll just have to wait and see. ;)**


	8. Part 8

**A/N: Yay, an actual update! I'm so, so, so, sorry it took me 8 millions years to get this out. I hope this extra long update will make up for the wait.**

**Here's a disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, I just like to play dress up with it.**

**Oh, yeah, and if you've forgotten, Katniss and Peeta just had their first fight...**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Peeta's POV**

"What the hell?" My father entered the bakery from the stockroom, where he'd been working on inventory all morning.

I stood there, staring at him dejectedly. Katniss and I had just had our first fight.

"What just happened?" He asked, his hands raised in question, palms up.

"I don't know." I felt like a tornado had just tore through the bakery. "Katniss and I just had a fight."

"Well, go to her son." He stepped up to me, placing an open palm on my shoulder. "Don't let it drag on."

I suddenly realized that my knees were trembling. "I'm scared, Dad. I think she just said she wants a divorce." I whispered to him.

His eyes were warm and tender. "I hardly doubt that's what she meant. Things get blown out of proportion in the heat of the moment. Besides, she loves you very much, Son."

That damn Delly. I know Katniss doesn't care for her but I'm not really sure why. Since that day in History, Delly has turned over a new leaf. She asks me about Katniss and about our marriage all the time. I do try to avoid her, for Katniss's sake, but it's kind of hard when I share a class with her at school and when she comes into the bakery quite often. And yeah, she's kinda of handsy, but she's always been like that.

When she's here, she's a customer and I can't very well ask her to leave. Besides, I'm positive she likes Rhyse, I think she's just shy about it.

I sighed, deep and weary. "Maybe I should giver her some space." I picked up her hunting bag, and laid it on the counter, then bent to rub my painful shins. "She's a good shot, I'll give her that."

"I'm going to tell you a secret. Something I've never talked about to anyone, ever. Do you remember how Olive and I used to be close, how I imagined that one day I'd marry her?"

I eyed him warily. It still kind of creeped me out that they were something of an item at one time, and now they're friendship is stronger than ever. "Yeah." I hesitated.

"Well, she and I had an argument. For the life of me, I can't remember why all these years later, but it was bad. And I decided to giver her her space. Things weren't the same after that. We never talked about it, but our relationship had changed. And I always regretted it. If I'd have just talked to her, hashed things out, maybe things would be different now.

"Don't let this sit between you two. Go talk to your wife."

I nodded. "Okay Dad."

He tousled my hair, like he used to when I was a kid and had come to him with a problem.

"She loves you very much. Sometimes intense feelings rear themselves in different ways. Besides, she's pregnant Peeta. Pregnancy makes women do some crazy things. All those hormones running around. I bet she's just as scared and confused as you are. Maybe even more."

I pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks Dad." I wanted to add, 'no more stories about you and Ms. Everdeen', but I didn't. He gently shoved me toward the door.

I climbed the stairs to our house and eased the door open. The house itself was quiet. I tiptoed along the hallway and stopped outside our door. I listened, and could hear faint sobs. My gut wrenched sharply.

I eased the door open and saw her form lying under our sheets. I quietly closed the door and crept to the bed. "Katniss?" I whispered.

"Go away, Peeta." Her voice was thick and nasally, she had been crying for a while.

"You know I can't, baby." I squatted down next to the bed and gently peeled the covers off her to find her wrapped around my pillow, her face buried in it. I gently reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, Katniss," my voice hitched.

Her eyes flew to mine, red-ringed and bloodshot. "Why? You didn't do anything. It was all me. I'm the horrible one, here. A horrible, hateful bitch."

"Don't talk like that about the love of my life." I sat down on the edge of the bed.

She sobbed loudly. "Peeta, I'm sorry." She flew up and into my arms. "Please don't leave me."

I hugged her tightly to me, her body shaking as she sobbed in my arms. I shushed her, rocking us gently. "I'm not going anywhere Katniss, never. You're stuck with me for all of eternity. Always."

I pulled her back to gaze deeply into her bloodshot eyes. They were glassy, terrified. I kissed her lips, softly. "I'm sorry we fought. If it means that much to you, I won't be around Delly anymore."

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I said that about getting a divorce, and I'm sorry I kicked the bag at you." She clung to my neck. "I don't know what came over me."

"You know, you're a pretty damn good shot with that." I chuckled.

She clutched tighter to me, burrowing her head in my neck. "Please don't joke about it, it's not funny. I shouldn't have done that."

"Listen, I'm sorry about this whole mess. If you don't like Delly, then there must be a good reason. Talk to me, tell me what's going on." I eased back onto the bed, tucking her into my side and clasping my hand in hers.

"Delly doesn't like me being with you. She's always shooting me looks when you can't see and the tone of her voice is pretty obvious as to how she feels. She wants you and I think she means to break us up if she can. And you never seem to see what I'm talking about." She pulled my hand to her lips and kissed the back of it. "I know you'd never do anything with her, but I get so jealous when I see her with you, hanging all over you, touching you. She had her hand in your hair! I don't want you around her."

Suddenly she turned and threw herself upon me. "You're mine, dammit!"

Her mouth crashed to mine, fierce and possessive. Her tongue played along my bottom lip before delving into my mouth to thoroughly explore it. Her hands splayed themselves across my abdomen, under my shirt, to roam my chest.

She pulled away and ripped my shirt off me, throwing it back behind us. Her eyes were dark and full of fury. My cock rose to attention, hard and straining in my pants. She clasped her hands on either side of my head and pulled me to her mouth again as she began rolling and rocking along my dick. I groaned harshly into her mouth, my hands clutching tightly to her hips, fingers digging in deeply. Finally we pulled apart, our breathing hitched and ragged.

I reached up, unclasped her bra, and pulled her to my mouth, taking in a hardened nipple between my teeth. I bit down, gently, and pulled. She threw her head back and moaned. I took the whole nipple into my mouth, sucking and rolling my tongue around it.

"Oh, God, Peeta." She groaned.

I flipped us, and pulled her knees up to my hips. I rocked my dick into her center, the crotch of her panties dark with her juices. I molded my mouth to her skin, the valley between her breasts, the dip of her belly button, the tiny bulge of our baby, lower until I reached the elastic band of her panties. I ran my tongue flatly against her covered core and her hips bucked at my mouth. I suckled and dipped my tongue along her slit, pushing the material into her. Finally I ran a finger under the fabric and plunged it into her slick folds.

"You're so wet Katniss, and it's all for me." I pulled out until just the tip of my finger was inside of her and plunged sharply back in, over and over. She whimpered, writhing beneath me.

I jerked her panties down and attacked my pants, finally adding them to the pile of clothes somewhere in the room. I yanked off my boxerbriefs and my dick sprung up, hard beyond measure.

She spread her legs wide, ready for me, but I shook my head wickedly. I reached down and grabbed her hips, pulling her to me, then I flipped her over, bringing her to her knees. I thrust a knee between her legs, spreading them wide then bent and attacked her core with my tongue. I thrust it inside, lapping at her juices, my hands still holding her tightly by her hips, my fingers digging into her flesh. Without warning, I pulled back, aligned myself with her dripping core and plunged deeply inside of her, my flesh slapping against hers loudly. She cried out, falling into the mattress on her elbows. Forcefully I thrust into her, my hips snapping tightly against her.

The fire of our passion was burning me up. Our lovemaking has always been fierce and I love to dominate her in the bedroom, but this time our anger was overriding that. Yes I was pissed, pissed that she had even entertained the notion that Delly could come between us, for even a split second! Pissed that she could even hint that I'd ever lay my eyes on any woman other than her in any way other than platonically. I wanted to show her, force her to see, how deep and devoted my love to her was, so that never again would there ever be an ounce of doubt in her mind.

"Who do I belong to?" I demanded as I slammed into her. "Who, Katniss? Who?"

"Me, Peeta, you're all mine!" She bit out.

"And you know that now? That you're the only one, will ALWAYS be the only one? There will never be anyone for me but you!" My breathing was becoming ragged and I could feel my body tightening, my balls clenching.

"Yes, Peeta, yes!" I thrust into her one more time and she cried out in her climax, her core milking my dick, bringing me to my own. I released deep inside of her, grunting thickly.

She sank, bonelessly to the mattress and I fell next to her, pulling her sweaty body to me. She lay her head on my chest, her ear over my heart, and we panted together, catching our breath.

When I could breathe again, I cupped her jaw in the palm of my hand and brought her swollen lips to my own.

"I never want to fight again. If there's a problem, if something is bothering you, we talk about it. And I promise to listen. But remember, there will never be another one for me but you. You are my entire life and without you I am nothing. Please don't ever doubt us again."

"Okay Peeta." She leaned up and kissed me lightly. "But I'm still going to kick Delly's ass if she keeps it up."

"Fair enough." I chuckled and tightened my arms around her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We laid there for a while, lost in the little touches of each other's bodies. My fingers roamed her curves, while her hands caressed the planes of my chest and torso.

"You're not hurt are you?" I asked, my hand cupping her abdomen.

"No, but I'll be sore in the morning." A smile splayed across her lips.

"I think we both will." I stretched, testing my legs and hips. 'Let me see something." I rolled her, examining her hips. There were deep finger marks. "That's going to bruise. I'm sorry." I leaned down and kissed the red skin.

"Don't be." She crawled up my body. "I rather liked it." She dropped a kiss on my neck, "And I think," another one on my jaw, "that I'd like to do it again." Her lips captured mine.

I grinned and tightened my arms around her. "Deal. I just don't want to have to fight to do it. Sadly, though, I've got to get back to work." I released her to move to the edge of the bed.

She moved over to sit on the side of the bed next to me, then stretched and rolled her shoulders. "I feel bad. We left your dad in there all alone."

She rose, donned her bra and a clean pair of panties, then began pulling on her usual work uniform, a faded pair of jeans and a comfy t-shirt.

I retrieved my clothes from around the room and tugged them on. "Eh, he's okay."

I stood in the mirror, running my hands through my hair, trying to get it to lay down. "Do you think I need a haircut?"

Katniss finished tying her sneakers, then strode over to me. "Do you think you need one?" Her fingers carded through my curls.

"It's not very manly to have shaggy, curly hair, don't you think?" I turned my head from side to side.

"Oh, I think you've already proven your manhood, Peeta." She smirked and pinched me on the ass. "But it's starting to grow on me, I think I like running my hands through it. But you do what you want." She pecked me on the cheek.

We quickly made the bed. I hung my wet pillow out to dry, throwing the case in the hamper, and then we descended the stairs to the bakery. My dad was kneading dough.

He turned when we entered the bakery. "Hey kids."

"Hey Dad. How about we take over, so you can get back to inventory?"

He started peeling the dough off his hands. "Okay, you talked me into it, even though you know I hate counting all that junk. But I guess it's got to be done."

Katniss started checking on the display cases, noting what we needed more of and what was fine. As he passed her, my Dad patted her on the back.

"Uh, Elliot?"

"Sure, what is it, dear?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just wanted to apologize for how I acted." She chewed on her bottom lip.

"Oh honey, you have nothing to apologize for. Being married isn't all fun and games each and every day. Arguments are bound to happen every once in a while. I'm sure it's not easy to have an audience for it, either." He smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. My only advice, is that you never go to bed angry; always talk it out." He passed on and returned to the stockroom.

After we had gotten started on the evening's batches, I tried to creep up behind Katniss, who was bent over, rearranging the loaves in a display case.

"I can hear you," she laughed, without pausing in her task, and wiggled her ass at me.

"Guess I'll never be a cat burglar then." My hand roamed and caressed her cheeks.

"Most definitely not." She finished then straightened and turned to me.

"We've got some down time, let's talk."

I've loved Katniss for what seems like forever, and while I didn't pretend to myself that I knew everything about her, I did know that she wasn't good with words. She's never been known to give elaborate speeches, hell even the small oral reports we'd have to present from time to time in school were too much for her. Frankly, she wasn't a very good communicator at all. She was a person of deeds, of actions.

I also knew that we were going to have to talk about what happened earlier, and I knew, too, that it probably wouldn't go well.

Her eyes flashed, uncertain for a few seconds, before she nodded. "Okay."

I placed a bell on the counter and we left the front room.

I had already wiped off the work station counters, so I simply gripped her waist and hoisted Katniss up and onto it. She gave a small yip of surprise. I settled myself between her leg, planting my palms on her thighs.

"Look, I'm sorry about Delly. I honestly didn't see what was going on between you two." She opened her mouth, but I placed a finger against her lips to quieten her. "Let me finish, please." She dropped her hands to her lap and nodded.

"I told you about what happened in school that day, and yeah it pissed me off royally, but I thought she had changed. She seemed to around me, at least. And yeah, she comes in here all the time, but she's always been in and out of the bakery since we were little. I didn't think anything of it, I swear. And yeah, she's touchy feely, but again, she's always been like that. It's just how Delly is, I thought.

"But no more. I'll talk to her about what's been going on, and I'm going to set some firm boundaries. And as for her having feelings for me, or whatever, I swear I've never seen it, I had no idea. I really did think she wanted Rhye. But I'm going to put a stop to that too. She has to realize that you come first in my life and I'm not going to let anyone come between us."

I lifted her hand and kissed the palm. "Okay?"

"Okay, Peeta." She pulled her hand back, reaching out for me and I slid her down my body and back onto the floor, kissing her with a fiery passion. We finally pulled away, our breathing heavy and labored.

She retreated back to the front room and I started working on a new recipe I was developing, one for squirrel meat pies.

Shortly, I heard the bell over the door announce someone's entrance. It wasn't until I heard the deep, gravelly tone of an unfamiliar voice that I wiped off my hands and stepped out to the counter.

"Hey sweetheart. Heard 'bout your new fancy digs. Thought I'd come check them out." A tall man of medium build was standing at the counter, eyeing Katniss. He had stringy, dirty blonde hair and the blue eyes of a Merchant, albeit they were faded and weary. Even though he was covered in coal dust, his clothes were very unkempt and he smelled of body odor and the strong aroma of Ripper's homemade liquor from the Hob.

"Can I help you sir?" I asked in a firm, gruff tone.

Katniss had pressed herself into the counter and when I spoke, she looked over at me with worrisome eyes. I was beginning to get pissed at this guy, just by her reaction to him.

"Hey, kid. You must be sweetheart's new man." He swayed slightly, and while I didn't think he was altogether drunk, he'd definitely had a few.

"I'm Peeta, Katniss's husband. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I wanted to check on her and see how she's been doing. It's been a while since I seen her last. Name's Abernathy. Haymitch Abernathy. I'm the first shift supervisor at the mine." He reached out his hand and I shook it firmly. His trembled slightly.

I glanced over at Katniss to see her scowling at him.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Abernathy."

"Haymitch, kid. Just Haymitch." He scrubbed at his stubbly chin with a cracked and dry hand.

Katniss finally found her voice. "We're just fine Haymitch, thank you for your concern." Her voice was stern and somewhat cold.

I had stepped closer to Katniss and gently wrapped an arm around her waist.

Just then the door bell chimed again and Haymitch jumped slightly. "Guess I'll see you around." He nodded at me and quickly exited the bakery.

Katniss detached herself from my side and stepped up to wait on the customer who had started eyeing the sourdough.

I tried to catch her eye a few times but she either didn't see me or was pointedly refusing to. I sighed and returned to the back to finish what I was doing.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Katniss's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes when Haymitch Abernathy, of all people, walked into the bakery. I had been humming a mindless tune, happiness still washing through me over the fact that Peeta and I had made up when his voice broke through my reverie.

Just the sight of Haymitch, whom I hadn't seen since even before Gale had left, made my heart pound erratically. Haymitch had been a supervisor at the mine since long before I can remember.

He had been my father's best friend and years ago, when my father was still alive, had graced our table for dinner more than a few nights a week.

The day I stood in the Justice Center, being awarded a posthumous medal for my father, it had been Haymitch who'd pinned it to me. Since my father's death, he'd never been the same. It was common knowledge that he ended up, each night, drinking himself into a stupor, blaming himself for that horrendous accident that had claimed mine and Gale's fathers.

Over the years, he'd grown distant from my family, seeing us less and less, until he had become a memory, just like my father.

And then, suddenly, he'd emerged again, only this time with Gale. Gale would never tell me what they talked about. But I had my suspicions. It was rumored Haymitch was the new leader of the rebellion. And in my eyes, he'd sent Gale to his untimely death. Leading those boys and men on with false hope and deadly rumors.

And now he'd shown up on my door. I glanced over at Peeta, watching him unaware. A feeling of dread settled in the pit of my stomach.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh, c'mon. You never go anywhere with me anymore." I could hear Rhyse's voice, whiny and petulant, in the backroom.

"I don't want to go. I have no reason to, Rhyse." Peeta answered.

"Just us. We never get to spend time together anymore, little brother."

Peeta sighed. "Why do you want to go there, anyway? Besides, I'm a bit young, they're not going to let me in."

"It's Ripper. It's not like she doesn't know you, Peeta."

"Precisely. She'll know I won't be eighteen for another month."

"But she'll still let you in."

"I don't like leaving Katniss alone at night."

"We wont' be gone all night." Rhyse's voice was pleading.

"Fine. I'll talk to Katniss about it."

I looked up as Peeta entered the storefront, where I was finishing up. I acted as if I hadn't heard their whole conversation.

"Katniss? It seems Rhyse wants me to go out with him tonight..." His face was torn. I was pretty sure he did want to go, but didn't want to leave me.

"Go then. You two never get to hang out anymore." I stepped up to him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Have fun."

"Are you sure?" His eyes were brightening.

"Peeta, honey, please go. Nothing's going to happen. I'm a big girl, I can spend the evening by myself." I smiled at him.

Peeta landed a hard kiss on my lips, then took off for the stockroom. I waited until they had left, watching the direction they took, before I swiftly crept out the front door.

I made my way along the dark alleys, trying to remember the direction I was heading. It had been years since I'd been to where I was going and even then, I hadn't paid that much attention to my destination.

Worried that I had gotten lost, I stood at the corner of a fairly foreign lane. An old couple passed, looking at me with blatant curiosity.

"Uh, excuse me, but could you tell me if Haymitch Abernathy lives nearby?"

The woman only stared at me, a flash of worry twisting through her eyes. Her husband stared at me for a few seconds, surely judging me, before answering. "His is the last house on the road. On the right." He pointed ahead of me, down the dark lane.

"Thanks." I replied, but they had already moved on.

I quickly took off, before I lost my nerve. I was going to find out what the hell he wanted, and why he was interested in my life now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Peeta's POV**

"Here's to Peeta!" Rhyse yelled loudly, raising his third drink to me. I slowly lifted my own, the same one I'd been nursing for almost an hour, and sipped it lightly. The harsh alcohol burned all the way down.

"Rhyse, I think it's time we went home." I looked around the smoky room, filled to the brim. It was an old abandoned building, near the slag heap, and it still amazed me the peacekeepers hadn't run us out. The noise alone should be enough to bring them in.

"What?" He cried out. "But we've just got here!" His words were directed to me, but his eyes stayed glued to a young brunette in the corner. She caught his stare and blushed, smiling.

"Yeah, but it's getting late, and you're getting hammered."

"Oh, you're no fun anymore. Not since you up and tied the knot. Just one more." He slurred, raising his empty glass for one more refill.

"Fine. But then we're going home."

Ripper filled his glass and he rose, wobbling to the corner where his latest conquest sat. I pushed the glass of rot-gut whiskey back from me. Two men pushed to the bar, taking Rhyse's vacant spot.

"I'm telling you man, Abernathy ain't what he appears." The first one, a dirty, dark haired man in his mid twenties told his friend. His stormy eyes flashed angrily.

"Yeah, I doubt that. That man's a drunk and it's a wonder he hasn't gotten more teams down there blown up." The second, a slightly younger man with lighter dark hair and eyes a bit more blueish, set his face in a hard, beligerant expression.

"That happened a fucking long time ago, Kurt. And he didn't have a thing to do with it. He was given the wrong map that day." He settled his eyes on his friend, Kurt. "I trust him with my life."

Ripper handed them their drinks, walking back to the other side of the bar.

"Yeah, and what about what they're saying now? I don't want to be a part of that shit, Henry." Kurt lowered his voice. He glanced over at me, but I kept my head down, pretending to drown my sorrows in the glass I'd picked back up, a weary and solemn expression plastered upon my face.

"Things ain't going to change unless we do it ourselves." Henry's voice was low as well, and I had to strain to hear them over the cacophony of the crowd.

"All that's going to lead to is more death and Snow coming down on us with more peacekeepers. Things ain't never going to change 'round here. We're just gonna get ourselves killed too!"

"Abernathy says different. And I got my money on him." Henry tossed back his drink and raised his glass toward Ripper. "Another one?" He yelled over the noise.

My stomach dropped to my feet. Haymitch Abernathy was in on the rebellion, and from the sound of it a large part. And he'd just been in the bakery, that evening, talking to Katniss as if they were old acquaintances. A greasy sweat broke out over my entire body.

_Does Katniss know about him?_ Surely she knew who he was. She's been tight with Gale and he'd been in the rebellion. _What did Katniss know of the rebellion? Is Katniss a part of the rebellion? Do the peacekeepers suspect her?_

I was feeling torn and guilty for even harboring the notion she could be a rebel. My tongue felt thick and glued to the roof of my mouth, my stomach knotting itself.

I felt like I was going to throw up. I had to get back to her now. I pushed back from the bar and turned to where I had last seen Rhyse. He was sitting with the Seam girl on his lap, her lips at his ear. He threw his head back, roaring laughter.

I motioned for Ripper and handed her more than enough coins to cover our tab. She smiled warmly at me. "See you later Peeta." she yelled over the noise. I smiled back at her then turned toward Rhyse. I weaved and swerved around large groups of people across the room to where he sat. He looked up at me dumbly.

I squatted down to his level. "Rhyse we have to get back." I tugged on his arm.

The young girl looked up at me petulantly.

"Aww man, I'm having a good time. This here is Jeanette." She smiled up at me.

"It's nice to meet you, Jeanette. But Rhyse and I have to go." I pulled on him harder.

"Okay, Peetie." I scowled at the use of his nickname. He eased the girl from his lap. "Peetie and I gotta go. But come by the bakery and see me." He smiled our Mellark smile and I swear I think she swooned.

"Okay Rhyse."

I pulled him out the door.

"Damn, Peeta, cock block much?" He grumbled as we walked home. The chilly night was airing out his head and he was already losing his buzz.

"Sorry, dude."

We walked in silence, my thoughts running in a hundred directions.

"She was real pretty, wasn't she?" Rhyse asked, breaking into my reverie.

I grinned. Truthfully, I didn't notice anything special about her. "Sure, Rhye, whatever you say."

"Eh, Fuck you." He laughed. "It seems the Mellark boys prefer Seam chicks."

"That we do." Speaking of women. "Say, Rhye, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, dude, what's up? Need advice in the bedroom?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Fuck you. I get no complaints, thank you."

"You go Peetie!" Rhyse threw his fist up and waited. I sighed and bumped his fist with mine.

"No, it's about Delly. Does she ever hit on you, flirt with you?"

"Delly?" He made a face. "No. I thought you knew, dude. She wants herself a slice of Peeta bread!" He broke out in loud, braying laughter. I rolled my eyes at his terrible joke.

"Well apparently I'm the last to find out."

Rhyse threw his head back in laughter. "Oh c'mon Peet. She's only been hanging on your every word for the last four years. That girl's got it for you, man!"

I made a face. "Fuck."

"You'd think the fact you got married would be clue number one." Rhyse added.

"Apparently not." I grumbled. "I guess I'm going to have to talk to her."

"I take it she's the root of you and the little wifey's spat tonight?" Rhyse could act dumb all he wanted, but he was really pretty astute.

"You know about that?" I looked over at him.

"I came in while you two were upstairs and all Dad would say was that you two were working something out. Duh, doesn't take a rocket scientist to know you guys were fighting. And now you're asking about Delly." He roughly patted my shoulder. "It sucks Peetie."

"Yeah. Seems she's been giving Katniss the stink eye and laying it on thick with me. But I didn't see any of it!" I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. " Katniss came in at the wrong moment and Delly had her hands on my arm and in my hair. Katniss kinda lost it."

"I would like to have seen that! I bet that wife of yours has a temper!" He burst out laughing again.

I smiled, thinking back on her rage. Now that it was over and done with, she was all kinds of sexy when she was angry.

"Yeah, she's something."

He waggled his brows at me again. "You two are damn near perfect for each other little brother. She can light a fire in you and you can help put some of hers out."

"Speaking of fires, so who was this Jeanette you were talking to earlier?"

"I met her at the Hob last week. She's a great girl..."

He continued talking about his girl of the week and I let him ramble, my mind wandering. Ironically Katniss and I just had a fight about communicating more. But be damned if I wanted to bring this up. My head was spinning and I didn't know what to think. But deep in my heart I knew there was no way in hell Katniss was part of the rebellion.

I decided to let it slide for the time being. If there was something going on, I was sure she'd come to me with it.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Katniss's POV**

I knocked at the door. It had taken a lot of my nerve to approach this house. All the lights were off and there were no sounds emanating from within. The exterior of the place alone was enough to scare off anyone. The lawn hadn't been mown for quite some time and the hedges and scraggly plants were near dead. Even in the dark I could see how unkempt this place was.

After a few seconds of nothing, I knocked again, this time more loudly.

"Coming, keep your damn pants on!" I could hear someone bellow from within.

I stood there, waiting for hopefully Haymitch to answer the door, and contemplating why exactly I was standing here.

First and foremost, I wanted to find out just what exactly Haymitch had hoped to accomplish by showing himself in the bakery. Even when Gale had gotten himself involved in the rebellion I'd wanted nothing to do with it. I honestly believed that nothing good would come of a few angry dissidents fighting back.

But it's not like I enjoy the life we have here in District 12. I don't. It's just that I don't think we're going to be able to change it either. The Capitol has too much and we have too little. We'll only get ourselves killed and make it worse on the ones that survive.

Finally the door opened a crack and I could see a dark shape staring out at me. My heart leapt into my throat. Suddenly I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been to run off into the night to chase after a man I hadn't talked to in years. A man who was rumored to be leading a rebellion. And no one, especially not my husband, knew where I had went.

"Katniss?" I heard him croak out.

"Haymitch?" I squinted, trying to determine who it was. I stepped up to the door.

Suddenly he threw it back, and I could see the silhouette of him. He flipped on an inside light, washing the room in a faded yellow glow. It was definitely Haymitch Abernathy.

"What brings you to these parts, sweetheart? You don't need to slum it anymore."

I scowled at him. "I came here to talk to you. Let me in."

He wordlessly stepped back and I walked past him. The stench of the room took my breath. There were dishes and old, rotting food thrown around haphazardly. There had to be at least an inch of dust and dirt covering everything. The couch had an old, stained throw on it as if he slept there. But worse that any of that was the bottles of liquor everywhere. Too many to count. Most were empty, but some had a few swallows left.

For the first time I actively looked at Haymitch. His thinning, Merchant blonde hair lay lank and greasy around his ears and neck. His worn face was lined with wrinkles. His eyes were a faded and weary blue. I imagine in his youth that Haymitch would have been a very attractive man. But now, he just seemed spent.

The coal dust he'd worked in for years had settled into the creases of his knuckles and fingernails and, it seemed, the very pores of his skin. I knew from experience that that damned coal dust settled into everything. My father would come home covered in it and it would be all my mother could do the get his clothes clean. He'd laugh and tease her, saying why bother when he'd pick it right back up the next day.

But clearly Haymitch had no one who cared to clean his clothes for him. And he certainly didn't care enough to do it himself.

As I looked around his forlorn and lonely house I felt sorry for him. He led a terrified and lonely life. Risking his life by day, coming home to nothing at night. Maybe that's why he does it. Fights for the rebellion. He has nothing more to live for.

And I knew my father would ache for him, were he still alive.

"So did you come here just to stare at me?" He asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No. I want to know why you came to the bakery tonight." I crossed my arms over my chest and gazed up at him.

He sighed. "You look just like your father." His eyes took on a far off sheen. Then he seemed to mentally shake himself. "Just wanted to see how you did for yourself. Not too many of us get out."

"No offense, Haymitch. But you're the one who 'got in' if I'm not mistaken. You're not Seam."

"I'm as much Seam as the rest of you fucking people!" He seemed to explode. "I've lived here almost my whole life, since I was eighteen years old! I've worked my fingers to the bone, same as the rest of your precious Seam people, in that fucking coal mine.

"I worked along side of your daddy, was his friend. These are my people as much as they're yours." He turned and strode to the kitchen, rummaging around the empty bottles to find one with some liquid still in it. He chugged it in one gulp.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." I raised my hands in surrender.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Touchy subject I guess."

He threw himself down at the kitchen table, the chair groaning under him. "Your daddy would have been proud. Him and your momma crossed a lot of boundaries when they got married. I think he'd be happy to know you aren't afraid to rock the boat yourself."

"So you weren't there for any other reason?" I asked, hedging around my meaning.

He looked up at me with his watery eyes. "Why, sweetheart, did you want to talk about 'any other reason'?" The way he repeated my words, we both knew what was being said between the lines.

"No, and I don't think there's anything else we have to talk about. I don't feel that way at all."

"That's a shame. I believe a girl like you, she could do a lot of good for the Seam. Be a role model and all. Lead the way, if you would."

"Well I can't. And I won't." I spat out.

"Alright then. Message received, I guess. But I wonder," Haymitch paused as he retrieved another bottle from a cabinet, then seated himself at the table again.

"About what?"

"I just wonder, if maybe that golden haired husband of yours feels any different. The way I hear it, he could sweet talk just about anyone into doing anything he wanted them to. And he obviously has a real love for the Seam and their people."

His words fell on me like a ton of bricks. He wanted to recruit Peeta into the rebellion! My mind flashed to an image of Peeta, not Gale, standing in a nameless room in the Capitol. Watched him as a gun was fired, watched his body jiggle with the impact of each high caliber bullet, blood splaying out from behind him. I watched the life leave his eyes, the blood pour from his lifeless body. I watched him sag to the ground and not move again. Fear threatened to overwhelm me.

I strode up to him. "You fucking listen to me, Haymitch Abernathy! You leave my fucking husband alone! He can't and he wont' help you. Do. You. Fucking. Hear. ME?" My face was inches from him.

"Loud and clear, sweetheart." His facial expression never change one bit. He still sat there, watching me serenely, from his kitchen table.

I stepped back, composing myself, trying to force my breathing back to normal. A clammy sweat had broken out over my body and I felt as if I could jump out of my skin. In that moment, I just wanted to be back at home, in Peeta's arms. I wish I had never come here.

I turned my back on him, meaning to leave, when his words stopped me dead in my tracks. My heart thudded painfully from my throat.

"Maybe you could help, then. Since we don't want the boy involved and all. That way the peacekeepers don't accidentally think he's doing something he shouldn't."

**A/N Part 2: **

**Oh my GOD! These couple of chapters have totally kicked my ass! I wrote and rewrote them a million times. **

**First I intimidated myself and got writers block. I just couldn't think of a good way to introduce where I was trying to go in the story. Then, after that, I got the details worked out but the timing was a bit early for where I wanted it to be. But I didn't want to jump time again so soon, since I just jumped three months, so I just kept it. Then I couldn't get the words to come out right. Double Fucking ARGH!**

**But I think I finally meshed it out pretty well. At least I hope so...**

**Also, I debated back and forth on Haymitch. For the most part, I like to remain true to the details of the books, versus the movies. But I simply adore Woody Harrelson and truthfully, even now when I reread the books, I always imagine Woody as Haymitch (and Josh as Peeta for that matter ;) ). I think he does an amazing job playing Haymitch. So, not that it really matters, but just in case anyone gets confused, I just wanted to put it out there that when I write Haymitch, I'm describing Woody.**

**FYI, in the books Haymitch is clearly Seam with curly dark hair and gray eyes. In the movie I always imagined him Merchant because of his blonde hair and blue eyes.**

**I know, a whole paragraph about who cares, but...**

**Many a thanks to everyone! Thank you for your support, your kind reviews, and the well wishes. Wow. You all are both flattering and humbling.**

**-m**


End file.
